Reaching Out
by MikeRedJurassic10
Summary: Modern AU. Kiba reaches out to help his sister, Hana get rid of her depression, but what happens when things go the opposite direction? Rated M for the contamination of mild language, incest, and lemons between siblings. WARNING: If you're not into this stuff and find it disturbing, you don't have to read it. But I would appreciate it if you do. :)
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my very first Naruto fanfic. I hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **The location of where this story takes place is entirely up to you.**_

 _ **Warning: If you're not into incest or lemons, I suggest you escape while you have the chance. :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

…

 _ **Reaching Out**_

…

 _ **Chapter 1**_

…

"Kiba, I'll see you on Friday?"

"Yeah. See you Friday!" I waved my friend Shino yelled to him across the field. He can be quite strange though, but he was alright.

Once waving him off, I gathered my belongings into my gym bag and made my way out the back door.

I was playing football (soccer) for a middle of the road university located just a few hours away from my hometown. I love that sport. I've been playing it all my life, it was only natural that I would pursue a scholarship through football. My coach and the rest of the guys said that I was the best player in the team for my speed and passing abilities, to the point one of my other friends, Naruto, suggested that I'd be handed the number 10 for my jersey. I wasn't expecting something like that. And even though I did receive a scholarship, it was pretty modest to be honest.

Playing football with my friends across the street when I was younger were some of the best memories I ever had and as I grew older, it only made sense to try to make something out of it. Although I was successful in this regard, football had long become something of a monotonous chore. Being close to 5'7", I had my advantages and it was easier to stand out, at least among the lower divisions. Now, however, I was simply going through the drill in order to maintain my scholarship. Football, to me, was now only being a means to an end: a computer science degree. _For now, at least,_ I thought.

It was a Thursday evening. Close to eight in the evening and I wanted nothing more than to go to my dorm room and play some video games with my roommate and probably get hammered since it was finals week. Luckily my finals were arranged so that I had none on Friday. As far as I was concerned, the semester was over.

After waiting for the elevator to finally reach the floor of my humble dorm room after my already exhausting two and a half hours of intense football practice, I limped into the room. I darted across the room to my bed in the far corner of the room and sat down, sighing after the long day.

"Hey! How was your football practise today?" My roommate, Hinata's turned her head to face me. She was propped up on the front of her bed staring with concern at my exhausted body. Our room wasn't too large and didn't allow for a great deal of privacy. Two beds and two desks, a dining room, and a small bathroom were all the rooms allotted, not counting the closets.

"Same old, same old," I simply replied, not wanting to go into further detail, "And thankfully I don't have any finals tomorrow."

"Same here, d'you wanna drink?" She asked me casually.

"Sure," I simply stated, slowly rising to find the TV remote and watch something that wasn't sports related. I then noticed textbooks on her dormitory bed, "You got a chemistry exam?"

She came back with a glass of cold water and handed it me, "In two days. I just need to be prepared for it. You?"

"Literally nothing at all. My semester is basically done," I didn't brag, just stated.

"Good for you!" she's always friendly. I'm glad she's one of my friends who wasn't a guy, "Hey, there's a party this coming Saturday. You going?"

"Nah, I'm thinking of just sleeping in. Maybe I could visit my dog at some point."

"Oh yeah, how is Akamaru?"

"He's great," I said before drinking my water, "I think he grew twice the size if I can remember."

We rambled on and on about our personal lives up until the late night. This never happened before. I think this was longest conversation I had with her. Actually, the longest conversation I had with a girl in my life. Before I could say more, I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. I pulled out my phone, noticing the time reading 12:48 AM. Apologizing to Hinata, I stepped into the hallway.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Kiba? This is mom," I heard the rough yet somehow gentle female voice of my mother from the other line, "Listen, I don't want to scare you, but your sister tried to overdose on pain medication earlier this evening."

My sister, Hana, was five years older than me. As her annoying little brother, as she put it, we would have constant arguments with each other over pointless bullshit. But besides that, she was kind and loving; she just never shows. To my benefit, she was shorter than me, about 5'5"-ish. I was just a tad bit taller, I still would tease her about it.

"Kiba, are you still there?" My mother asked quietly.

"Is she okay?" I asked, fear suddenly rising to my chest and throat. I felt knots in my throat and it came through in my voice.

Somehow sensing my concern, she explained to me that she would be fine. By chance, my mother was digging around for laundry and found her before any serious damage could be done. She found her laying on her stomach next to a pool of vomit. Luckily, she vomited the majority of the pills. My mom woke her up and took her to the hospital. She was very groggy and unresponsive but she did manage to walk, thanks to mom. The ER doctor explained that she had already emptied her stomach so there wasn't any more that could be done and my mom and sister returned home with instructions for Hana to drink plenty of water and get lots of sleep. They had taken blood tests and made an appointment for a short follow-up the next day.

Not wanting to hear anymore, I tried to quickly end the conversation.

"Okay, mom. I'm driving in tomorrow, I'll see you two then, okay?"

"Sure thing, I love you son. Stay safe."

It was just us three; my mom, sister and I. Dad died in a car accident when I still inside mom's womb. They would always tell me that he was a kind hearted man and that I would've loved him. I believe every word and still do.

"What happened?" Hinata asked. She sounded very concerned.

"It's my sister, Hana," I begin slowly, "She uh… tried to overdose with pain medication."

The brunette gasped, "Is she okay?"

"Yeah. She's fine now. Back home and resting." I look down at the ground, "Anyways, I gotta rest. I have to go and visit. Probably stay there for a few nights or so."

"Alright, you go sleep." She said with a sense of motivation in her voice. It's as if she was like my mother… nevermind. That's kinda weird.

…

I woke up at 6:30 in the morning to the sound of my alarm clock blaring. Frustrated at my stupidity for forgetting to turn it off, I got up and quickly showered. I'd never been able to quickly fall asleep after waking up, even when I was hungover.

Quickly showering and brushing my teeth, I began to pack my belongings. I would make routine trips back home at least every week, usually leaving on a Friday night or an early Saturday morning. I'd always say I did it only for the free food and that my mom could do my laundry, but that wasn't true. I was simply homesick and had a longing to be home with family again.

I dumped my laundry bag and laptop bag in the back seat and prepared for the long drive home, not without saying goodbye to Hinata of course. Usually this was my favorite part of the week: listening to some tunes and hitting the open road, mentally preparing myself for the warm reception I received every week. The usual smile I couldn't get rid of was now instead replaced by a tired frown. And I hated it.

Driving well over the speed limit, I managed to get home in about an hour and a half. I opened the front door slowly and found that the house was very quiet, except for the silent whimpers of Akamaru who had missed me even after a week at the very least. I leaned an ear against my mom's bedroom door and heard her familiar snores. Even after the long drive, it still wasn't even nine in the morning. _It was unusual for me to arrive this early in the morning_ , I thought to myself.

After tossing my laundry bag in the laundry room, I made my way upstairs and set up my laptop on my desk. I connected my external monitor as well as my external mouse and keyboard and distracted myself with some FIFA.

It wasn't until around eleven in the morning that I finally heard movement in the house. I paused my game and went downstairs. I saw my mom reclining in her chair, sipping her large container of coffee.

"Good morning," I greeted her as I made my way down the steps.

She smiled and stood up to give me a hug, "I saw your car outside but I thought something happened to you?"

I chuckled, "Don't worry about me. I'm 20 and fully capable of taking care of myself."

Mom looked at me proudly, "I taught you well. Anyways, how was your week?"

"Same old, same old," I answered the same with Hinata before going into the kitchen and preparing a bowl of cereal.

I moved into the living room with my food and sat on the couch, eating my cereal and watching TV with my mom. Eventually, however, curiosity got the best of me.

"Mom, what's going on with Hana?" I asked her, sternly.

She glanced at me, nervous. She was never like this before. Clearly I breached a sensitive subject and she looked down at her lap with a look of sadness and failure.

"She's fine," my mom said as she turned off the TV, "But she's been depressed lately. You know she took a year off after graduating but she's having a hard time coming to terms with 'returning to the real world'. You and your sister are still so young. I know you're busy, but would you mind talking with her? Try to lift her spirits? I'm at odds with myself for not noticing and she doesn't respond to me. But maybe she will respond to you. Please, Kiba, just talk with her."

I was shocked that she felt the need to beg me for something that was so simple. Of course I would talk with her!

"You don't have to beg me, mom!"

Surprised by my sudden outburst, I marched into the kitchen and put my bowl and spoon into the sink with a loud ' _clank'_ and started upstairs. I felt like I came off as uninterested and frustrated at being tasked with talking with my sister, but in reality I was angry because she assumed I wouldn't try to help without her urging.

I didn't say anything, however, as I've never fond with confrontation, something I surprisingly had in common with Hana.

I knocked loudly on Hana's door, five quick knocks followed by two slow ones.

"Come in!" I heard her shout. It was faint, but I could just make out her soft voice over the sound of her TV.

I closed the door and found Hana laying on her bed, her long brown hair in a ponytail behind her. She had on flannel pajama pants and an oversized t-shirt. One of my old t-shirts, I recognized. Next to me on my right was a 16 inch flatscreen, with the movie _A Nightmare on Elm Street_ playing.

She sat up on her bed and smiled once she saw me. She had a beautiful smile. Wait… what?

"Hey, Kiba," she greeted.

…

 _ **That's it for now.**_

 _ **Once again, I hope you enjoyed. Also, please let me know what you all thought!**_

 _ **Have a great day/night.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**…**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 **…**

"Hey, Kiba," she greeted.

"Hey yourself," I responded, smiling back at her. Sitting up, I could now recognize that she had on an old shirt of mine with the picture of David Beckham's face on it. I smiled, remembering the hours spent in the living room watching him back in his glory days with Manchester United with her. She knew football like it was the just at the back of her head. It was like her bible. When we didn't have our arguments, talking about football was enough for Hana and me to pass up.

I sat down next to her on her bed and placed my arm around her shoulder.

"I've missed you. I'm sorry we haven't been able to hang out that much these past few months." I said.

"I've missed you too, little brother."

I snorted, "I'm not so little anymore, sis."

She leaned over my chest and wrapped her arms around me. I leaned my head into the side of hers, noticing subtle hints of watermelon and mint. She smelled good. Clean. I also felt her chest against mine, and if I can recall, I don't remember her breasts being this big.

"Are you okay, Hana?" I asked, sincerely.

"I'm okay now," she said matter-of-factly, gripping me tighter around my upper back. I leaned into her more and again I felt a lump in my throat. Somehow I felt responsible for her actions the night before. If only I hadn't been ignoring her before, maybe I would have noticed the signs. Maybe I could have prevented something. Holding her in my arms, I again thought back to the time spent together during our youth. Sure, there were a lot of fights over nothing, but we were still inseparable. Even up through me being in high school and she was starting college, we spent the majority of our free time together, often spending evenings watching anything but football and playing games, usually just FIFA. Best friends, that's what we were. _So wow the fuck did we drift apart?_ I wondered. It felt like years since the last time we embraced each other like this. I pulled back from her and looked her in the face, my arms still tightly gripping her lower sides.

"Dammit, Hana, what were you thinking?" I asked, almost rhetorically. I could feel my eyes watering, and it took lots of self control to not burst into tears right in front of her, "You're my older sister. You should know better!"

She looked at me, sharply, with her lovely hazel eyes before letting go of me and sitting back down. Looking down at her cupped hands on her lap, she said, "I don't want to talk about it."

Not accepting her answer, I grabbed her elbows and turned her to me, "Sis, I don't know what the fuck I'd do if anything else happened to you. Do you have any idea of how much _you_ mean to me?"

She kept looking at me, shocked seeing her younger brother lashing out like this. It looked as if she was going to tear up.

"Besides mom… you're the only family I got." Then the room became silent after several moments. As I said, we weren't always the best of communicators. I realized quickly that my outburst was slightly unwise as I quickly added, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash out at you."

She said nothing in return. Instead, she started crawling back into her bed and lying down before propping her head on the pile of pillows on the headrest. She stared at the television, a blank disconnected look on her face. No tears were dripping either. In her current state of mind, confronting her would be a poor choice of action. Granted it was technically more of an emotional outburst than anything else; it still had the undesired effect of pushing her further away from me. I had to fix my error and get her to open up to me.

"You mind if I stick around and watch this movie with you? I don't feel like watching celebrity TV with mom."

She forced a smile and leaned down and covered my right hand with hers.

Accepting this gesture as a 'yes,' I squeezed myself onto her twin sized bed and got comfortable next to her, also propping my head on the pile of pillows. I wrapped my hand around hers where they met at our waists, and she gripped it tightly. It didn't matter that Hanna didn't pause the movie during our brief conversation as this was a film she'd seen many times. She was something of a horror movie buff when she had nothing other to talk about besides the best sport in the world, having a sizable collection of movies in the genre.

We watched the movie in silence, connected at the hands. Instinctively, I drew circles with my thumb on the side of her hand, her soft skin eliciting a desire within me that I didn't realize was there. In her delicate state of mind, however, I only wanted to comfort her and try to repair our damaged relationship. I cared for her deeply and wanted nothing more than to see her happy.

Periodically, throughout the movie, I would glance towards her and stare at her as she watched the TV. Her face no longer had the baby fat that she carried through middle school, high school and first-year college. She wasn't so much of an outdoor type of person, so her skin was rather pale and contrasted her brown hair. She was unquestionably lovely. _What am I saying?_

"Are you hungry?" I asked after the credits started running down the screen.

"Yeah, a little. Although, I have a follow-up doctor's appointment at noon," she said, sadness washing over her face. Embarrassed, she let go of my hand and placed both of her hands on her stomach.

"That's okay; we can pick something up then I can take you there myself."

"No.. You can't.." she said before trailing off.

"I can," I scooped her hand off her lap and brought it up to a ninety-degree angle from the bed and interlocked my fingers with hers. I pulled her hand to my mouth and kissed the back of her hand, "You know why?"

"W… why?" She uncontrollably blushed.

"Because I want to," I said, looking into her eyes with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, I'm so embarrassed," she responded before turning and looking away from me. She let go of my hand, and I heard a small sob escape her mouth.

I reached for her cheek and pulled her to face me again.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about here. It's just me. There's no one else in the room beside me. So please don't be embarrassed around me. I love you."

She responded, chuckling, "I love you, too," before kissing me on the cheek and laying her head on the pillow next to me. We lay like this, nose to nose, facing one another, for several moments. Laying there, staring into her bright hazel eyes, I caught myself yearning for more than just holding hands. I wanted to run my fingers through her hair and kiss her firmly on her soft lips. Burying these thoughts in the back of my mind, I just stared at her and quietly waited. This girl was my older sister, and she needed her baby brother. Seeing her like this, seeing her disconnected emotions and forced smiles, it was breaking my heart. I would do anything to make her feel better, I realized.

"Let's go then. Mom is going to come barging in here any moment to tell me to get out of bed and get ready," she announced.

"I'll tell Mom that I'll be taking you to your appointment. Let me know when you're ready to leave," I responded.

Even though we drifted apart in once I started college, it was not unusual for us to make quick car trips together. Often, we would ride together to get food or go shopping, no longer fighting for no reason because of our maturity, but the idiocy between us may pop up occasionally. She usually took anywhere from ten to fifteen minutes to prepare for these types of trips. But I couldn't argue. I got used to it. I made my exit from her room and glanced over the upstairs balcony onto the living room below. Seeing mom still reclining in her chair, I explained our plan to her. Then, I made my way to my bedroom and sat in my computer chair. Waking up my computer from sleep mode, I prepared for some more light gaming while I waited.

Meanwhile, in the real world, fifteen minutes went by while I just stared at the blank screen. I heard a light tapping on my door and shouted, "Come in!"

Looking over my shoulders, I could feel my jaw expanding at the sight that was before me. I wasn't expecting to see that.

Hana stood in the doorway staring at her feet. In my mind, I somehow imagined a rebellious young girl with a sharp, filterless tongue. The twenty-three-year-old who was standing before me was no longer the gangly older sister I remembered: too tall for her age, unsure of how she fits into her skin. No, my mind quickly made amends to those memories, adding details I hadn't noticed until all too recently. She was wearing a beige buttoned-up blouse made of some cotton material with sleeves that ran all the way to her fingers. Her bust, nearly spilling out of the blouse, was showing a fair amount of cleavage through the v-neck. She was wearing a matching blue skirt that went to her knees. I also remembered that she had been dieting and did some aerobic exercises in her room, but her hourglass figure was breathtaking. Her brown hair, had an unnoticing shade of dark red highlights that illuminated from the sunlight that had beamed in from the window of my room, was carefully wrapped in a ponytail behind her head.

 _It's official; I have a hot sister._ For some odd reason, my body started to heat up as my pulse was quickening. I had missed a lot during my nearly two years of sparse visits while I was in college. She was just stunning. I couldn't help but undress her with my mind; imagining her in her bra and underwear, her long brown hair loose and flowing down her back. _Okay, what is wrong with me?_

I was not an overly-sexual person. Although not a virgin, I did have a one night stand with this girl. The only problem was that she was a cat lover. I hate cats.

This, however, did not explain my sudden lust and sexual hunger for Hana. Snapping back to reality, I noticed my mouth was wide open, and I quickly shut it and turned to my monitor, as if to finish up what I was doing. After confirming that the screen was still blank, I set out to find my wallet and keys. I quickly reasoned that these feelings were just a result of how busy I'd been over the past few days. I felt like an actual dog finding a mate.

"Alright, let's go!" I said, "I'm starving!"

I quickly gathered my things and made my way to my car, Hana following close behind. As we climbed into the car, I immediately realized that my behavior had changed around her. I no longer felt like I was casually getting in the car to pick up some food with Hana like we'd done many times before. This time, I felt uneasy and shy.

As we finally pulled out of the driveway and started making our way through the neighborhood, I finally said, "Chloe, you look incredible. You're gorgeous; you know that?"

She gave me a weak smile and uttered a quiet "thank you" before staring out the passenger window.

This could not be happening to me. I love my sister to death, but not in this way.

 **…**

 _ **Please review and let me know what you all thought. I would appreciate it if I got some feedback. Thanks!**_

 _ **Have a great day/night.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello!**_

 _ **I thought I would be able to upload earlier, but I got busy the past few days so sorry for that.**_

 ** _Anyways, here you go!_**

…

 _ **Chapter 3**_

…

Why was this happening to me? This kind of sensations would be towards hot girls in college or hot young professors with really excellent body postures (wow that is very generalizing). But towards my sister? Fuck that!

As we were now pulling into a familiar Chinese fast-food restaurant parking lot, I made my way through the drive-through.

"I'm getting a bowl of broccoli beef with a side of rice, what about you?" I asked Hana.

"Broccoli beef?" She asked instead of answering me. There was a sign of disgust on her face.

"Yeah, it's healthy."

"That's disgusting. I have no idea how you can stand that, let alone you stand that. When you were younger all you ate was meat," she answered. "I'll just eat some of your rice; I'm not that hungry."

Smiling at her, I became more comfortable. This was the older-sister I was used to. Pulling up to the intercom, I ordered my meal as well as an extra side of rice. A few minutes later, I paid for the order and drove around the building and found a parking spot. I quickly dove into the bag to find my food and handed Hana the small container of rice and one of the utensil bags. After a dozen bites of the Chinese food, I started to become more comfortable being near her again. Regaining confidence, I spoke up.

"Look, Sis. I know you don't want to talk about what happened, but it has to come out eventually. It's just your little brother in the car with you. You can speak to me. I won't rush you, but take as much time as you need."

Hana had only taken a few bites of the rice and had already closed the container that now sat in one of the cup holders between us. She rolled down the passenger window and stared off, "I'm sorry Kiba, I wouldn't know where to start. I just feel so helpless; I don't want to do anything. It's too hard to explain. You wouldn't understand."

I was scooping up the last bite and shoving the food into my mouth as she trailed off. Little did she know, I did understand… at least I thought I did.

"Everyone feels like that, Hana, to some capacity. One time, I went an entire week laying in bed feigning illness. The truth was, I just didn't want to do anything. I was tired of the constant grind: the long tiring practices, the early morning classes, the bland cafeteria food. It just didn't interest me anymore."

As I went on, she continued to stare out the window at the cars driving by on the interstate.

"I was perfectly happy to lay there in my self-misery until Hinata realized what was going on and pulled me back. She would skip her evening classes, and we just hung out."

Hana wasn't aware that I had a roommate in college. A girl, too.

"Your roommate is a girl?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, why?"

"Is that even allowed?"

"Unisex dorm," I said.

"Ah," her smirk disappeared as she went back to continuing with staring out the window. Did she think Hinata was my girlfriend? Yeah, of course, she would. But, no. After realizing we were on the verge of getting off topic, I spoke again.

"I know it's not the same thing, but I can relate, and I do understand."

She glanced at me and rolled her eyes. "It's not the same thing," she said nothing after this. Instead, she rolled up the window and stared forward, as if to signal that the conversation was over and she was ready to go. I picked up her leftover container of rice and my empty plate and stuffed them into the to-go bag. I fired the car back up and started pulling out of the parking lot.

"Sis, you just need someone to" I started, but was quickly interrupted.

"It's not the same thing!" Hana shouted, frightening me. I haven't heard her yell like that before. She never shouted in our _loud_ discussions when we were young.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," I said, flustered. Apparently, I misjudged things and made a critically wrong assessment. I silently scolded myself; this was a delicate subject and in my haste to come to conclusions, I upset her. Note to self; never solve a woman's problem, it will only make things worse, "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to help," realizing I kept rambling on, I put an end to it, "I'll shut up now."

I put the car into gear and made my way out of the parking lot. Mom called and explained where to meet the doctor, and we quickly found ourselves back on the highway. Shortly after putting the car into cruise control, I felt a soft hand rest on top of mine on the center console between the two seats. I smiled at Hana, briefly, before accepting her hand and returning my attention to the road. We traveled like this the remainder of the trip.

…

The meeting with the doctor was mostly uneventful. As mom had mentioned the night before, she didn't ingest the majority of the pills and was fine. The blood tests confirmed this to be true, and the doctor handed us a list of suggested psychiatrists and rushed us out of his office. I was alarmed at his lack of compassion but was happy to get back on the road.

"You know that doctor of yours?" I said to her, still focusing on the road.

"What about him?"

"He's an asshole."

She chuckled for a moment, "Yeah. He is."

…

We drove straight home, our fingers tightly knitted together the whole way there. Was she starting to open up? Possibly. As we pulled into the driveway, Hana said, "God, I don't want to talk to Mom. She's just going to bombard me with question after question. That's the last thing I want right now."

"Well, we can sneak through the back door if you like. I do it sometimes when I come home really late at night and don't want to wake anyone up. I'm kind of an expert at moving around silently," I explained.

"Okay," she almost whispered. I saw a familiar glint of joy in her facial expression. Whether it was real progression on her psyche or not, I took it as a sign of hope-a light at the end of the tunnel.

Trying to keep her mind occupied, I asked, "Do you mind giving me the bag?"

"Sure.." she responded, a hint of confusion in her voice.

I handed her the bag of leftover Chinese food and quickly exited the car and circled to the passenger door and opened her door before she had a chance to. I extended my hand to her, and she gracefully gave me the bag of leftovers. Giggling, she pulled herself out of the car.

I motioned for her to be quiet and to follow me. We silently made our way past the backyard gate and to the back porch. I tested the doorknob to see if it was locked. After discovering it was, I pulled out my key and carefully unlocked the deadbolt above the doorknob. Easing the doorknob, I eventually stepped into the kitchen. Leaving the door slightly cracked open for vision, Hana waited on the back porch while I eased my way towards the edge of the kitchen to peak into the living room for signs of life.

"Is that you, Kiba?" I heard my mom say from the living room.

"Uhh, yeah. We came in through the back because I, uh, forgot my key," I explained, hoping they would buy my story. There was a hidden key in the backyard for such occasions, so it wasn't completely unreasonable.

Behind me, I heard the back door close and Hana's laughter. "God, you're such a dumbass!" she said, still laughing at me. But this was a good sign again. She was laughing.

As we stood in front of the staircase preparing to go upstairs, mom asked, "Well, how did it go?"

"It went great. A clean bill of health. Sorry to be short with you, but I need to show Hana something upstairs, and it's pretty time sensitive," I explained, not even knowing what the fuck kind of words was coming out of my mouth. I grabbed Hana's hand and quickly ran upstairs with her following close behind.

"Wait!" I heard during the clutter of our footsteps. We ignored them and made our way into her room.

"What the hell was that all about?" She asked after we closed the door.

"Well, I figured you'd just want to have some privacy, so I made up an excuse. I don't have anything to show you," I explained.

She smiled, leaning into me and kissed my cheek, "Thank you, that was sweet."

I smiled back at her warmly, blushing and said, "Well, I'll leave you to your thoughts then."

As I reached for the doorknob, she grabbed my hand with some force, "No, stay with me. Please. Let's just watch some movies. Heck actually, let's look at some football live."

It was unusual for her to go out of her way to spend time with me. Our interactions were limited to little more than family meals and holidays since we were getting older and very busy with working and studying.

"Okay."

…

Hana rushed to her get the TV remote. Afterwards, we climbed onto her queen sized bed as we had before, hand in hand. Turning on the TV, she flicked through the channels to find SkySports Football. It was a La Liga (Spanish Football League) match; FC Barcelona vs. UD Las Palmas.

"Barca's playing?" I said with lots of enthusiasm, "Great."

Hana laughed, "Score predictions?"

"5-0 at the very least. Watch, I bet Messi's going to score a hattrick. You?"

"I was thinking the same thing."

At this moment in time, I had a feeling we were getting somewhere. Once the game started we hoping that Barcelona was going to win. Who were we kidding? Of course, Barcelona was going to win. Hana and I prefer watching the Premier League since it's a more competitive league, but we are such massive Barca fans at heart. Nearing the end of the first half, the score was already at 2-0, Messi had scored once and assisted the second goal, as expected from the best player in the world. I wish I had the motivation to play football like Messi, but I didn't. But he is, in fact, Hana's crush. Sometimes I would say things about Messi that would make Hana cringe. Most cases she would smack me on the back of my head, depending on how negative on the things I say. Out of nowhere, mom cracked open the door and poked her head in. I instinctively freed my hand from Hana's. She shot a glare at me as if she was about to strike at me for letting go. _There's nothing wrong with holding hands, why did I do that?_ I rhetorically asked myself. Holding hands was a common occurrence between us a few short years ago. I reprimanded my silliness and reached for her hand again. She accepted it gladly. This time, she held my hand tighter.

"Hey, can I come in?" our mother asked. Not waiting for an answer, she entered the room and quietly closed the door behind her, careful not to disturb our movie. Hana, with her free left hand, reached for the remote sitting left of her on the carpet floor and lowered the volume. My mother flipped the light switch on and turned to us.

"Sorry to disturb your football game, but can you explain what the doctor told you?" she asked.

Remembering Hana's disinterest in the current subject, I spoke up, "The doctor said she was fine but that she should drink plenty of water and take it easy the next few days. Don't worry about what happened; I made it clear that I won't allow it to happen again."

My mother smiled, and I noticed Hana's hand on mine gripping even tighter, "It feels so great to see you two spending time together like you used to. You used to be so close before. I hope you two can do this more often." She turned and flipped the light back off. The light fixture added a glare to the TV, so I was glad to see her turn the light back off. Then, she turned to us again and gave us another smile before leaving the room. Hana studied the remote briefly and brought the volume back up. It was half-time, which meant we had to wait 15 more minutes for the second-half to start. I

Instead of Hana laying her head onto the heap of pillows like before, she leaned over me and rested her head on my chest, her arms hugging my upper torso. I reached an arm around her shoulder and rubbed her arm over her blouse.

"You okay, sis?" I asked her with concern and care in my voice.

"You're the best little brother in the world," She said, her voice cracking, "Did you know that?"

I smiled, "No, I never knew."

"Well now you do," she embraced me tighter, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

We embraced each other like this for the remainder of the game. These thoughts of protectiveness ran through my mind. I began to try and study the back of her head as if to decipher some missing piece of the puzzle that I failed to catch due to my absence. Resolving that I only didn't know and it wasn't in her nature to open up to people, I again felt the feelings of arousal building within my groin. I focused on the woman in front of me that needed her little brother and tried to push these, thoughts to the back of my mind. That failed, however, because I couldn't help but feel the soft pressure of her breasts against my chest.

My left arm that was wrapped around her had slid down her arms and rested on her side, my fingers on top of her flat belly. Without even realizing it, my hand had made its way below her already rising blouse and was drawing small circles around her belly button. The game had ended before I even realized it was almost over, the final scoreline was 5-0.

"Hey, our predictions were right." I pointed out, but she didn't seem to care anymore. She was more fixated with me. As the commercials began to play, neither one of us made an effort to move from the bed. Time was seemingly still as I held Hana in my arms with her resting on my chest.

"Don't stop holding me," she said. I could hear the grogginess in her voice indicating she had likely fallen asleep resting on my chest. I didn't even realize I had stopped but quickly resumed where I left off. I leaned my cheek onto the top of her head and breathed in the smell of watermelon and mint. Spearmint, I now recognized. The strange feeling of lust inside me grew stronger, and I could feel the barriers in my mind flat-out failing on me. I couldn't help but glance down at the cleavage I was awarded from this angle. I could easily make out the sizable lumps of flesh within her black lace bra.

But the question was this… was she feeling the same way as I?

…

 _ **WARNING! (slight lemon incoming)**_

…

I dropped the facade of only holding her and began to make broad strokes with the palm of my hand from her exposed side to her flat belly. Her skin was so smooth. Feeling empowered, I began to make even wider strokes, my thumb grazing the bottom of her bra.

I felt her leg draped over mine. Looking down, I could see her skirt had started to fold in on itself, exposing half of her upper leg. Her pale skin looked so soft. My eyes drank in the sight before me: her prominent chest sitting under a thin blouse, her exposed belly and her long legs. She was undeniably sexy.

"We should watch a movie," I uttered.

I scooted back from my prone position and sat with my back to the pillows and headboard. My sudden movement caused her to shift slightly as well, her left hand now supporting her while she continued to lean into me. With my right hand, I gently brushed the exposed side of her face. She lifted her head and gazed into my eyes. I held her cheek and gently rubbed her with my thumb. She stared at me lovingly and leaned into my hand. With my other hand, I carefully positioned a small lock of dark hair behind her ear. As my finger slid across her skin, her eyes closed and a small, yet warm smile formed on her soft looking lips. I imagined it was the type of smile you would involuntarily make after waking up, fully rested, to the soft hum of your favorite music and the smell of your favorite food. The barriers in my mind were now completely stomped and battered. She was so naturally beautiful in such a carefree way; her simple movements exemplifying angel-like qualities. My heart skipped a beat as her beautiful brown eyes opened again and stared into mine.

I leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips then pulled away, still only inches from her lips. She took a sharp intake of breath through her nose and stared at me longingly.

"More," was all she said. Immediately after, her hands found the back of my neck and she pulled herself towards me and straddled my lap. My hands slid down her back, resting on the now exposed skin of her lower back. All of my shyness feelings were now gone. I wanted her regardless of my conscious brain knowing that I shouldn't, but I wasn't going to make the first move. Gentle kisses notwithstanding. I looked up at her and waited.

I didn't have to wait long as moments later she turned her head and attacked my mouth. Her open mouth met with mine and I opened my mouth in response. Her soft lips lingered on mine for a long time before she probed my lips with her tongue, which I met it willingly with mine. She moaned as her tongue continued to invade my mouth. We fed on each other's mouths relentlessly, my hands massaging the flesh of her lower back. But I still couldn't believe this was happening. This was my older sister, and we were kissing and touching each other like we were begging for it for a long time. This was very wrong. My pulse was beating like African drums as I reached my hands under her skirt, which was now rolled up entirely to her waist. Which each hand, I gripped her ass and began to knead the soft flesh, pulling her closer to me.

We broke off the kiss, briefly, to catch our breaths.

"I finally feel so close to you," she said between quick breaths, quietly giggling. _Finally?_

I took this brief intermission to try to remedy the uncomfortable position my now throbbing erection was in. Without thinking, I unbuttoned my jeans and pushed them to my knees and positioned my erection under the waistband of my boxers. It was now completely exposed, save for the few inches that were still under my boxers.

"I'm sorry, it was starting to hurt," I explained.

She stared directly at my cock, in awe and in slight shock. She licked her lips and whispered in a sultry voice, "Well, don't leave him hanging out there."

Now completely consumed by passion for my sister, I gripped her ass under her panties and started gliding her over my hard cock. Her skirt was now almost completely inverted so the only barrier between our two sexual organs was her thin layer of panties. Continuing to massage her firm ass cheek with one hand, I ran my other hand down her leg, sliding a finger down her crack. My finger found her rosebud and I drew circles around the edges. Hana moaned and soon I was no longer moving her with my hands as she was gliding up and down on her own. She leaned back, supporting herself with her hands which were resting near my knees, and started rotating faster. In this position, her large breasts bounced alluringly on her chest as she continued to slide up and down my hard cock. My cock was now leaking pre-cum like a water faucet.

The room was filled with the sounds of her bed creaking wildly.

Unwillingly, I lifted my hands from her firm, round ass and grabbed the bottom of her blouse and pulled it above her chest. Hana reached behind her back and unclasped the bra, freeing her breasts, before tossing it onto the floor. Her large, firm breasts now on full display, I could only briefly drink in how lovely they were before she leaned forward and once again attacked my mouth. She lightly ran her tongue across my teeth before meeting my tongue. She lured my tongue behind her lips and breathed air from my lungs. Behind her, she grabbed my hands and placed them back on her ass. She continued to slide up and down my cock and I could feel her juices running over my cock and dampening my boxers. She moaned loudly into my mouth as I once again began rimming her asshole with my middle finger. Feeling adventurous, I plunged the first inch or two of my finger into her backdoor.

Breaking our wet kiss, she pulled back abruptly. Again, I got a good look at her impressive chest. Her pink nipples and medium sized areolas were almost the same color as the surrounding skin.

"Oh, God! Baby brother, you're the best! You're gonna make me fucking come!" she nearly yelled, biting her bottom lip to try and muffle her voice. Her bedroom being upstairs and on the other side of the house, I was pretty concerned of mom hearing her; she was quite loud, "Oh! You're so good!"

With my finger still inside her, I leaned forward and grabbed a large handful of her left breast with my free hand and was amazed at how firm it was. I ran her small nipple between my thumb and index finger.

"Kiba! Please don't stop!" she again yelled. I started to become more concerned with her carelessness but was no less to blame as I immediately withdrew my other hand and grabbed her right breast and began tweaking both nipples at once. She started to pant heavily as well, "Don't stop! Don't stop!"

She gasped and shook from the sudden overload of pleasure and briefly stopped moving her hips. Feeling my impending orgasm, I immediately grabbed her ass cheeks and pulled her too me. Her chest now at my eye level, with one hand still guiding her crotch over mine, I grabbed her shoulder with my free hand and guided her chest to my face. Her right nipple, now a shade of red from my light pinching, was inching towards my face and I eagerly began sucking on it. I sucked as much of her breast into my mouth as I could and lapped at the nub with my tongue.

"Oh God! Fuck yes! That feels so good! Kiba, don't stop! Don't stop!" she moaned into my ear, "Don't you fucking dare stop!"

Our underwear was now soaked in our fluids as she continued to glide her pussy over my hard cock.

"Sis, I'm gonna cum!" I groaned.

"Cum all over me!" She begs into my ear, feeling her tongue licking it as well. The sensation of her spongy mound in my mouth and her loud moans of pleasure triggered my orgasm and I gripped her ass hard, surely leaving bruises, and pulled out as my cock began to shudder and shoot wave after wave of semen all over her stomach and chest. She used her hands to gather all my warm semen on her stomach and take it all in her mouth.

…

 _ **End of lemon**_

…

"Wow," she said to know one in particular, "That was incredible. Your cum is electrifying! And your cock, it's a machine!"

She collapsed onto me. I could feel her warm breath on my neck as she panted heavily from our incestuous bout of grinding. After catching her breath, she pulled back up and leaned in again to kiss me when we heard.

"Kids! Dinner's ready!"

…

 _ **There you guys have it for now! Let me know what you all thought.**_

 _ **If you found the lemon to be disturbing, I apologize.**_

 _ **Have a great day/night.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Back for more? Sure, why not? :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

…

 _ **Chapter 4**_

…

"Kiba, that was incredible," Hana said, sliding her hands up my chest and leaning into me.

My mind was in a haze as I came down from my orgasm. Catching my breath, I tried to take in my surroundings. My older sister, nearly naked, was sitting on my lap. Our underwear was completely soaked from our juices and the room smelled strongly of Hana's arousal. We just had sex. SEX! Although, for some reason it felt significantly more passionate than previous sexual experiences, even with or without intercourse. This was easily the most erotic experience of my life. Why though?

In my efforts to help my sister pull free from the grips of depression, I had become unexpectedly infatuated with her beauty and let my 'other brain' take over my rational train of thought. This all happened after watching football? I was engulfed by guilt. To think that I could take advantage of her in such a state of mind. We were just lying there with her collapsed on top of me, slowly catching our breath. Eventually, she pulled back and looked me in the eyes longingly before closing in for another deep kiss. I was spent but I opened my mouth and eagerly accepted her offer.

What was wrong with me?

What was wrong with her?

What was wrong with us?

…

"Hana! Kiba! Dinners ready!" Mom shouted from downstairs. FUCK!

Hana pulled her mouth away from mine and ran her tongue from one side of my upper lip to the other.

"I fucking love the way your mouth tastes," she purred at me, licking her own soft lips. Her eyes were glazed over with lust. I could pretty much tell that she didn't care about what Mom had just shouted.

"We should clean up. We cannot tell Mom about this," I explained firmly, but still there was a strong hint of panic in my voice. "I'm really sorry, Hana, I shouldn't have let this happen."

As the words came out of my mouth, my eyes once again drank in the older girl still sitting on my lap. Her face was completely flushed. Her top was unbuttoned and her bra was thrown carelessly across the room. Her large, gravity-defying breasts were swaying softly with each breath, the two small nipples in the center were still a light shade of red from my manipulation. Lower, her thin waist and firm belly were coated in a thin layer of sweat. Lower still, her figure widening at the womanly curvature of her hips, was her exposed crotch. During our bout of grinding, her panties had ridden up the crack of her pussy and I could make out the lips of her most intimate part. They were bare on both sides and a slightly darker shade of pink, I realized. All she did was just smile at me before crawling off my lap, "I'm going to clean up in the bathroom, you go to your room and change," she ordered.

"We need to talk in private the first chance we get, Hana. This is all my fault," I said pitifully. I slowly , and shamefully, began pulling up my jeans. My mind was racing at how senselessly I had pushed them down my legs and exposed my erection to my sister before roughly grabbing her ass cheeks with both hands and pulling her panty clad pussy onto my crotch. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ I asked myself. Still flooded with guilt, I quietly exited her room and made my way down the hallway. Luckily mom was in the kitchen preparing our meals and didn't see me, or her.

"We'll be down in a second!" I shouted. I then heard a door open and closed behind me. Hana was standing in front of her bedroom door in nothing but her sports bra and panties, a pair of shorts draped over her left arm. Involuntarily, I breathed in sharply through my mouth, my lips forming an 'O.' I was mesmerized by her feminine beauty. I stared at her deep cleavage and remembered how soft and firm the flesh was at it spilled between my fingers. Bra sizes being something of a mystery to me, I was unsure what size she was, but if I had to guess I would say she was a full D cup, at least, maybe bigger. Her breasts were truly heavenly. They seemed to defy all laws of physics, being both soft and unyielding, and big yet weightless as they stood proudly on her chest. I felt my cock stir in my boxers. She was just standing there, staring at me. She was waiting for me, I realized, as I was standing in front of the bathroom. I snapped back to reality and rushed to my bedroom. I dug through my dresser and found a fresh t-shirt and some clean boxers. I stripped off my clothes and changed. I stood there for a moment, in deep thought. There I was, trying to be close to Hana again, and all I did was allow my primal instincts to dictate my actions, and as a result, I took advantage of my emotionally damaged sister. I felt incredibly vulnerable and weak-minded; not even being able to control the sexual drive that pulls all of us, even in front of my sister who needed her little brother to comfort her and see her through the days, not whatever I had become. I left my room and started down the hallway. I noticed Hana was still in the bathroom with the water faucet running as I made my way down the stairs.

…

I entered the kitchen to the smell of spaghetti and garlic bread. Mom already had her plate filled with food and was sitting at the dining table. As usual, she didn't bother to wait for us and had already begun to pick at her food. A small miracle, I realized. After filling my plate to the brim with spaghetti, I joined them at the table and began eating.

"This is really great mom," I said between bites.

I was anxious to hear them bring up any topic other than what had just happened upstairs. Hana was still in the bathroom and I feared the worst. _Oh God, I hope she didn't hear anything,_ I thought.

"Oh, thanks honey. It's the same recipe as always. By the way, where's Hana?" Mom asked.

"She just had to use the bathroom, I think she'll be down in a minute," I answered. I felt like I was surrounded by suspicious glares from her.

"Thanks for spending time with her. I think you know how much she misses her brother."

My eyes widened, resulting in me choking on the spaghetti in my mouth and coughing violently.

"Are you okay, Kiba?" Mom asked me with some worry.

"I'm fine," I said looking at her, "Sure, Mom, it's no problem. I missed her too." I couldn't help but feel anxious from her probing.

 _She's not probing you, you're just being paranoid_. I took a deep breath and tried to relax. It already happened, there was no point in being nervous around my mother anyways. She either knew or she didn't, and given her current behaviour, it was probably the latter. After my mental revelation, I calmed down. There was no point in being distraught over something I had no control over. We ate silently for a few minutes before Hana finally made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. She was wearing a blue sports bra that exposed her toned belly and matching shorts that barely went halfway down her upper legs. I could see the faint outline of her nipples poking through the stretched material. Her dark red hair was tightly wrapped in two ponytails, one at the base of her head and the other about halfway down, holding the hair in place. She looked incredible.

"There you are!" my mother exclaimed. "Hurry and eat! The bread is getting cold."

My brown haired older sister shrugged in response and made her way to the stove area to fix her plate.

"You look flushed, Hana, were you two doing aerobics upstairs?" my mother asked.

I could feel my heart thumping in my chest at the sudden question about her appearance.

"Yeah, Mom. Kiba just wanted to see my workout routine so I showed him." She fished a fork from the utensil drawer and joined us at the table. Other than her flushed cheeks, she looked clean and dry. I rationalized she probably gave herself a short sponge bath before changing and coming downstairs.

"Nothing like some exercise to lift the spirits," Mom said.

"Oh, yeah. It certainly did that," Hana said. She gave me a knowing grin, seductive wink and an only-visible-to-me kissing expression. I just smiled in return and went back to devouring my food.

For some reason, despite the social ramifications, I was proud that she enjoyed what happened between us. I was still ashamed of course, but I couldn't help but feel excited that this incredible beauty was mine for the taking. The taboo nature of where our relationship was going had long stopped being a problem for me, physically at least. I was fully and utterly seduced, as far as I was concerned, the moment I held her in my arms this morning. She was a knockout, a ten out of ten, and was attracted to me even with the boundaries that had been set forth by nature and modern society. This only slightly alleviated my feeling of deep guilt, though.

"You two have any plans tonight?" I heard my mother ask to no one in particular.

I had a mouthful of spaghetti in my mouth when Hana spoke up, "Nothing's been planned, Mom. I was hoping Kiba would watch some movies or football with me but I haven't asked."

And she didn't have to.

"Both of you should go out!"

I was still chewing but I was eager to tell her that I would watch movies with her. I wasn't sure how much she was willing to reveal to our parents about what happened and I didn't want to find out.

"Nah, I just feel like staying in. I was really hoping to spend more time with Kiba," Hana responded, shyly staring down at her plate.

"Sure, sis, I'll stay here," I said, forcing the partially chewed food down my throat. I coughed and choked again.

"Kiba, are you sure you're alright?" This time, I was pretty sure mom was starting to get even more worried.

"Mom, trust me, I'm fine." I waved it off.

"Let me get you something to drink," my mother said before moving to cupboard and fetching me a glass of tea.

Afterwards, all three of us ate in silence for the majority of the meal with the occasional question about football or school. I gave mostly short or one word answers, instead focusing more on eating and not saying something incriminating about what really happened upstairs. Despite being the last to start eating, Hana picked up her plate and brought it to the sink and ran it under the water. She had only prepared a small amount of spaghetti, not even adding any tomato sauce or meatballs to flavor it, and a single piece of garlic bread. I felt like a neanderthal, devouring any and all food within my reach, while she carefully watched her portions.

As Hana made her way to the staircase, I heard a soft 'plop' and noticed she dropped her phone on the plush rug in front of the first step. Instead of simply kneeling down and picking it up, she kept her legs straight and bent down at a ninety degree angle and reached for it. I stared in shock as her underwear was clearly outlined through her thin gym shorts. Her full, delicious ass was clinging tightly to the material, testing its durability. I could feel the seeds of arousal run through me and my cock was becoming tight in my pants. After what was only a few seconds, she gracefully straightened her body, turned her head towards me and sucked on her index finger, winking again before rushing back upstairs. _Did she just do that on purpose?_

My mother, blissfully unaware, was still picking food off her plate, but then the strangest, yet hilarious thought came into mind. Sure, I never knew my father personally, I thought of him and I looking towards where Hana was standing; he was also a spectator to her display. _Who would've blamed him?_ I wondered. NO! FUCK THAT! My dad couldn't have been an idiot like me. He might probably punish her for something like that. Now the word punishment was weird when I put it in that context. After patting my chest and letting out a controlled belch, I brought my plate to the sink and made my way to the staircase.

"Thanks for the food," I said, "It was great."

…

Before someone had a chance to respond, I bolted upstairs for Hana's room. Our sudden interruption earlier allowed my thoughts to fester for far too long and I was desperate to talk to her and make sense out of what happened. Without knocking, I opened her bedroom door and entered. She was opening a blu ray case and walking to her TV. Just as a precaution, I locked the door.

"Hana, we need to talk about what happened," I said sternly, looking towards her. She pushed a disc inside the blu ray player and walked around her bed before lying down on top of the covers.

"What's there to talk about?" she asked, "Are you coming?"

I sighed at her last question and again felt my cock tingle in excitement. Stop that! I walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge of her bed, looking down at her.

"Look, I know you're probably confused about what happened but it's not your fault. I was trying to be a good brother to you, again. I want to help you and…" I momentarily trailed off as I stared down at her. Her head was resting on her hands and her legs were crossed below her, her gym shorts leaving little to the imagination as her long, creamy legs were enticingly displayed. With her elbows out to her sides, her chest was proudly perked up, the sports bra rising up her absurdly proportioned chest as her upper body stretched.

"Well?" She asked as I lost my train of thought.

"Well, it's just.. You're just so beautiful. And I took advantage of you. It's wrong and very selfish of me."

She smiled shyly and sat up to kiss me on the cheek. "It's okay, Kiba. I got caught up, too. You've been so sweet to me, and I mean… I've always thought you were handsome."

She paused briefly and stared at her hands before looking up into my eyes, longingly. I didn't know she thought I was handsome. Who knew?

She reached forward, grabbing my arm and said "Please, come to bed. There are some football highlights from the Barcelona game about to start."

"Okay but… Hang on," I started. She let go of my arm and leaned back into the headboard. Her arms were crossed and she glared at me, disinterested. "We need to talk about what's going on," I explained, "I need you to fully understand that none of this was your fault. I'm the worst kind of person for doing what I did and especially for doing it to you. I took advantage of you, it's plain and simple. Guess I'm handsome, but I'm a terrible little brother."

Hana's expression opened up in empathy as she heard the guilt in my voice.

"No, Kiba, in all honesty, I wanted it to happen. I'm responsible, too. You've been my best friend all my life, and while you were gone, I missed you. Ever since you came back even just for a day, you've been so sweet to me, like you would do on most occasions. The way you were looking at me just got me so excited. I just wanted to be closer to you again, like the old days when we were younger. Is that so bad?"

My mind was in a rut. On one hand, I really needed to explain to her that we can't go any further, and on the other hand, she looked incredible in her workout clothes and I was eager to see how far this relationship could go, despite the conflicting moral dilemma waging in my head.

"I suppose not," I said.

But once again, my 'other brain' won out and I stood up and joined Hana on the bed. I positioned myself on top of the covers next to her. It was easier to be intimate with her, before, when we were just brother and sister, I realized. Now that the sexual boundary had been crossed between us, I suddenly felt shy being so close to her. She was way out of my league! Instead of wrapping my arm around her or reaching for her hand, my hands were discreetly laying at my sides.

"But still. Look, I know it felt good," I said, emphasizing the word 'felt,' "but that doesn't make it okay."

Hana reluctantly reached for the remote and lowered the volume before crossing her arms and staring at me with her familiar bored expression.

"We haven't seen much of each other over the past couple years, so it's not crazy that we would suddenly be attracted to each other. But we can't let something like this go any further. It's plain wrong."

She was aiming the remote at the TV, presumably about to up the movie, when she heard the end of my rant and stopped.

"Why?" she asked. She aimed the remote at the TV and indeed upped the volume.

"Because I'm your brother!" I blurted out, "Your little brother, as a matter of fact!"

"Why?" she repeated herself. She sounded like younger version of herself that didn't accept that she wasn't allowed to do something or go somewhere, instead falling into a rabbit hole of asking "why?" after every explanation. If I could remember, mom would get annoyed to the point she'd literally shout at her. It's scared me and Akamaru when he was still a pup. She giggled lightly before saying, "I'm a big girl, Kiba. I can make my own decisions."

At this point we had both turned on our sides to face each other as the football pundits and former players began to talk about Barcelona's performance.

"I know. And even if I'm younger than you, that's kinda what I'm worried about," I paused briefly and placed my right hand on her exposed shoulder. I needed to say more and I didn't want her to try to run away from this topic like before, "I mean, fucking hell, Hana! You tried to kill yourself! You're not yourself. You might feel like you're equally responsible but you're not; you can't be."

My thumb was now gently drawing circles on her shoulder. As I spoke, she just calmly stared into my eyes and I became lost in her bright hazel eyes. Being so close to her, I could feel the primitive side of me preparing for more intimate contact, but that was not what I was here for, so I buried those feelings and focused. Taking a deep breath and exhaling through my nose, I said, "What I did to you was like taking advantage of someone when they're highly drunk. Do you get where I'm coming from?"

She inched towards me and leaned into my chest. I rolled onto my back, my right arm disconnecting from her shoulder and falling to my side. She slid an arm under my back and hugged my torso before resting her head on my chest. I raised my left arm and draped it around her, my hand resting on her side.

"You're so thick, baby brother. Can't you see that you're actually making me feel better as a whole? I want this; I've wanted this," she explained.

She snuggled into my chest and tightened her grip around my torso. I stared, wide eyed, at the ceiling while she held me. Her short revelation left me speechless. ' _I've wanted this?_ We had been very close up until about two years ago when I left for college but I didn't feel like it was any closer than normal siblings. I thought back to all the experiences we shared, from when we were children playing with stuffed animals with imaginary voices to when we were in middle school and high school. As we got older, the innocent, childish games naturally vanished but the time we spent together did not change. Even as we found friends closer to our age, we would still spend most evenings playing video games or watching movies together, reclined on the couch. She even made me dinner almost every evening that our mother was preoccupied with work or social events, usually simple meals like mac 'n cheese but eventually graduating to more complicated dishes. I truly didn't feel like this behaviour was unnatural for siblings but was it possible that I was a dense idiot and missed all the signs?

I looked at the girl wrapped around me, no longer just my sister, and mustered the courage to ask, "Is that why..."

"No," she said, startling me. "Let's not talk about it anymore." Her demeanor up until now had been mostly calm and retracted but her sudden interruption felt rash and passionate.

Still, I probed further, "So it wasn't because.."

"No, it had nothing to do with you," she again interrupted me. She paused briefly and took a deep breath before continuing, "I just felt overwhelmed for a _moment_ and let it get the best of me. I figured I could just change my mind and puked them out."

At first, we were both silent after she said this. It was the first time she mentioned what had happened and I felt like I was making a breakthrough. I felt exhilarated at the prospect that I might not have irrevocably caused further damage to this person, whom I loved so much, with my careless, aggressive behavior from earlier. I waited, patiently, for her to continue when I heard her sniff a few times.

"Are you okay?" I asked, moving even closer towards her.

I heard her sniffle some more, more openly this time, before continuing, "I just feel so stupid. I, I.." she trailed off and I noticed she was letting out small sobs against my chest. I started petting her head with my right hand and held her close to me with my left arm.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, Hana. It's alright, we don't have to talk about it anymore" I told her as she continued to sob on my chest. "It doesn't matter why you did it."

I felt powerless to help her and just held her tightly in my arms.

"Shh, it's going to be okay," I assured her, a clear strain in my voice. "I'll transfer schools and be closer to you if I have to; I don't care what it takes. I'm going to see you through this."

She was now openly crying in my arms and it was killing me inside to see my older sister so shaken up. "Please stop crying," I pleaded. I could hardly hide the stress in my voice as I spoke. I hated seeing her like this and I couldn't control my eyes; they began to flood with water. As if she could sense the sadness I felt for her, she held me tighter and sobbed quietly for several more minutes. It was all I could do to lay there with her and let her cry. I wanted desperately to make it stop but ultimately had to wait it out.

Eventually, she pulled up her face and stared into my eyes. Her eyes were red and bloodshot but other than the streaks of salty water, her face was clean as she never wore much makeup. "I love so you much, Kiba," she said before leaning into me and giving me an intense kiss on the lips. She rested her head on my chest again, her arms still wrapped around my torso.

I was silent for a moment before saying, "Just promise me you'll never do something like that again, okay?"

"I promise," she said, her voice muffled against my chest, "Are you still going to watch the highlights?"

I smiled brightly at her, "Will you watch with me?"

She chuckled, "Why do you bother ask?"

…

 _ **That's it for now! Things are about to go wild… I guess? :)**_

 _ **Have a great day/night.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Welcome back! Let's get to it!**_

…

 _ **Chapter 5**_

…

After watching the highlights of the Barcelona game, we started watching _A Nightmare on Elm Street 2_ ; we were bored afterward, and Hana suggested. Could I say no? No.

With my hand gripping her side, I began to run my hand down the length of the exposed skin between her sports bra and shorts. I was mesmerized by her womanly curves and by how smooth her skin was. I ran my hand up and down, sometimes bending in and giving her soft belly a light tickle. She wasn't ripped by any means, but I could feel firm, flat abs; a result of her exercise and dieting.

We were lying there for what felt like hours but was probably only ten to fifteen minutes; my fingers were gently rubbing her uncovered skin, her hugging my torso as her head rested peacefully on my chest. She had long stopped crying, content in just holding me while we sat in silence.

I couldn't help but feel a sense of redemption from her earlier comment. The words _'I've wanted this'_ echoed through my head. As if purely by happenstance, my selfish behavior might have helped her instead of further damage her.

Trying to take my mind, and Hana's, off the subject, I playfully started chanting:

"One. Two, Freddy's coming for you.  
Three. Four, better lock your door."

I could feel her laughter shaking her body on top of mine, and I took on a wide grin. She joined along as I kept singing:

"Five. Six, grab your crucifix.  
Seven. Eight, gonna stay up late.  
Nine. Ten, never sleep again."

For some reason, thinking about Freddy attacking me in my dreams made me sleepy, so I jolted forward and reached over to Hana for the TV remote resting on the window seal near the bed and pressed 'play.' As I lay back down into the pillows, she once again nestled onto my chest, this time scooting closer and draping her bare leg on top of mine. I was suddenly very aware of her large bust resting against my lower abdomen.

Seemingly uninterested in the movie on the other side of the room anymore, Hana said, "Keep tickling me."

Without hesitation, I moved my hand down the length of her belly and started running my fingers over her smooth, exposed skin. I desperately wanted to go just a little higher and slide my hand under her her sports bra and feel her large, firm tits in my hand. As I continued to glide my hand over her side and stomach, the desire nearly overwhelmed me as I imagined how soft it would feel; her flesh was spilling through my fingers. I abruptly pulled my hand back.

"I don't think I should be doing this, sis."

…

 _ **SOME TICKLING & LEMON INCOMING! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

…

My hand was resting on the bed now, and she leaned forward to look me in the eyes, her face only a few inches from mine. She turned her head slightly, closed her eyes and lightly parted her lips. Despite my uncertainty just moments before, I willingly parted my lips and met her lips halfway. Our mouths crushed together like this, I could feel her warm breath on my lips. I was straining my neck to meet her, and after a short time, I relaxed my head back into the pillows to get more comfortable. She responded by crawling on top of me, her arms hugging my neck. She looked down at me and slid her tongue across my upper lip. I felt goosebumps forming on my skin as she ran her slimy wet muscle back and forth. I simply closed my eyes and let the sensation flood over me before opening them and attacking her tongue with mine. We lapped at each others' tongues, openly between our mouths, for several seconds.

Shortly after, unsurprisingly, she darted her tongue past my open lips and licked the top row of teeth before once again entangling her tongue with mine, this time in my mouth. My hands had been resting on her lower back and were now sliding up her back towards her sports bra. Her chest crushed on top of mine, I stuck my thumbs under each side of her sports bra and reached inside to massage the sides of her soft mounds. I desperately wanted to keep fondling her but was startled by the sound of a loud, terrifying shriek from another side of the room. I suddenly felt very vulnerable and could feel my heartbeat accelerate. Quickly disconnecting from Hana's lips, I looked at what was over us and saw that it was just the horror movie still playing on the other side of the room.

My older sister pushed herself up and said, "Let's tickle each other's feet," as she got up to her knees and made her way off the bed. I felt like my heart was about to burst through my chest from the sudden interruption but she just calmly reached her large pile of pillows and began positioning them on the floor.

'Tickling each other's feet' was a practice that went back to our early childhood. We would lie at opposite ends of the couch or the floor and follow instructions from the other on what part of the foot to tickle. We had developed colloquialisms to make the process easier, saying things like "big toe" to indicate where our attention should be switched to. The process was so refined, in fact, that one need only pull their foot away and present the other one to indicate a change.

She made two piles of pillows, one in front of a plastic shelf which housed her collection of movies and the other about six feet away towards the other end of the room. She didn't even wait for me to respond, instead simply lying down on her side, supporting her head with her hand as her elbow rested comfortably on the pile of pillows in front of the shelf and turned to look up at the TV. She assumed that I would accept her proposal to rub each other's feet without hesitation. I did accept, of course, but before getting up, I drank in the sight of Hana lying on the floor. In her current position, I could once again make out the cracks of her ass through her tight-fitting gym shorts and her toned, creamy legs flowing across the floor.

As I stood up, I instinctively tried to hide the bulge in my pants. I realized quickly realized, however, that she couldn't see me and made my way to the pile of pillows opposite of her. I lay down, also on my side, facing the TV. My erection was becoming painful in its current position, and I settled for unbuckling the top of my jeans and pushing my erection under the waistband of my boxers, the top hidden under my t-shirt.

I was behind her, and her foot was easily within my reach. My foot being behind her head, however, was an obstacle. Usually, we would be lying on the couch, and it was simply a matter of bending a knee here or there and placing the foot on the other's chest or belly. In this position, I had to lift up her legs, momentarily, and slip my right leg in the space between them, her crotch resting inconspicuously against the back of my leg at the bend. Since I was much taller than her, my foot was easily within her reach, despite having to bend my leg at nearly a ninety-degree angle.

Hana immediately grabbed the base of my foot with one hand and ran the back of her fingers up and down the side of my foot; the sensation causing the hairs on my feet to stand up. This was my 'default' spot, and I grinned at her remembering it.

I had to bend her knees slightly to make her feet within comfortable reach as I grabbed her left foot and began to tickle erratically up and down with my first two fingers at the bottom center of her foot. I smiled broadly as she began to squirm wildly in my grip as I knew she was deathly ticklish in this spot.

"Jerk!" she laughed. "Tickle my big toe!"

I loosened my grip on her foot and allowed it to rest on the carpet. With my middle finger, I began to draw circles around the bottom of her big toe as we forced our attention to the movie. As the movie played on, we continued to rub and tickle each other's feet, occasionally one of us gesturing for a change in position. It was like riding a bike as I quickly re-familiarize myself with the procedure. Not long into the movie, her hands still working my feet, I found my left hand had made its way to her right calf. As my right hand was gently massaging the sole of her left foot, my left hand was gripping her lower leg as my thumb lightly massaged the smooth skin of her calf.

"Mmm, that feels nice," Hana purred.

In response to this, I pulled my leg from between her, effectively making this a one-sided affair, and gripped the bottom of her right leg with both hands. My legs were now behind her as she scooted towards me to give me easier access. I felt the curve of her ass slide over my bulge and rest against it. My fingers were wrapped around her shin as I worked my thumbs, side by side, into the muscles of her calf.

I heard her let out a soft moan.

My erection had long since deflated since our bout of french kissing but was soon growing again from the innocent friction against the back of her gym shorts. Her soft moan of approval motivated me to continue, and I focused entirely on her pleasure, the movie now just a distraction in the background. As I continued to massage her calves with my thumbs, I could feel her ass leaning into my crotch. At first, I was uncertain if it was intentional or not, but after several deliberate movements, it was clear that she was trying to position my erection between the soft mounds over her shorts. I was full mast when she finally positioned herself. My cock was sliding between the crack of her ass through our clothing as she continued to gyrate her lower body.

I became lost in the sensation and momentarily ceased my massage, instead just loosely holding her leg against my chest. My left hand naturally made its way down her soft skin and was now roughly gripping the top of her thick, creamy upper thigh.

I was beginning to meet her thrusts, the feeling almost causing me to lose all motor function when I snapped out of my lapse of focus. _I'm supposed to be pleasuring her,_ I thought to myself.

Standing vertical inside the waistband of my boxers was not a natural resting position for my fully erect cock, as it was now pushing painfully against the elastic material, testing its durability. The usual tent was now protruding through the bottom of my shirt, and the pressure against the bottom of my cock was uncomfortable. As I sat up from my prone position, I became grossly aware of this and pushed my erection back into my boxers and allowed it to run down my leg.

I grabbed Hana's left leg and guided her onto her back.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a note of concern in her voice.

"I'm supposed to be comforting you, not the other way around," I told her.

With wide eyes, she watched as I scooted between her legs and grabbed each side of her gym shorts and slowly pulled them down her long legs and over her feet. She was now in only her blue sports bra and what appeared to be a white cotton thong. The underwear had a small triangular piece covering her sex with thin strings that ran around her waist.

As I scooted closer, Hana reactively lifted her knees to allow me access. She scooted up the pillows and was now at a thirty-degree angle from the floor, her head resting on the small plastic shelf behind her. I heard her breathing accelerate and saw her magnificent chest rising and falling as I fell on my stomach, lying horizontally on the floor, and crawled in between her legs. With my head hovering over her panty covered pussy, my arms went under and around her legs and were resting on her belly. I began to run my hands up and down her belly and sides before finally sliding up to her bust.

She squirmed as I breathed warm air on her crotch while my thumbs slipped under the flexible material of her sports bra. I rested my chin on the upper part of the soft triangular cloth of her panties and looked up as my fingers pushed the bra up and over her large chest. From this angle, I could easily make out the impressive lumps and took this opportunity to properly appreciate how lovely they were. They were perfect twins with small, pink nipples in the center, surrounded by medium-sized areolas that, in the darkness, were almost indistinguishable with the color of her surrounding skin. I felt like I won the lottery as I admired her incredible figure.

"You are so beautiful," I said as I slid my hands down from her sports bra which was now crumpled up below her neckline. My hands engulfed each mound, and I couldn't help but roughly grope at the soft, pliable flesh with my fingers. I only indulged myself briefly, however, and after watching the smooth flesh spill through my fingers one last time, I returned to gently caressing her. With the back of my fingers drawing broad circles around her nipples, expertly alternating the pattern of my strokes, getting nearer and nearer to the prized nubs in the center only to pull back at the last second, I began to softly lick the soft cotton material over her crotch.

"Oh God," Hana panted as her legs tensed up, "Fuck."

I felt my body tingle at the feeling of my tongue on the textured material, not unlike the feeling one gets when one hear nails on a chalkboard. I soon overcame the feeling, however, as her juices began to leak into the cloth and I was overcome with a new sensation: her feminine taste. I dug my nose into her crotch and watched as the material became more and more damp with her wetness. I returned to my gentle licking, trying to draw out more and more of her forbidden nectar.

My senses were buzzing from the smell and taste of her musky sex. I was now lapping more aggressively into the material, trying to find her pussy lips through the now soaked panties. Hana was now squirming with almost every lick, and I had to move my hands from her chest to her lower back to keep her stable.

"Oh my God, this feels so good. Mmm!" She said, trying to muffle her voice.

With my right hand still supporting her back, I used my left hand to pull the wet material to the side. Her mons remained a mystery, still covered by the cotton material, but her pussy lips were completely bare. I stared openly at her pink folds and was mesmerized by her wet slit. With my thumb and index finger, I slightly parted the small, gentle folds and was awestruck as I watched them swell. I could see the inside tightly contracting and imagined how incredible it would feel with my cock inside. I ran my tongue up and down her outer lips as she writhed in my arms. I was still under the facade of gentle pleasuring but was losing an internal battle. She tasted divine.

"You're gonna fucking drive me insane!" Hana cried.

I responded by digging my nose into her crotch and sliding my tongue between her folds as far as I could reach. I wiggled my tongue wildly as my nose slammed into her clitoris. My senses were once again bombarded as I greedily lapped at the source of her wetness. I responded by digging my nose into her crotch and sliding my tongue between her folds as far as I could reach. I wiggled my tongue wildly as my nose slammed into her clitoris. My senses were once again bombarded as I greedily lapped at the source of her wetness.

Hana responded by grabbing my head and pulling me into her pussy, hard. With her hands now supporting her upper body, I again reached for her breasts and started mauling at them. Gone was the gentle caressing; instead of following a rougher approach, I grabbed each nub between the finger and thumb of each hand and started tweaking them. She squealed in response, and I slowly pulled my tongue from her vagina and enveloped her clit with my mouth. I licked at the small nub in my mouth as she writhed in my arms, my fingers continuing their manipulation of her nipples.

"Don't stop! Please, don't stop!" She moaned, begging her little brother for more. I was not going to.

She started shaking, almost violently, and I heard a few movie cases fall off the shelf. I had to remove my hands from her chest to her back to keep her lower body steady. Her hands immediately replaced mine and started tweaking her nipples as I continued to lap at her clit.

"Oh FUCK!" Hana screamed as she orgasmed from my tongue. I could feel her back arching in my hands as I continued my assault on her pussy. I thought I heard some voices from downstairs but was too consumed by the taste and feel of her pussy on my lips. I slowed down my motions to allow her to come down from her peak of sexual bliss.

…

 _ **End of Lemon**_

…

"Holy...shit, Kiba. You're good at that," Hana said, panting.

"Hang on a second, I'll be right back," I told her.

I pushed myself up from my prone position and stood up. Hana's eyes grew wide at the bulge running dow n my legs as I grabbed the top of my shirt and wiped her juices off my face. Still, in my boxers, I walked out of her bedroom to see if my suspicions were correct. I looked over the balcony into the living and found my mother sitting in her recliner watching the television.

"Did you say something, Mom?"

"I thought I heard cursing up there, is everything alright?" She asked.

"Everything's fine, Mom. Some DVD's just fell off the shelf, that's all," I lied. Well, partially lied.

"You two obviously know how I feel about you guys cursing. _Especially you two_. Don't let it become part of your vocabulary. I mean it!" she said, glaring at me with her motherly expression. I sighed a breath of relief and went into the bathroom for a quick leak.

Afterwards, I stood in front of the mirror and stared at myself. My chin was still glistening, and my shirt was soaked in Hana's juices. This was not, _at all,_ how I anticipated my homecoming to be like, but I was done second-guessing my intentions. I was uncontrollably sexually attracted my sister and she seemed to feed on it. The words _'I've wanted this,'_ again, echoed in my head.

I leaned into the sink and ran some water over my face before leaving and heading to my bedroom to change I entered my room and closed the door, I grabbed a handful of the damp shirt still clinging to my chest and brought it to my nose. I inhaled deeply and once again savored Hana's sweet scent. _Fuck it,_ I thought to myself, before pulling the shirt over my head and tossing it carelessly onto the floor. I changed into a fresh t-shirt and started to exit the room. Before I left, I noticed my alarm clock read: 9:39PM.

I quietly closed the door behind me and peered over the balcony to see if my mother was still downstairs. It was not uncommon for her to stay up late and watch TV, often falling asleep on her recliner or the couch, before finally retiring to bed. This time, however, she seemed to be in her bedroom but I noticed some light bleeding through the bottom of the door. I continued down the hallway and walked into her room, again locking the door behind me.

Hana was still lying on the floor with her chest prominently on display. Her head was resting on its side on the pile of pillows and she appeared to be fast asleep. I was aware that intense orgasms could have this effect on women but I'd never seen it before and certainly never caused it myself.

As I made my way across the room and kneeled near her, I nearly gave into temptation and started fondling her. But my brotherly instincts took over and I instead gently stretched the material of her sports bra over her exposed breasts. This caused her to quickly open her eyes, no doubt the friction over her sensitive nipples causing her to jolt awake. She reactively brought her hands to her chest and started repositioning the material, her hands manipulating and digging into her supple mounds. I just openly stared at her impromptu boob massage and could feel my dick growing in my boxers.

"Hey, my face is up here," She giggled. I smiled at her and stood up. Gesturing to help her up, I extended my hand and she gracefully accepted it and allowed me to pull her to her feet.

Standing in the center of the room with her soft hand gripped between my fingers, I asked, "It's getting late."

I laughed internally at my question as we had spent very little time actually watching the previous movie.

"Yeah, I'm really tired; I think I'm just going to go to sleep. Those four orgasms wore me out," Hana answered.

 _Four?_ I asked myself. By my count, she was only at three, but clearly, I had a lot to learn.

"Okay, no problem," I said as I kissed her cheek. In a way, I was slightly disappointed that I didn't get to play with her some more but I couldn't let the temptation get to me this time. I was also feeling quite tired. I had woken up unnecessarily early this morning due to my alarm clock, despite staying up late and drinking the night before. "I'll see you in the morning, then. Good night."

"Good night," she replied before giving me a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Needless to say, shortly after leaving her bedroom, I found myself lying in bed with no pants on. I pulled my erection through the gap in my boxers and went to town. My mind was completely consumed with images of Hana laying naked on the floor, her spectacular bosom and nipples on full display. It didn't take me long and as I finished, I simply held my hand over my cock and let it erupt into my hand and soak into my boxers.

I pulled a sheet over my lower body and fell into a deep, blissful sleep, dreaming of Hana.

At some point during the night, I was awoken by a presence sitting on my bed. I opened my eyes, which had long adjusted to the darkness, to see my sister beginning to slide onto the bed next to me. I looked over my shoulder at my alarm clock and it read: 11:33 PM.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice groggy and tired. As I looked her over, I noticed she was still in just her sports bra and panties. She was on her side, facing me, rubbing my chest with her right hand.

"I came to return the favor," she whispered, "My baby brother's been treating me nicely, now it's my turn."

…

 _ **That's all for now! Let me know what think of this chapter and I'll see you next time. Next chapter is just a lemon and nothing but a lemon. Consider this an early warning. :)**_

 _ **Have a great day/night.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Lemon… just lemon. You have been warned once again. But it's pretty short.**_

 _ **Enjoy nonetheless.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

…

 _ **Chapter 6**_

…

"Sis, what the hell are you doing?" I asked, my voice groggy and tired. As I looked her over, I noticed she was still in just her sports bra and panties. She was on her side, facing me, rubbing my chest with her right hand.

"I came to return the favor," she whispered, "My baby brother's been treating me nicely, now it's my turn."

I was exceedingly aware that my bedroom was directly over our parents'. A fact that had long restricted my ability to spend intimate time with the opposite sex.

Still staggered from my sleepiness, I watched as Hana sat up, grabbing the thin layer of sheets with her hands, and threw them over and off my lower body. My flaccid cock was still outside my boxer, spent from its earlier excursion, laying against my leg.

"Looks like someone had some fun without me," She teased as she ran her fingers over the dried cum on my boxers.

I lifted my left arm and let out a deep yawn into the back of my hand. I should have been shocked as she openly stared at my exposed crotch but I didn't realize how tired I was. Despite her presence, I could feel the pull of sleepiness consuming me, so I put a hand on Hana's back to anchor me in consciousness. My hand slid down her back and rested on her round ass as she turned her body towards my mid-section. She was on her knees as she leaned over my crotch, her ass pointing to the ceiling as her panties fell down the crack, exposing the top half of her round, delicious ass. I inhaled sharply as I felt her warm fingers prop up my flaccid penis.

"Not excited to see me?" she teased, licking her soft lips.

"It's not that, it's just-oh shit," I muttered as I felt her wet mouth devour my soft cock. She worked me all the way to the base, in and out of her mouth, my soft dick quickly inflating as it stretched through her warm lips.

"I can feel it growing in my mouth," she said with a mouthful of my cock, her face crammed against my pelvis. It came out more like " _I 'an 'eel uh ohing uh nny 'ouf."_

Her head continued to bob up and down on my cock, and I was soon full mast.

"I can't believe my baby brother has a big cock," she said after she pulled me out out her mouth. With one hand around the base of my cock, Hana started licking at the slit of my cock like an ice cream cone. I grimaced from the sensation and squirmed backward up on the bed.

"Sensitive are we, Kiba?" she teased before she once again swallowed my cock between her pink lips.

"Ohhh," I moaned.

Her jaw had expanded to accommodate my size as she pushed my cock into her mouth as far as she could. Flaccid, my cock was nothing impressive, but fully erect my cock had considerable girth and was a healthy inch or two above average in length. I could feel her trying to push it into her throat, but she soon gave up and gripped the base of my cock with her left hand and bobbed her head up and down, my cock gliding effortlessly over her tongue and into the back of her mouth. I let out a deep, guttural moan as she began to pull it out, then lick in a circular motion around the head before plunging my cock into her mouth as far as she could, alternating back and forth.

I grabbed the top of her head with my left hand and followed her motions. With my right hand, I groped incessantly at her spongy ass cheek, sometimes sliding my hands under the thin material of her panties and giving her other cheek a firm squeeze. The room was filled with sounds of her slurping and licking, and I could feel the burn of my orgasm rising in my loins.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come!" I panted.

Not missing a beat, she pulled her mouth to the top of my cock and once again began lapping at the slit on the head of my cock with her tongue. My cock was soaked in her saliva as she gripped it with both hands and jerked it rapidly. Riding the line between pleasure and pain, I was moments away from orgasm.

"FUCK!"

Before she had a chance to respond, I spurted a large wad of semen on her upper lip before she dived onto my cock, her tongue sliding left and right as my cock sat in her mouth. I continued to erupt my seed in her mouth as my hand continued its illicit massage of her round ass. After what felt like an eternity of coming in her mouth, Hana finally pulled up from my spent cock and sat back down next to my head and swallowed my load in one gulp.

"Mmm, tasty," she joked.

"Holy shit. Where did that come from?" I asked, dumbfounded. Then I realized how much of a fucking stupid question that was.

"I'm your older sister," she reminded me, "I know a thing or two already."

She just giggled and lay down next to me. I leaned forward and grabbed the crumpled sheets at the end of the bed and draped them over us. Lying back down, I could see she still had some of my semen on her upper lip.

"Hana," I said facing her, "You still have some of my ... you know." I pointed to the area just below her nose.

First, she tried to find it with her tongue, but eventually, she brought her right index finger to her lip and brushed it off. She brought her finger in front of her face to inspect it, briefly, before slipping her finger into her mouth and sucking it clean. She smiled at me and said, "Thank you."

At this point, I no longer cared, at all, that this was my sister or that just moments ago she had my dick in her mouth. I leaned into her and found her lips with mine. I could taste the salty remnants of my semen on her lips as I probed her lips with my tongue. She opened her mouth, and we embraced each other openly, connected at the mouth.

We continued our passionate french kissing for several minutes before she pulled back and found a pillow to lay her head on.

"I'm tired, do you mind if I sleep with you?" she asked.

"Not at all," I answered, honestly.

…

 _ **As I said… short. Let me know what you all thought. :)**_

 _ **Have a great day/night.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**It's been a while since I did this story, huh? Almost an entire year. I figured that I come back and attempt to finish this story before my school starts again.**_

 _ **And I would like to sincerely apologise to the people who favourited and followed this story for the longest of time. But nevertheless, I hope you enjoy!**_

…

 _ **Chapter 7**_

…

 _ **(Hana's P.O.V)**_

Some days the events that caused my sorrow to seem like an awful dream that will end as soon as I wake up. Other days nothing about what's happening seems real because I'm too numb to think and won't allow my mind to 'go there.' Then there are times when the pain is so raw that I feel like I can't get out of bed. I was all too familiar with the feelings of misery.

As I woke up on my side, in front of Kiba, I could feel the storm that raged in my mind subsiding, giving me relief and clarity. He was deeply asleep, I realised, and still, he still held me in his arms like I was the only thing that mattered.

…

 _ **(Kiba's P.O.V)**_

I am not a profound man nor am I a philosophical man. To me, dreams are sporadic memories-floating pieces of consciousness-that when combined might perhaps tell a full story but seldom did so, and as such, I rarely cared about them or what meanings they held.

Last night, however, my dreams were more vivid and precise than any I could remember; still only snapshots and puzzle pieces, but bright and memorable. I dreamed of Hana. I mused of looking down at her face staring up at me while we made passionate love. I had never seen Hana fully naked-although I had seen everything-and my unconscious mind connected the images together and recreated her as she lay before me. I was kissing the soft skin of her neck, the lumps of her chest crushed against me, as she tightly gripped my back.

In the unpredictable recesses of the dream world, I was suddenly aware of a missing presence at my side and reached forward to try to find it. Unable to see it, I woke up.

I was immediately aware that today was Saturday and there was no reason for me to be awake at this hour. Looking at my alarm clock to my right, it read the time: 8:41AM. Why am I awake right now? I asked myself. I was also aware that I had the hardest boner I'd ever experienced and was perplexed as to why.

 _Hana_ , I realised, as images from the dream and the day before came to the forefront of my thoughts. My older sister, Hana, had confessed to me that she had longed for us to be closer than just siblings just before she broke down in my arms. The night prior, she swallowed an insurmountable amount of pain pills that she stole from my father's stash and attempted to kill herself before forcibly vomiting them out.

I remembered how distant and cold her demeanour was, even as she was kind and open to me when we first saw each other. I also recalled how she pounced on me when I briefly lost control of myself and kissed her softly on the lips, if only temporarily. The kiss she gave me in return was anything but brief.

 _Where is she?_ I wondered.

Falling back asleep was not an option, so I painfully pulled myself from the warm bed and grabbed some fresh clothes and walked into the hallway. As I left my room, I was greeted by Hana in the passageway.

"Good morning," she said with a smile.

She had just stepped out of the bathroom and was wearing a large white towel wrapped around her midsection. Her hair was soaked and stuck to the back of her neck and upper back. In its wet state, it took on a shade of dark brown, although shining red when light bounced off of it at just the right angle. The towel barely concealed her massive chest, and I could just barely make out the top of the pink areola on her left breast as she lightly tugged on the towel to cover more of her waistline. I could see droplets of water running down her long, creamy legs.

Tearing my gaze away from her body, I returned her smile and said, "Good morning, sis. What time did you get up?"

"A few hours ago. You're pretty gropey in your sleep, you know," Hana laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I was dreaming, I think."

Her left hand was behind her back securing the towel in place as she leaned into it. In this pose, her back was slightly arched, and her chest was jutting invitingly forward. Understandably, I struggled to keep my attention on her face.

"I can't imagine about what!" she joked. "It's okay; I didn't exercise yesterday, so I did some extra sets earlier. Water's ready and warm for you," she explained.

She turned and headed for her bedroom. I took this opportunity to admire her form from behind. The towel struggled to cover her ass as it hugged around her waist; each step was pulling more of my attention from my task as they moved the towel and revealed more and more with each step.

It wasn't until she finally closed her bedroom door that I returned my attention to taking a shower. It was a brief shower-at least it would have been if I didn't also take this private time to relieve myself in the shower.

I exited the bathroom in a fresh pair of boxers and headed into my bedroom to complete my wardrobe for the day. I put on some shorts and a t-shirt and started downstairs.

I found Hana reclined on the large black leather couch opposite the television in the living room. She was wearing a pink tank top that revealed a small amount of cleavage and white short shorts that left most of her upper legs exposed. The tank top had spaghetti straps that did little to hide the red straps of her bra. She was lying across the couch with one leg over her knee, her head propped up on the armrest.

"Where's Mom?" I asked as I sat down in my mom's recliner which sat perpendicular to the couch.

"She had some business meeting to go to. She'll be back later tonight," Hana answered. She was watching a morning show, and they were doing a cooking segment, but my focus was entirely on my sister.

"Hey, Hana," I said after the show went to commercials.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay with all this?" I paused for a moment to try to find the words but failed, and the silence pushed me to continue, "You know.. with us?"

She sat up on the centre cushion of the couch and stared at me with her hands on her lap.

"Of course I am," she said bluntly, "You?"

I wanted to tell her "yes, of course; you're a serious hotty," but I didn't want to be crass to Hana.

"I swear on my life, Hana, I didn't plan any of that. It just happened. But yes, I'm fine with this if you are. Honestly, I don't know what I did to deserve it."

She smiled, sitting up, and said: "Come here."

Not requiring further insistence, I moved from the recliner to the couch cushion next to Hana and wrapped an arm around her side. She responded by wrapping her arms around my upper body and leaning into my chest.

"Obviously, we can't tell anyone," she insisted.

"Anything you want," I responded. As I held Hana and felt her warm body in my arms, I would have done anything she said. She smelled clean, and I could smell the familiar scent of the watermelon shampoo she used in her hair.

"Mia is coming over later," she said. I vaguely remembered her short, half-Asian best friend, "I told her I was busy but she insists."

She removed her hands from my torso and wrapped them around my neck as she rotated her body and straddled my legs. I was running my fingers up and down the bottom of her exposed upper legs as we continued our conversation.

"Mia? I think I remember her," I said, Hana's face half a foot away from mine.

My hands had made their way to her ass and held her loosely against me as she said, "Yeah. She knows something is up with me and wanted to hang out."

"Are you gonna tell her about us?" I asked.

"No! Of course not. But you better not get any ideas."

"What do you mean?" I asked, perplexed.

Hana didn't answer me; instead, she leaned her forehead into mine and peered into my eyes. I held her stare for a short while until she pulled back slightly, turned her head and kissed me. There was something about kissing Hana that just felt so incredible and I happily returned her kiss. I opened my mouth slightly, eager for more when she closed her lips over my bottom lip and pulled away.

"I'm gonna take a nap before Mia gets here. She's exhausting to be around sometimes," Hana said with a sigh. She gave me a peck on the lips then got up and left me.

I made myself a bowl of cereal then sat in front of the living room television until about eleven in the afternoon when I heard a light knock on the door. I quickly got up to answer it.

As I opened the door, I was greeted by who was clearly Mia. She was skinny and had loose, shoulder-length black hair. She was much shorter than Hana-barely an inch or two over five feet-and had a very girlish demeanour in how she presented herself. She was wearing a red and white striped t-shirt with a black shirt underneath that extended beyond the top shirt where it met her dark blue jeans. She had black rimmed glasses that I thought were far too big for her face as they reached nearly to her cheekbones. She was distinctly Asian-looking, but I couldn't put my finger on what orientation. If I had to venture a guess, I would say half Korean, half white. She had olive skin, but her facial features were more white than Asian. All things considered, she looked adorable.

I opened the glass panel door and told her to come inside.

We were standing on the tiled partition near the front door when she said, gleefully, "Hi! I'm Mia!" She had a broad toothful smile as she extended her hand to shake mine.

"Kiba. Hana's younger brother," I explained.

"Oh, I know that. Hana talks about you all the time. She says you're really good at football."

"I'm not that good," I responded as I made my way to my mom's recliner and sat down. My bowl of soggy cereal remained on the stand near the recliner, unattended to.

"Hana's upstairs. She was taking a nap, but I'm sure she's awake by now."

"Okay! Nice meeting you, Kiba!" Mia said with a smile before running up the stairs.

…

 _ **(Hana's P.O.V)**_

"Your brother's kind of a hunk!" Mia said as she sat down on my bed. I was sitting at my desk browsing Facebook when she entered, not even bothering to knock.

"Is that right?" I asked. I didn't want to make it evident that I had become very intimate with Kiba the day before.

"I love how tall he is. He's very handsome in that 'I don't care about my appearance' kind of way. He could use a haircut, though," she laughed.

I liked his unkempt, scraggly brown hair but didn't want to voice my opinion and instead pretended to ignore her.

"Would it be weird if he asked me out?"

 _Bitch, don't you fucking dare!_ I could feel the early pangs of jealousy in my chest but tried to ignore them and replied neutrally, "Maybe a little."

"Hmm," Mia pondered out-loud. "So how are things going with you-know-who?"

"It's fine," I lied.

…

 _ **(Kiba's P.O.V)**_

Mia was upstairs for maybe ten minutes when I heard Hana's bedroom door open and close. I watched as Mia gracefully marched down the steps and sat down in my mother's recliner opposite of me. I was watching a replay of the match last night.

"Ugh, sports!" Mia groaned. Why does she care what I watch in my free time? I wondered.

She pretended to be interested in the show briefly before turning to me and asking, "Wanna play a game?"

"What kind of game?" I asked. As I spoke, I watched as Hana slowly made her way down the staircase. She was still adorned in her pink tank top and white shorts but had wrapped her auburn hair in a ponytail. Her long hair was draped over the front of her right shoulder and rested on the lump of her right breast. I stared at her questionably when she landed on the plush rug at the bottom of the stairs. Hana shrugged in response.

"Well, not football!" Mia declared. "I was thinking twister. Hana said she'd play, will you? It's not as fun with just two people."

"Well if Hana says she'll play, I'll play," I responded.

"Ha! As if you need her permission," Mia responded. _Yes, I did need her permission,_ I thought to myself. Twister is a somewhat physical game, after all.

Hana sat down on the couch with her arms crossed as Mia rushed into the kitchen to find the game. She opened a drawer in the china cabinet on the east wall and rushed back into the room with the game in her hands. I wasn't even aware we had a 'game drawer.'

"Okay, the rules are pretty simple if you don't know them," Mia explained as she placed a large mat on the floor in the centre of the living room. It was a four by six grid of large colourful circles. The top row was red, followed by blue, yellow, then green. "We take turns spinning this dial, and we put the body part on the corresponding colour that it instructs us to. The last person still standing wins! I'll go first."

I watched as Mia spun the dial and it landed on "left foot red." She casually walked to the corner of the mat nearest the couch and placed her left foot on the furthest red circle.

"Okay, so now one of you go. As the game goes on, it gets harder as we spread out across the mat. You can't remove your hands or feet from the colours unless you are instructed to by the game, or so you can spin the dial for yourself or for someone else."

Hana was making no effort to move, so I got up and volunteered. "I'll go," I said.

I walked into the centre of the room and flicked the dial with my middle finger. I watched as it landed on "right-hand green."

I walked into the centre of the mat and sat down in the centre two rows next to where Mia was standing and placed my right on a green circle, the one at the corner of the mat.

"Your turn, Hana," I said.

Hana rolled her eyes and got up to spin the dial. She got "right-hand red."

Hana moved into the centre of the mat and sat in front of me with her right hand on the red circle, two circles below the one occupied by Mia's left foot. The dial was at the opposite end of the mat, so I kicked at it with my feet to get it within reach and brought it onto the carpet.

"Thank you," Mia said as she flicked the dial with her big toe. It landed on 'right foot red.' "Ha!" she said before turning away from Hana and me, facing the couch, and placing her right foot on the red circle next to her left foot.

As it was now my turn, I spun the dial and got "left foot blue." With my right hand still placed on the corner green circle, I reached my left foot across the mat and set it on the blue circle at the opposite corner of the carpet, my body facing up. Hana had to hurry towards the couch to make room for me.

Hana was next and got "left-hand green." With my body sprawled out across the mat, she had to lean over me and place her hand on the empty green circle above the one currently occupied by my left hand. In this position, she was hovering over my body, facing down at me.

I was immediately aware that from this position, I could quickly look down Hana's cleavage. Her tank top was hanging slightly off her body, revealing her red bra below. I stared ashamedly at her mammaries as they hung from her chest, inches above me. I turned my attention to her pretty face. Her mouth was partially open as her breathing accelerated from her promiscuous position over me. Realizing my mistake, I settled for diverting my eyes upwards and staring at the ceiling.

I could no longer see the dial as Mia made an effort to bend over us and spin it.

"Uh oh," I heard her mutter.

I watched as Mia attempted to step over the pile of bodies that was Hana and me and place her left foot on the unoccupied green circle below Hana's left hand. She failed, however, and crashed on top of us. Miraculously, I managed to support the weight of both girls as they crushed into me, my limbs holding steady.

"Wow, you must really want to win!" Mia exclaimed as she looked down at me.

She stayed there for longer than was necessary, but I didn't say a word as my straining muscles were but a faint voice in the back of my mind as I felt Hana's chest crushed against mine. Her face was so close to mine that I could feel the warmth of her breath on my chin.

Eventually, she got off, and my muscles immediately moaned their approval as Hana began to separate from me and support her weight with her own limbs.

It was now my turn again, and I was unable to reach the dial, so Mia spun it for me. It landed on "left foot red," where my foot was already placed. Mia brought the dial with her and sat on my mom's recliner.

Hana was tasked with "left-hand yellow." She had no instructions for her feet so she could have just sat down next to me and placed her hand on a yellow circle under me, but instead, still hovering over me, she circled her arm around my waist and reached for the yellow circle. As she reached, I could see and feel her body getting closer to mine, the swell of her chest again crushing against me. Her hand slipped as she reached below me and she fell on top me.

She quickly rolled off me and said, "Well, I guess I lose them."

"You didn't even try!" Mia cried.

Hana ignored her and went to my dad's recliner. She grabbed the TV remote and started browsing through the channels as I sat down on the couch.

"Do I win, then?" I asked.

"Yes," Mia said. "You were still holding on when Hana slipped."

"What do I win?" I asked without thinking.

I glanced at Hana, first, whose glare was fixedly set on me and chilling me to the bone, causing me to regret asking the question immediately. Then I looked at Mia who was rubbing her chin.

"Hmm. A kiss?" Mia said.

"From who?" I again asked without thinking.

"From me, silly!"

Mia got up from my mom's recliner and sat down next to me on the couch. I was undoubtedly nervous.

I was too dumbfounded to respond. I could have said anything; I could have said I have a girlfriend, but before I had a chance, Mia grabbed both sides of my face and turned my head before planting a big sloppy kiss on my lips. It was brief, but she was very clearly eager.

"Kiba, can I talk to you in private?" I heard Hana say as Mia pulled away.

I was still in shock from Mia's sudden kiss. She didn't hesitate at all-grabbing my head and turning me the moment she sat down. I got up from the couch and followed Hana into mom's room and into her bathroom. She closed both doors on the way there.

When she locked the door and turned around, she appeared flustered and upset.

"Why did you let her kiss you?"

"I didn't get a chance to respond, she just lunged at me!" I responded.

She walked towards me and stood right in front me, before turning around and leaning her back against my chest and looking over her shoulder at me.

"Did you like it?" she asked, tauntingly.

"No!" I said. "I mean, under different circumstances, maybe, but I didn't want her to kiss me."

She was still leaning into me, and my hands gripped her at her waist. She grabbed my hands and pulled them to her belly.

"Do you like her more than me?" Hana asked while continuing to snake my hands higher up her torso. I could feel the contour of her upper rib cage before she placed my hands directly on her large breasts over her top. She began to grind her ass against my crotch as she reached her left hand over my head and started running her fingers through my hair.

"Hell no!" I said with her globes firmly in my hands. I hesitated due to her abruptness but eventually began to massage the pliable flesh in my hands gently. Even though two layers of clothing, they felt incredible.

With her right hand, Hana lifted the bottom of her shirt to my relentless hands. I hesitated to let go before allowing her to raise the shirt over her chest. My hands immediately went under her bra and pulled it up and over her breasts. I returned to massaging her chest, my eyes glazed over with desire, as I directly rubbed her tits, the soft flesh spilling through my fingers. I could feel her nipples hardening in my palms,, and I shifted my hands,, so her nubs were between my index and middle fingers and continued groping her chest, this time pinching her nipples between my fingers.

Hana's head was turned to the side,, and her face instantly contorted to pleasure. Her eyes were clenched shut, her mouth partially opened as if silently moaning, as I kneaded the flesh of her breasts and pinched her nipples. Her hair was still over her shoulder and danced around her chest as I moved my hands. I craned my neck and started kissing the side of her mouth before she pulled me to her with her hand and pushed her tongue between my willing lips.

We french kissed for close to thirty seconds before she abruptly pulled away, panting, and started pulling her clothing back over her chest and belly.

I watched, regretfully, as her incredible tits disappeared under her bra and shirt.

Christ! My sister's so fucking beautiful! I thought to myself. "Why would I want Mia when I have you?" I asked. "You're perfect."

Hana smiled. "Thank you. I guess I went a little overboard there," she giggled adorably. "We should go back out there, Mia is waiting for us."

"It's gonna take a little while for me to calm down," I said pointing at the bulge in my pants.

Hana gave me a mischievous grin and flipped on the fan switch next to the light switch. The massive rectangular intake fan above the toilet started roaring.

She moved across the room, and I watched as she got down on her knees and started pulling down my shorts.

"Let's make this quick, okay?" she teased as she fished around my boxers for my dick before pulling it out and immediately engulfing the head of my cock between her lips.

"Holy shit," I moaned as she impaled her wet mouth with the first three inches of my cock. She gripped the base with both hands and worked me in and out of her, over and over. I knew I wasn't going to last long.

I blissfully enjoyed her cocksucking for another thirty seconds before she moved her hands and tried to take as much of me as she could. I could feel the edge of her throat as she let out a small gag before her throat opened and she pushed her lips to my pelvis. She had taken all of me. She held the position for another four or five seconds before pulling out.

"Don't stop, Hana, I'm nearly there," I panted.

With her left hand holding the base of my cock, she started jerking her right hand up and down the length of my shaft while she licked the head of my cock between her lips.

"Fuck yeah, that's it; don't stop!" I moaned.

She moved her right hand and returned to devouring my cock over and over again,, and I exploded in her mouth. I couldn't help it. Her eyes went wide,, and she paused for a moment before gulping my first wave of cum. She returned to sucking me, this time slowly, drawing out my cum as it continued to erupt. She continued to suck me for a long time after I finished. After she was satisfied I was entirely spent, she pulled me out of her mouth and stood up.

"That should take care of it," she said.

"God, I love you," I said as I pushed my deflating cock back into my pants and zipped them up.

She just smiled and started washing her hands in the sink.

"Seriously, Hana. If we're doing this - you and me doing this - then you have nothing to worry about."

"I know," Hana said. "But I think Mia has a crush on you. I guess I just got a bit jealous when she kissed you."

"I'll tell her to get lost!"

Hana dried her hands and turned to face me, chuckling. "No, don't do that. Let her down easy if you have to. We can't make it too obvious."

With that, Hana left the bathroom and returned to the living room. I returned to her,, so it didn't seem suspicious.

We weren't gone for more than ten minutes,, but I still felt guilty as I returned to the living room and sat down in my mom's recliner. Mia was still sitting on the couch, just absentmindedly staring at her cell phone. I couldn't help but wonder if she knew what we were up to. There had been an empty room between us, two doors, and the sound of the bathroom fan concealing our incestuous fun, but it still bothered me.

"Wow, you guys sure had a lot to talk about. I hope it wasn't me!" Mia said with a nervous laugh. I couldn't help but feel bad for her; she apparently had a crush on me and went above and beyond the call of duty to make it painfully obvious to both Hana and me.

"No, it was nothing. Just some family stuff," I told her.

"Oh! Should I leave?" Mia asked, looking at Hana.

Before Hana had a chance to respond, I said: "I'm actually going to go upstairs and try to catch up on some TV shows I missed." There was a palpable, awkward tension between the three of us at this moment (or was it all in my head?) and I desired nothing more than to separate myself from this situation.

I stood up from the recliner and started for the staircase. "It was really nice meeting you, Mia."

"Wait!" Mia said as I passed her. "Give me your cell phone for a second."

Remembering Hana's comment about not making it visible, I reached into my pocket and handed Mia my phone. I watched as she inputted her contact information into my phone and mine into hers.

"Maybe you can give me a call sometime, and we can hang out," she said with a warm smile.

I smiled back at her and bolted upstairs. Once I was in my room, I felt decidedly sorry for Mia. Under any other circumstances and I would have jumped at the opportunity to see more of this cute girl, but with Hana being a more intimate part of my life now, it was apparently not a good idea. There was no comparison, either, if it really came down to it.

I spent the better part of the afternoon locked up in my room, playing computer games and blaring music through my headphones. This was not uncommon behaviour for me - I could spend entire days in a trance, just listening to music and clicking away at the computer screen. I was also terribly addicted to competitive video games, although I was mostly rubbish at them. It was the grind and steady improvement that motivated me. It was close to one in the afternoon when I felt the pangs of hunger and lurched from my cave to return to society.

I came downstairs and found mom in the kitchen. She had several Tupperware containers loaded with food, "Hey, mom. You're home early?"

"Oh Kiba, there's plenty of leftovers if you're hungry," my mom said. "Is Hana here?"

I honestly had no idea. "I don't know, I'll check."

It looked like potato salad and barbeque, and I was anxious to eat, but I rushed upstairs. The bathroom door was open with the light off, so I went to Hana's bedroom. Without knocking, I entered and found her room empty. Where'd she go? I wondered.

"She's not here, Mom," I said after coming back downstairs. It was just the two of us in the kitchen as Dad had moved into the living room. I grabbed a plate and started opening up the Tupperware containers.

"I thought you guys were going to spend time together?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I'm not sure where she went. Her friend, Mia, came over earlier this afternoon and we played some games,, but then I went upstairs. Want me to call her?"

"No, it's fine. Hana's probably just hanging out with Mia. How was she? Did she seem normal?" she asked.

I didn't realise it until now, but she did seem utterly normal today. Not counting the encounter in the bathroom, of course. That was still very abnormal, even for me.

"Actually, yeah. Hana was much more lively today than she was yesterday."

"Oh, that's great. Don't bother Hana - I'm sure they just went out for lunch or something."

I filled my plate with a couple of barbeque sandwiches and a whole lump of potato salad and sat down at the dinner table and started eating. While I was eating, curiosity got the better of me, and I texted Hana.

 _Me: Hey, where are you?_

I ate in solitude for ten minutes while I silently waited for her reply. After I finished eating, I ran my plate under some water in the sink then put it in the dishwasher.

Where the hell did she go? I wondered after going upstairs to my bedroom. Yesterday her existence was practically limited to the confounds of her bedroom; yet today, she was gone without even mentioning to me where she was going.

I sat at my computer and tried to not think about Hana,, but I couldn't help it. It wasn't until about an hour later when I noticed my phone vibrate next to my keyboard. I instantly reached for it and recognised Mia's contact information.

 _Mia: Hey. I'm actually kinda thrilled that you're in town._

It wasn't exactly what I was hoping to see, but she was with Hana, so I responded.

 _Me: Hey, you too. It was great meeting you._

 _Mia: Hana seems to be in a better mood now that you're in the picture. She was in a severe funk over her boyfriend for a while, haha. It's too bad you're not here with us._

I could feel my heart jump into my throat. Boyfriend? Since when? It felt like my guts were turning inside out as I stared at her words.

 _Me: Her boyfriend?_

I could barely type the words and had to painstakingly correct both words multiple times.

 _Mia: Yeah, he's an American. His name is Trent. We ran into him at the mall and ate lunch together. I'd invite you, but we're actually leaving now. I'm driving so I'll ttyl! Bye!_

I couldn't even bring myself to say goodbye to her. I always felt like saying goodbye in a text message was unwarranted but still, I usually at least said goodbye. My heart was pounding in my chest as I came to terms with the implications of her last message, however, and my mental state was not stable enough to carry on a conversation - even the ending of one. She not only had a boyfriend but she still has a boyfriend. I leaned back in my computer chair and realised I was shivering. I had reached out to her and against my better judgement had become very intimate with her, and she had a boyfriend?

I knew I was being irrational, but I couldn't help it. It was weird. In one way, our relationship started this weekend, but in another way, it felt like our relationship had been an ongoing thing. She was my sister!

I had to take my mind off Hana. It was gut-wrenching, the realisation that she had a boyfriend and didn't tell me. I tried to engross myself in my computer, and it worked, to some extent. With my headphones on, I didn't even hear her come home when I saw my cell phone vibrate and light up.

 _Hana: I'm home now. Come to my room._

I had no idea what I was going to say to her. I forced myself out of my chair and walked to her bedroom. I stood in front of her door for a moment and tried to calm down. I took several deep breaths and thankfully it worked. I knocked on her door a few times before entering. Then the word popped up in my head, and I flipped out of nowhere.

"Where in the hell were you?" I yelled.

Hana was standing, startled by my sudden appearance, still wearing her pink tank top and white short shorts. Her silky long auburn hair was loose and fell over her back. She was facing a shelf on the south wall of her room that housed her collection of movies.

"I - I.." Hana stuttered. She stammered as I roughly grabbed her elbows at her sides before she had a chance to turn around.

"Mia says you have a boyfriend!? When were you planning on telling ME that?" I commanded.

"I'm sorry!" Hana cried before bursting into tears. I was still standing behind her, holding her arms against her sides. I immediately let go of her elbows and backed away. _Wait a minute, this is my sister. What the hell am I doing?_ I thought to myself.

Hana ran to her bed the moment I released her. She was sitting with her knees in the air and her back against the headboard of her bed. Her hands were wrapped around her face as she sobbed. I felt like an asshole. Moreover, I felt like a stupid, jealous idiot.

I didn't move, instead choosing to stand in the middle of the room. I had caused this, and I didn't want to upset Hana further. "No, I'm sorry," I explained, "Who is he?"

"His name is Trent," she said, wiping the tears off her cheeks. "But he's not my boyfriend anymore. He never really was."

I was familiar with someone named Trent that was in the same class as me in high school. He has a foreign student who played basketball but apparently didn't make it very far since he left to go to another school. I didn't remember thinking anything being particularly 'off' about him but he wasn't part of my social circles.

"Oh," I said plainly. I felt terrible for being rough with her, but now I was intrigued.

I stood, silently, for several moments until Hana said, "Mia didn't know; I didn't know how to tell her. We were just shopping, and we ran into him. Mia has met him a few times and recognised him. I didn't know what to do."

I felt the boulder slowing lifting from my chest but still needed to hear more. Again, I wasn't entirely sure if I was always welcome in Hana's room. "Do you want me to leave?" I asked after a prolonged silence.

She shifted on her bed, slightly, and muttered, "No." Her lips trembled a little as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Come and hold me," Hana said, looking into my eyes.

I rushed to her bed and sat down next to her before wrapping an arm around her shoulder; Hana snuggled into the crook of my neck.

I held Hana tight in my arms for a long time before saying, "Tell me about Trent."

She was no longer crying, although her face was still speckled with tears.

"He's charming and handsome," she said, pulling away from me. Her arms wrapped around her knees. "He told me he loved me. He was my first real boyfriend. At least I thought he was."

"What happened?" I asked. I felt guilty for probing her, but I still needed answers.

"I found out he already had a girlfriend. He was just using me!" Hana said, her voice straining heavily towards the end. A tear ran down the side of her cheek, and I brushed it off with my index finger.

"Hey. Don't let people get under your skin like that," I said. The hypocritical nature of my words was not lost on me as I relived how upset I was at learning Hana had a boyfriend.

"The moment I found out, I told him I didn't want to see him anymore. I felt dirty. He was my first time. But Trent told me he loved me, he said he would break up with his girlfriend and start dating me. We got together a few times after I found out and I just feel like an idiot, now, because he never planned on breaking up with his girlfriend."

She said all of this very quickly, and I listened intently.

"I couldn't believe I could do that to Madison and I just felt like a stupid whore. Eventually, I caught on and I told him I hated him and I never wanted to see him again."

'Madison' was a name I recognised. This Trent guy was definitely the one I knew from high school because he had been dating another foreign student, Madison, since middle school. And now, I made a mental note to reach out to her and tell her that her boyfriend was a cheating scumbag.

Hana turned towards me and leaned into the crook of my neck. "But..but.." she stuttered before she openly sobbed into my shoulder.

"What did he do?" I asked as she cried into my shoulder.

"He threatened to tell people what kind of girl I was," Hana said between sobs, "That I'm just a slut if...if I didn't keep seeing him."

My mind went blank as I held Hana in my arms. I could feel my chest convulsing, threatening to explode. I was writhing with anger as I pulled from Hana's embrace. The empty, blank feeling in my mind turned to primordial outrage, and I wanted to kill this Trent person.

"That motherfucker!" I growled before pacing erratically around her room.

"Please, Kiba calm down!" Hana begged in a low voice.

"How the fuck am I supposed to be calm?" I asked seriously, still fuming with anger.

I was sitting down on the edge of the bed with Hana's arms draped over me as she continued to try to calm my nerves. The anger had subsided, if only slightly; my father's sudden appearance felt like someone had just dumped a bucket of cold water over my head. I spread out legs and turned to lay down, causing Hana to disconnect from my shoulders.

"So, are you going to take care of it?" Hana asked, lying on her side and facing me.

I took a few deep breaths and could feel the anguish of leaving my body with each exhalation.

"Yeah," I answered. Turning to face my sister, I said "Listen, I'm sorry I for flipping out a while ago. Mia texted me and said where you were and I kinda just freaked out."

"It's okay," she said calmly.

"No, Hana, it's not." I felt like I was unravelling as I spoke. "You deserve so much better than that, and you especially deserve better than what's happening with you and Trent. But don't worry about him. Just come clean with Mia and say you and him are over. I'll handle the rest."

"Don't do something stupid, Kiba," Hana said firmly.

"I'm not going to sit around knowing that my sister is being guilt-tripped into fucking somebody she doesn't love!"

I paused for a moment, noticing she didn't correct me and I felt the fire within me rekindling. I had no reason to be mad at Hana and tried to channel my rage and choose my words wisely.

"Hana, you're not a bad person, okay? You didn't know Trent had another girlfriend and he took advantage of your kind nature. He coerced you, and I won't let him get away with it!"

I noticed Hana's eyes begin to tear up and pulled her close to me. I wrapped my arms around her back as she rested her head on my chest.

"You're an angel, Hana. You're my angel, and right now, it's my job to look after you. You never have to see him anymore, I promise." I had no idea what I was going to do, but I wanted to help this person in my arms more than anything. She really was an angel; she was kind to a fault, and I could understand why something like this would tear her up on the inside. She was older than me, sure, but at the same time also young and naive and Trent took advantage of her, of that, I had no doubt.

"I just don't want you to do something stupid."

I laughed at her comment and said, "Can't you tell by now that I am stupid?" I asked rhetorically. I pulled away and stared into her eyes and noticed them light up.

Hana grabbed both sides of my head and planted a kiss on my lips. "Maybe, but you're my stupid brother." Before I had a chance to retaliate, she closed in for another kiss, this time maintaining contact. I sighed at the feeling of her warm lips against mine and kissed her back. I opened my mouth, and she latched onto my bottom lip before sliding her tongue into the gap between my lips.

I pulled back. "Wait."

Hana pulled back and glared at me, her eyes narrow and her face showing an expression of hurt.

"It's not you - It's Trent," I explained. "If he contacts you, just ignore him, okay?"

Hana had separated from me and was lying down on her side, facing me.

"But.. the last time I tried to ignore him, he.."

She trailed off as I interrupted her, "No! Don't tell me. If you give me details, I swear to God I might actually kill him."

Hana was silent for several moments before asking, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll figure it out tomorrow with a clear head."

We spent the rest of the afternoon lying on Hana's bed, just holding each other and talking. It was clear to me now that her 'boyfriend,' Trent, was the primary source of her distress and I continued to assure her that I would take care of him. Hana's mood became noticeably cheerier, as had my own, as we opened up to each other and promised to never keep things from one another.

…

 _ **And there you have it after a long hiatus.**_

 _ **Also, in case some you are wondering, yes. Mia, Trent and Madison are OC's that I came up with. Don't ask why because there is actually no story behind it. But anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this new addition to the story and I'll see you all soon!**_

 _ **Have a great day/night.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Did I forget to mention that there will be more lemons? I think I did. Sorry about that, hehe.**_

 _ **Just be aware of them, I guess. :)**_

 _ **No, I'm kidding. I'll give you all a heads up before anything sexual comes.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

…

 _ **Chapter 8**_

…

Evening finally sets in, and this time, instead of watching movies, we both decided we watched Friends. As we cuddled and watched the comedy ensue, the ungodly amount of anger I had felt earlier in the afternoon had faded completely. Hana just had a way of disarming me and making me want to be a better person. I loved her, and I knew that somehow things would work out fine.

I would have held Hana on that twin sized bed and watched horror movies until the end of time if I could, but after the third movie, I felt sleepy and needed a break.

"I'm tired, let's go to sleep," I declared.

"Okay," Hana responded before she kissed me on the cheek.

I was on my back with my arm wrapped around Hana. She rested a hand on my chest and leaned against my shoulder. I stared at the ceiling in silence for a long time, contemplating the next day, before eventually drifting off to sleep.

I awoke to the feeling of someone nudging me in the ribs. "Wake up," I heard Hana whisper. I must have been asleep for at least an hour because my eyes felt heavy and my muscles were stiff.

"I'm awake," I said begrudgingly.

"You don't have to do anything tomorrow. I'll just tell Trent that we're finished and whatever happens, happens."

She had moved from her earlier position and was now lying on her back next to me, her head turned to its side, facing mine. Her voice indicated that she hadn't been sleeping.

I found it amusing that she had been lying there thinking about the consequences of her confession to me and came to the conclusion that Trent might actually be in grave danger. He was, of course, but it wasn't my fault he didn't know Hana had a tall, athletic older brother.

"Hah," I laughed. "Feeling merciful now that you've realised you've unleashed me? He's dead meat. Sorry, not sorry."

She gave me a sly grin and said, "You're going to save me; is that it?"

"Of course!"

She strained her neck to lean into me and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. "I love you," she said.

 _ **(LEMON)**_

I tickled her cheek with the back of my fingers as she pulled away before she turned to her side and scooted closer to me. She kissed me again, more forcibly this time, and I gave in to the pressure. I latched onto her mouth, this time immediately opening my mouth and exploring her's with my tongue. She whimpered into my mouth as I groped her left breast with my right hand. As I kissed her, my senses were flooded with her pheromones as well as the familiar fragrance of watermelon. My earlier hesitancy was now lost on me as I feasted on the inside of her mouth.

I sat up and crawled on top of her, forcing her on her back. I grabbed the bottom of her shirt and started peeling it off her skin, eventually up and over her head. She extended her arms to aid me, and soon she was dressed in only her panties; her large, pale orbs with their light pink nipples now on full display. I dove down to her breasts and latched onto her left nipple and began hungrily sucking on it. With my right hand, I attended to the other breast, the hand manipulating the soft flesh as her nipple hardened in my palm. She let out a soft moan of approval as I continued my manipulation of her large, firm breasts.

I switched to her right nipple and eagerly began lapping at the pink nub with my tongue and sucking as much of the wet flesh as I could into my mouth. Hana continued crying out soft moans and squirmed in my arms. My assault was relentless, and soon I could sense her impending orgasm. Just from playing with her boobs? I wondered.

I reached down to her panties and ran a single finger over the damp material over her slit. Her legs spasmed and wrapped around me as she covered her mouth with both hands to suppress her moans of ecstasy. My lips were still latched to her nipple as my finger ran up and down her panty covered sex, gently pleasuring her as she rode out her orgasm.

She uncovered her mouth and began breathing heavily. For a moment, I was concerned she was hyperventilating, but eventually, her breathing slowed and she just stared at me seductively.

"Make love to me," she panted.

"Are you sure?" I asked, to which responded with a swift nod.

Hana's legs had loosened their death grip on me, but her feet were still wrapped around my knees. I gently grabbed her ankles with both hands and separated myself from her. I stood up from the bed and pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it carelessly across the room. My cock was begging to be set free from the restraints of my shorts, and I quickly pushed them, along with my boxers, down my leg. I left them in a pile on the floor and climbed back on the bed and positioned myself between Hana's legs.

In her post orgasmic bliss, she had forgotten to take off her panties, but I didn't care. Sitting up on my knees, I reached down and pushed the material to the side and positioned the head of my cock against her wet pussy lips and started rubbing up and down.

"Yes…" Hana purred.

"Put it in me," she begged. I continued to tease her for a few seconds, revelling in the feeling of her wetness on the head of my cock. Her eyes were closed, and her lips were slightly parted as I looked down at her. My fingers still pulling the material of her panties to the side, I positioned my cock into her opening and slowly eased the head of my cock past her lips.

Hana was biting her lower lip as she said, "God, you're so big."

She began wiggling her hips to ease my cock inside her tight canal, and I couldn't help but feel empowered as she struggled to accommodate my size. Trent might have gotten to her first, but Hana clearly wasn't prepared for what I was packing.

Hana's face contorted with pleasure as I took over and slowly pulled out of her tight grip only to slowly enter her again with the first few inches of my cock, repeating the motion over and over.

I leaned over her to kiss her, the movement causing my cock to bury deeper than before inside her moist cavity. Her lips formed an 'O' shape, and I immediately covered her mouth with mine. She moaned into my mouth as my cock pushed deeper and deeper inside her. The sensation was incredible as her pussy stretched to assist my fat cock in its deep intrusion. I separated from her mouth and leaned over her, trying to catch my bearings.

"You feel amazing, I don't think I can last longer," I warned.

She grabbed my head and pulled me down for another hungry kiss and began to rotate her hips, causing my fully embedded cock to undulate against the soft, velvety walls of her pussy.

My short break brought with it renewed vigor, and I began to urge my full length out of her only to drive it back in. Each time I pulled out, I could feel her pussy clamp down around me, desperate for the next thrust. Hana moaned into my mouth, and I slipped my tongue between her lips, eager to taste the inside of her mouth again.

"Fuck, Hana," I moaned between passionate kisses as I continued to drive my cock into her in slow, methodical strokes. I pulled away from her lips and looked down at her perfect breasts, the fleshy mounds shaking with each thud against her pelvis.

Hana started roughly massaging her left breast as she covered her mouth to try to suppress her moans and I felt like the luckiest person on the planet. She was so irresistibly beautiful as her face and body buckled and twisted from each deep thrust.

I sat up at a ninety-degree angle and lifted up her legs, my hands gripping the bottom of her knees, and increased my pace. I knew I was going to cum soon, but she felt terrific, and I couldn't control my bodily reactions.

I stared down at where we were connected and could see what I was feeling before. Hana's tight pussy was clamping firmly around my cock each time I pulled out like it was unwilling to let go. The sight was intoxicating.

"Oh, Kiba! Don't stop!" she screamed, both of her hands now roughly massaging her breasts as her lower body squirmed under my continuous pounding.

"Oohhh, I'm cumming!" Hana cried out.

I could feel the walls of her pussy convulse, milking my cock, and soon I, too, was coming. Too enthralled in the sensation to pull out, I plunged as deep as I could inside of her and came. Hana's orgasm caused her pussy to spasm around my cock, massaging it, as I exploded deep inside her. I slowed down my motions but continued to impale her for a long time after I came, her pussy continuing to spasm and tightly grip my cock.

 _ **(END OF LEMON)**_

Eventually, I pulled out and moved to lie down next to her.

"Oh man, Hana. You are so beautiful," I gushed while catching my breath.

We rolled onto our sides to face each other.

"You make me feel so amazing, Kiba. I love you so much."

Hana's breathing was still quickened but was slowing down. She had a smile on her face as I stared into her hazel eyes, now taking on a shade of dark gold from the dim moonlight. I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to me.

"I love you, too," I said.

Hana leaned into me and kissed me. We gently kissed and fondled each other until the early morning hours before finally falling asleep in each other's arms.

I woke up the next morning spooning behind Hana, my hand laying on her flat tummy. My morning wood was running down my leg and was resting against Hana's exposed legs. I shifted quietly from my intimate coupling with Hana and tried to make my way out of her room without waking her up.

Today was the day that I dealt with Trent.

Once I was in my room, I pulled out my cellphone to text Mia. I noticed it was a quarter to eleven in the morning-we had slept a very long time. Or perhaps we didn't, and I had just lost track of time from the events of last night. Either way, it was rest that was very much needed as my thoughts were much more organised in my mind and I could plan my strategy for dealing with Trent with a clear head.

 _Me: Good morning, Mia. Sorry to bother you, I was wondering if you knew where I might be able to find Trent on a beautiful Sunday afternoon like today.  
_  
I wasn't sure if she was awake, but I didn't want to talk to Hana about Trent any more than I had to. Mia at least knew he existed and I wanted to deal with this situation as soon as possible. I didn't have to wait long for a reply.

 _Mia: Good morning, handsome. Do you want his phone number?_

No, I didn't want to talk to him directly, but I couldn't just outright explain to Mia that I was planning on beating him to the brink of death. That sounded better in my head.

 _Me: No, I was hoping to surprise him._

 _Mia: Well, he did say something about playing basketball this weekend while at lunch yesterday._

I quickly formulated a plan but needed to get Mia on board.

Kiba: I know what you're talking about. Want to message Trent for me and invite him to play some basketball? I can meet you there, wherever it is. :)

My words were carefully chosen with minimal regard for Mia's feelings on the subject. I felt sorry for using her like this, but it needed to be done.

 _Mia: I thought you played football?_

Me: I play basketball, too.

Mia: Okay, then! I'll text him!

I waited a few minutes for a response before deciding to take a quick shower. Trent could still be asleep for all I knew, and I felt dirty wearing my overnight clothes.

With a towel wrapped around my waist, I went into my bedroom after my shower and changed into some fresh clothes. I put on a t-shirt and some gym shorts as well as my shiny red Nike shoes that I wore explicitly for basketball and nothing else. Looking at my phone, I saw that Mia still hadn't responded.

As I left my bedroom and headed downstairs, I found the living room and kitchen empty. I was eager to meet up with Trent, but I needed to be patient and wait for confirmation from Mia. I decided to make breakfast for myself and Hana, but my culinary breakfast skills were, so I made pancakes using a pancake mix.

I had prepared four pancakes when Hana came downstairs and sat in one of the stools near the countertop. She had slipped into some flannel pyjama pants and was wearing one of my old t-shirts that were way too big for her. The kitchen was naturally lit by the sunlight shining in through the windows, and her unconfined hair took on a shade of dark red.

"Good morning, angel," I said while flipping a pancake.

"Hey, I forgot today was Sunday. Usually, Mom wakes me up and asks me if I want to go shopping at the mall, but I guess she didn't bother today."

Every weekend when I came home, our mother would ask us if we wanted to go shopping with her. It hadn't crossed my mind until Hana brought it up but was it possible. Mom saw us sleeping on her bed and decided not to confront us? I pushed those uncomforting thoughts to the back of my mind and focused on the pancakes.

"I'm sure she just forgot. You hungry?" I asked.

"A little, but don't make too many pancakes. I think you have enough."

The pan clearly required some kind of attention to maintain consistent thick pancake production, and I neither cared enough nor had the knowledge to correct it, so I finished cooking the fifth pancake and slapped it on the other four. I prepared two plates, three pancakes for me and two for Hana and grabbed the bottle of maple syrup from the pantry before placing it all on the bar in front of Hana. I grabbed two glasses and filled them with orange juice and sat down next to her.

As I was pouring syrup on my pancakes, I felt a buzz in my pocket.

 _Mia: Alright. He says he'll bring his little brother and meet us at the nearby sports complex at noon._

I felt nervous anticipation at her words. It was going to happen. I hope that I was doing the right thing here.

 _Me: Great! I'll see you then._

I discreetly slid my phone back into my shorts and started eating.

"Who was that?" Hana asked before she slipped some food between her lips.

"Just a friend. I'm gonna meet up with some high school buddies and play some basketball at the sports complex. You know, the indoor courts. Do you want to go?"

Actually, I didn't want her to come, of course, but I didn't want to be too obvious, and I hoped she wouldn't call my bluff.

"Oh, no thanks, I'm good. It's been a while since I've done any sports and now's not a really good time for me."

 _Phew!_ "Okay."

"When will you be back?"

"I shouldn't be gone more than an hour or two," I said.

I pulled my cell phone out and texted Mia, saying she shouldn't tell Hana that she's meeting up with me. I hated to keep things from my sister, but I didn't want her to get the wrong idea. Mia and Hana were close, and I didn't want to risk it all falling apart.

I scarfed down my pancakes in under five minutes and got up to clean my plate. As I was running the plate under the water, I looked up at Hana, still eating. She looked so peaceful now in her newly found serenity that I assured her of the night before. Her demeanour was confident and happy, and when she noticed me staring, she looked up at me and smiled broadly at me, unable to contain her happiness. She looked so lovely and the nervousness I felt for what was to come dissipated completely, if only temporarily, as I stared into her endless, bright hazel eyes.

I glanced down at my phone and saw that it was a quarter to noon.

"Alright, I'm gonna head out now," I said.

Hana stepped down from the stool and walked up to me. "You'll be back in a few hours, right?"

"Yes, I promise."

Hana wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," I said, kissing the top of her head.

…

As an athlete, I was all too familiar with things like pre-game jitters, not precisely scared but not exactly excited either. The feeling would last from about an hour before a big game and immediately fade away the moment I ran onto the court and breathed in the familiar atmosphere. I prefer football to any other sport, obviously. But basketball is still one of my favourite sports.

As I pulled into the empty eastern parking lot of the sports complex, I was surprised by a feeling of confidence. Confidence often accompanied the sense of nervous anticipation, and as I drove to the edge of the parking lot nearest the basketball courts, I realised this.

There were a few other cars parked nearby as I pulled the latch to open the trunk of my car. Focusing my newfound courage, I walked out of the car and opened the trunk to find my basketball and pump. The ball was latched to the side of the trunk to keep it from rolling around in transit, and I freed it before pumping it back to its original firmness and walked, basketball in hand, to the basketball court. It felt weird in my hand, but it was all coming back to me. So I was going to be okay.

There were four rows of metal bleachers next to the court, and I found Mia waiting for me. She was wearing a blue tank top and blue jean shorts with a giant white scrunchie holding her shoulder-length black hair in a ponytail. She looked very cute, and I again thought that given different circumstances, I would have happily given in to her advances.

"Hey," I said. I stood in front of Mia and started dribbling the basketball on the grey concrete in front of the bleachers. "Where's Trent?"

She had seen me coming, of course, and waited for me nervously on the bleacher fidgeting with her fingers, pretending not to see me.

"Oh, hi! He should be here any minute now!"

There was a chain fence that surrounded the court with a small opening. I remembered there being a gate before, but apparently, they just took it off altogether as it was more of a hindrance than anything else. I walked onto the court, still dribbling the ball, and invited Mia to follow me.

We played some one on one for a few minutes while we waited for Trent and his brother to arrive. Mia was much shorter than me, but she was clearly talented at moving around with the ball in her hand, and I was impressed to find that she could easily swerve around me and score. I was playing easy on her of course, but I was still pleasantly surprised.

We casually played for another ten minutes when I noticed some rambling near the bleachers. I looked in the direction of the noise and saw Trent and his younger brother sitting on the bleachers. Trent was tying on his pair of basketball sneakers while his brother made his way into the courtyard. His brother was much younger than us - probably fourteen or fifteen - but he was nearly as tall as his brother.

Now that I could see him, I recognised him to be the Trent that I remembered. While I had played football on the varsity team every year I was in high school, I was told that he only played varsity basketball in his junior and senior years. He was around 5'11, putting him around a head shorter than me. He was caucasian with short, light brown hair.

Naturally, I saw a lot of him in my last two years of high school, but we rarely saw one another. I used to observe his style of play. He was a good player, there was no doubt about it, but he could not coordinate with his team and would often botch plays in favour of trying to control them himself. He was very reminiscent of Cristiano Ronaldo sometimes when he showboats. Growing up, I most often played the role of centre, focusing more on rebounds and opening up my teammates from defenders to allow them to make shots. However, basketball being a very dynamic sport with lots of movement, I could seamlessly switch between roles with ease. Trent usually played the role of point guard, making him responsible for setting up plays and finding holes in the defence, but his controlling gameplay often led to more pressure on his teammates to create openings for him and rebound the ball when he would take shots he shouldn't have. It never really bothered me, though, as basketball is a team sport just like football, afterall. He never looked to be a starter, even in his senior year.

"Hey, I'm Jamie," Trent's younger brother said as he approached me. I extended a hand in greeting, and we shook hands, "Yeah, I remember watching you play football when I had to wait for my mom to pick me up from school. You're awesome!"

I chuckled at his comment, "Thanks, I appreciate the comment."

"Hey, Mia. Good to see you. Ready to get your butt kicked?" Jamie taunted.

"Ha! Yeah right!" Mia said, passing him the ball.

As Jamie dribbled the ball, we all turned to see Trent enter the courtyard. The moment he recognised me, his eyes immediately widened.

"Oh, what's up man? I didn't know Mia was talking about you when she messaged me."

I wanted to punch him in the mouth the moment he started talking as if playing basketball together years ago somehow made us friends. I forced myself to calm down.

"What's up," I uttered, still looking at Jamie dribbling the ball.

"This is Kiba, he's Hana's brother!" Mia said, "Baby brother! If I might add."

He apparently didn't know that I was Hana's 'baby' brother and upon Mia's introduction, he became noticeably distant and quiet, other than muttering, "Oh, I didn't know that."

"Alright! Two on two, me and Kiba versus you two," Mia said fiercely. "Let's say .. first to twenty points!"

I seriously doubted we were going to finish a full game, but I decided to play along and huddled next to Mia. I said, "Alright, I'll cover Trent, you cover Jamie."

"Roger that," Mia said before clapping her hands together and walking to the centre of the court.

"You guys start," I yelled.

Mia looked back at me, and I motioned for her to take a more defensive position on our side of the court.

Jamie passed the ball to Trent, and they took their positions.

Trent dribbled the ball down the court, and I immediately started covering him as he made his way to the three point line. He has his back turned to me, his arms flailing around his body with the ball in hand, as he looked for an opening to pass the ball to Jamie. Every time Trent stepped in one direction to try to break free, I was there with my hands high in the air. Eventually, he hurried to his right and tried to break free and dribble towards the basket. I caught on to his motions and knocked the ball out from under him and dribbled the ball across the court for an easy lay-up.

"Woo hoo!" Mia cheered. "Good one, Kiba!"

I let the ball fall to the ground and roll away towards the chain fence as I made my way across the court.

"So it's going to be like that, then?" Trent scolded when I made it back.

"Go get the ball, second string," I hissed.

Trent scrunched his eyes and glared at me as if to say "Dick!"

Trent begrudgingly made his way across the court and found the ball. He walked back to the centre of the court and started dribbling. Trent stood on the centerline, dribbling the ball, alternating between dribbling between his legs and dribbling in front of them. As he started down my side of the court, I immediately started defending him again. This time, I allowed him a bit more breathing room, and he got within range for a two pointer and tried to make a fade away shot. I easily deflected the shot, and it flew high into the air towards Mia, and she caught it.

Trent and Jamie made their way across the court and took defensive positions. Mia passed me the ball, and I slowly dribbled the ball down the court. Now, basketball is considered a "semi-contact" sport, meaning light contact from defensive pressure and the occasional elbow was to be expected, but deliberate contact with the intent of bringing a player down was strictly prohibited. I wasn't correctly playing by the rules at this moment, however.

As I made my way down the court, I found myself standing in front of the three point line with the ball raised high above my head. Being much taller than Trent, I could easily keep it from his reach without having to resort to wildly swinging my arms from side to side. As I turned my body towards Mia, waiting for an opening, I found a different sort of opportunity. Trent was stretching his body and reaching wildly, trying to intercept the ball should I pass it. As he made one of these stretches, I very deliberately turned my upper body and elbowed him square in the nose.

My 'plan' didn't really extend beyond meeting him in person so at this point I was improvising.

Trent's hands immediately went to his face as blood started gushing from his nose.

"Are you okay, Trent?" I heard Mia shout as she ran towards him.

"Fuck, man, I think you broke my nose. What the fuck was that?" Trent squealed, his voice muffled by his hands.

"I think I have some towels the car, I'll be right back," Jamie said as he rushed from the courtyard. Mia followed him.

"God dammit, Kiba. We're just playing for fun!" Trent growled.

The courtyard was now empty except for the two of us as I said, "You're a real shit, you know that?" Anger was flaring up inside me from his ridicule of my behaviour. Who the fuck does this guy think he is? I wondered.

"You're not talking about Hana, are you? Listen.." Trent explained, his expression turning to shock and fear at my reveal.

"Shut up!" I yelled, cutting him off.

I grabbed him by his hair and pulled his face up to look at me. His eyes were wide with fear as I started to peel his hands off his face. A stream of dark red blood immediately gushed out his left nostril as I moved his hand.

He struggled to pull free, and I yelled at him, "If your nose is broken, let me see it!"

He stopped struggling, and I gripped his bloodied nose between my thumb and index finger. Yep, it was broken, I thought. I snapped the bone back into place with an audible 'pop' between my fingers.

"FUCK!" Trent screamed.

His hands immediately went back to his face as he hunched in pain. I pulled him up by his hair again to face me. His breathing was inexorably fast as he stared at me with an expression of pure horror. I revelled in his fright as I stared down into his eyes, my face and posture mimicking my version of my father when he's angry.

Mia was sitting in the bleachers, just staring in shock as I openly bullied Trent. Jamie had returned from his car and was just standing at the gate with a small towel, watching the spectacle from a safe distance.

 _I'm sorry about this Jamie. You seem like a good kid,_ I said in my head, _But your older brother's needs to learn his lesson._

"Now, listen to me," I scolded, "Because you're little brother's watching, I'm gonna say this one time; Don't ever hurt my big sister again."

"Listen, Kiba, I don't know what Hana told you, but.." I didn't let him finish; instead, I grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into me as I kneed his gut with all the force I could muster. He fell to the concrete and rolled onto his side, one hand on his abdomen, the other still clinging to his bloody nose as he groaned and coughed in pain.

"No calls, no texts, no communication and no more blackmailing. And if you run into Hana in public, you leave. Got it?"

He just continued to groan and cough into his hands as blood continued to seep through his nose and fingers, "Yes," he managed to mutter. "I'll leave Hana alone; I promise."

"Good," I smiled as I helped him up. Then I took a full 360-degree turn of the whole complex. Thankfully nobody else was around, "So how's the nose?"

"It's nothing, I'll be fine. Hurt my ego more than anything. I deserve it though, but you didn't have to beat my ass in front of my brother."

I gave him a sympathetic look, "Guess I took things too far. I'm sorry, man. Come on, I'll help you to your car."

Trent gave Jamie a reverse nod which prompted Jamie to search through Trent's bag. I saw Jamie out a small item which happened to be car keys. Mia had no idea what was going on, so she followed.

"W-what was that all about!?" Mia stuttered as she kept following.

"It's a long story, but it's over now. You can talk to Hana about it later in more detail. I'm just helping Trent to his car."

Mia ignored what I said as she observed Trent, "Oh my God, Trent. You're a mess! Kiba, you should get him to a hospital."

"Mia, I'll be fine," Trent said with sincerity, "I deserve this."

We were parked a few spaces away from each other, and after I made it to Trent's car, Mia turned to me and said, "I'm going to have a long talk with Hana about what happened here. I don't appreciate you using me and making me an accomplice to your violent outbursts. Don't you ever text me again."

Mia entered her car and slammed the door as I shouted "Sorry!" Hopefully, Hana would explain to her best friend that I was only trying to help.

"So much for her participation," Trent said, sarcastically. He still winced in pain as he held his nose.

I couldn't help but chuckle at his sense of humour, "She's right, though."

Once I saw Jamie opening the passenger door and was inside, I opened Trent's side as he said, "I'll stay away from Hana, you have my word. Tell her I'm sorry, okay?"

He extended a hand to shake mine, but I paused. He seemed genuine, so I shook it, "I'll tell Hana that you're sorry. You have MY word." I gave him a small nod as a goodbye and started walking back to my car. He did the same before driving away.

As I sat back in the driver's seat, I felt at some sort of ease. I was glad that we had ended things on peaceful terms. Although Trent and I were never close, to begin with, there's something to be said about the comradery and respect that you naturally develop for people that you dislike at first. Although I still don't have much respect for him, I believed he still had enough respect for me to honour my request.

I decided to text Mia, despite her instructions not to and apologised, telling her about the conversation with Trent in the parking lot.

Eventually, I pulled out of the sports complex parking lot and drove back home. When I arrived, I found Hana sitting on the porch waiting for me. She was wearing a short black dress decorated with pink and red roses. It was a very modest dress, but she looked lovely in it, nevertheless. I parked on the street in front of the house, and as I stepped out of my car, Hana rushed towards me. She was holding down the bottom of her skirt to keep it from rising above her waist.

"Mia texted me what happened," Hana said as I stepped out of the car.

I slammed the car door shut and turned to Hana. Her right hand immediately grasped mine and pulled me towards the house.

Before we opened the door, I stopped and looked at Hana.

"What are you so dressed up for?"

She looked at me, smiling, and said "Mom came back and brought some friends over from her work for lunch. We already ate, but Mom is making some mochi right now."

"You look beautiful," I said, truthfully. Hana's long, auburn hair was loose except for a few strands from each side that wrapped around the back and held her hair in place.

Hana smiled and stepped closer to me, her chest pressured against mine, and stood on the tips of her feet to kiss me on the lips. "Thank you," she responded.

"You're welcome," I found the door was unlocked and I slowly entered the house, Hana close behind me.

"Oh, there you are!" Mom exclaimed, walking towards me.

Mom hugged me, eager to show her affection towards me in front of her friends. I'd seen her co-workers several times before in similar situations, usually social gatherings at parties and such. I didn't know them that well but I knew they were a few years younger than our mom.

"Oh, Kiba, your elbow is bleeding!" One of mom's friends, Kushina, said, worriedly, as I was still hugging Mom. I pulled back from her and wiped the blood on my elbow.

Indeed, it was blood, but it was Trent's.

"Oh, it's nothing. Probably just a scab," I responded. It wasn't the worst excuse; being a part time basketballer and full-time devoted footballer did sometimes come with the occasional scrapes and bruises.

Mom pulled me into the kitchen where I found a small buffet for making burgers. There were the usual assortments: lettuce, cheese, pickles, etcetera. I eagerly began fixing my plate. Nothing like kicking someone's ass to build one's appetite.

"And the mochi's are done!" I heard my mom shout from the other side of the kitchen a few minutes later.

Everyone else had already eaten the first course of lunch, but I was still eating my burger when everyone else came to sit down. Hana sat next to me with mom's co-worker friends opposite us. Mom placed a large oven sheet filled with homemade mochis on the centre of the table before expertly covering them with the sweet, sugary coating. They smelled amazing. Mom sat down at the table. As she did so, Hana whispered in my ear, "That was really stupid what you did, you know?"

Hana leaned back in her chair next to me and was smiling. I smiled back at her.

She leaned into me again and whispered, "Thank you. My little, hunky brother."

I giggled at her comment. I'm tall but hunky? No. Dorky would be more appropriate. Hana affectionately bumped my shoulder with hers and looked at me, her face beaming with a broad smile.

We were sitting on the east side of the kitchen table, in front of a large china cabinet. I had nearly finished my burger at this point and reached for a mochi when I felt a hand on my upper thigh under the tablecloth. I looked suspiciously to Hana, and she grinned at me knowingly.

 _ **(SOME SEXUAL ACTIVITY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, KIDS!)**_

"Your mom couldn't stop talking about you this afternoon, Kiba!" Kushina said across the table, "She says you're doing great in football in college! Do you plan on going professional and joining a club?"

'I'm not that good' would have been my normal response but my mind was preoccupied with Hana's hand. She was now very deliberately stroking me under the table over my shorts. My dick quickly inflated to its full size.

"Uhhm, no." I paused for a moment as I felt Hana's fingers lightly pinch at the tip of my penis. I snaked up my chair in response. I settled back down into the chair as Hana resumed her gentle stroking down the length of my shaft with her thumb and index finger, "I… uh, haven't really decided yet."

Hana secretly licked her lips. _Fucking hell, the nerves on her! I swear…_

"No, I'm not really that great," I continued, the words coming out almost like a moan. _What the fuck is wrong with you?_ I thought to myself. One day she's this reserved version of my older sister, and now she's, what, jerking me off under the fucking table!? In front of our mom and her friends!? I was conflicted, to say the least, but I didn't want it to stop either!

"Oh, he's just being modest," my mom said. "But he is focusing more on school than football at the moment. Apparently, he says he doesn't enjoy it as he used to as a kid."

I was so happy that Mom took over the conversation that I could have kissed her.

I looked over at Hana as her fingers continued to run down the length of my shorts. To anyone else, she looked like she was just enjoying some dessert and having light conversation with family and friends. Everyone else was happy to devour their mochis with their hands, myself included, but Hana was picking at hers with a fork with her free hand.

"That's great, Kiba," Ms Yoshino said. She had a very disarming voice, very calming, "What are you studying?"

Hana increased her urgency. Her fingers were now gripping me with almost too much pressure as her hand continued to massage up and down my shaft. I tried to control my squirming as best I could. I peeled off parts of my mochi and stuffed my face as I focused on appearing as regular as possible.

"Ms Yoshino asked you a question, Kiba," Hana said with a giggle. Her fingers were relentless as she openly teased me in front of everyone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What?" I managed to squeak out.

"What are you studying at school?" Ms Yoshino repeated. I felt very intimidated. Now I understand why Shikamaru said he was glad to be at college.

I reached under the table to block Hana's movements. I couldn't very well carry on a conversation as she jerked me off under the table. My hand was covering hers, but as I felt her soft, small hand under mine, I couldn't bring myself to tear her away. Hana understood my torment, however, and eased up on the pressure. She didn't stop her gentle stroking, however.

"Oh, uhm. Computer science," I answered in far too many syllables.

Ms Yoshino acknowledged my answer but, like before, I could barely comprehend him.

It was Kushina's turn to speak to me, "By the way, Kiba. How's my son doing? Is he behaving?"

Hana gripped my cock tighter before I spoke, "Believe it or not, Naruto's doing fine. He got an A+ in maths last week."

"Really!? That's great!" She said as if she didn't know, "Minato and I have been so caught up with work, so it's hard for us to catch up with him."

"Well, he's alright on his own. He can handle himself." I managed to suppress another moan.

Fortunately, the topic of conversation changed as Kushina started talking about renovating her house. With less pressure on me, I looked over at Hana. She returned my stare for a moment but quickly turned away as to avoid attention. Of course, she couldn't hold my stare; I was staring at her like a piece of meat. Her dress was classy, but it did little to hide the soft curves of her body: the round bumps of her chest, her slim waist, her womanly hips. She wasn't revealing any cleavage, but I couldn't help but imagine what she looked like under her dress. My eyes scanned her body for several seconds before I realised what I was doing.

With everyone's attention on Kushina, I pushed down on Hana's hand, into my crotch. Hana recognised my urgency and tightened her grip on my shaft. I was desperately close to cumming. With my left hand still gently caressing her hand under the table, I reached under the table with my free hand and reached for her leg. Her dress stopped just over her knees but sitting down, I was quickly able to reach under her skirt and grab her muscular upper thighs. Hana spread her legs slightly for easier access and my hand immediately wrapped around her leg to fondle as much if her as I could.

The whole ordeal lasted only a few minutes, but the taboo nature of our behaviour soon pushed me over the edge. My hand continued to caress her leg as I stifled a moan. I lifted my left hand from Hana's and tried to cover my face as I climaxed from Hana's very public handjob. She continued to work me after I came and I had to pull her hand up to protect my sensitive penis.

After I returned from my reverie, I was happy to discover that no one seemed to notice what happened. The conversation had drifted again, this time to Ms Yoshino. I hadn't even noticed! The timing was right, too, because everyone seemed to be finished eating. Except for me, of course. As I ended eating my mochi, I felt Hana lightly dabbing at my shorts under the table with a cloth. Luckily, I didn't shoot my spunk across the table! Hana's death grip on my cock forced it to shoot under the edge of my boxers and gather on my leg.

Eventually, everyone else stood up and gathered in the living room.

"I'm going to eat another one. These are great, Mom," I said, truthfully. I needed to cool down after Hana's impromptu handjob, but I really did want another mochi!

"Okay, honey," Mom said as she walked towards the living room.

After I finished eating, I ran upstairs and changed into some fresh boxers and shorts. Ms Yoshino and Kushino were still there as our conversations drifted into the early evening hours. Hana was more lively than I had seen her since I came home.

Around 4:30PM, there was a loud knock at the door. Hana opened the door and was greeted by a police officer.

The police officer opened the screen door and said, "Is this the residence of Kiba Inuzuka?"

…

 _ **Cliffhanger! Haha. I feel like a total prick for doing this, but it just felt so right. Don't worry, I will upload very soon.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed yourselves. So for that, have a great day/night!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**…**_

 ** _Chapter 9_**

 ** _…_**

"Is this the residence of Kiba Inuzuka?" the police officer asked.

 _ **...**_

The events that followed our dinner and evening conversations were a blur. I complied, almost robotically, to the police officer's questions and instructions and found myself handcuffed, riding in the back of a police car.

The moment we arrived at the police station and the officer guided me through the glass doors, I recognised Trent and his parents sitting near the reception desk. They were arguing. I wasn't sure if they were going to toss me in jail immediately or further bombard me with questions, but as we walked past reception, Trent jerked up from his seat and ran towards us.

"Hey, wait!" he yelled.

All things considered, Trent's recently broken nose didn't look that bad. There was just a small bandage covering the gash at the top of his nose, and it looked like I did a good job snapping it into place.

The officer stopped and looked to him. "Yes?" he asked.

"I'm Trent, the guy Kiba punched. I'm not pressing charges."

"Oh? We got a call from your house saying you were attacked. Are you sure?"

"It was just an accident," Trent responded. Clearly, there was some kind of misunderstanding between Trent and his parents, but my mind was in too much of a haze to have a noticeable reaction.

"I'm not a minor, and I'm not pressing charges," Trent repeated.

"Open and close case is fine with me. Okay, then," the police officer said with a grin. He turned me around and uncuffed me. "You're free to go, then," he said. "Apologies for the inconvenience."

"No worries I turned to nod at him then met Trent near the reception desk.

"Thanks," I told him. I reached out a hand, and he shook it.

"My parents were thinking something different," he replied, "Don't worry, I got you."

Mom had followed the police officer to the station and was waiting for me in her car when I was released. Even up to this point, the realisation of what I just went through still hadn't quite dawned on me.

After I entered the passenger side of Mom's Ford sedan, I looked at her. She turned the ignition off and pulled the key to her pocket. Uh, oh.

"What were you thinking?'" Mom snarled at me.

Her eyes were wide open; her cheeks were tense and her lips slightly parted. I'd seen this face many times before and it was never good. It was evident that she was angry with me for brutally assaulting someone, but Mom was actually so short-tempered that she would show similar levels of anger when I accidentally left a drink on the stand next to her chair.

I took a few deep breaths before I responded. Mom could just corner me and make me feel like a little boy so easily it was alarming. I tried to act like a man, and I responded truthfully.

"He had it coming."

Mom looked down at her lap and played with her keys. Her anger seemed to be dissipating, but I was still on edge. She was quiet for half a minute before he responded, always looking down at her lap.

"What you did was stupid, careless and immature. Don't let it happen again," mom said in a firm voice. She reached to put the key back in the ignition and looked to me as she turned the key and fired up the engine.

"And I'm going to need a better explanation than that, young man!" Mom barked, her nostrils flaring.

These kinds of situations weren't that uncommon, but they were spread out enough that I never quite had enough experience to learn how to talk my way out. This was different though. It wasn't just me that was being prosecuted, it included Hana and I didn't want to reveal everything without Hana's permission.

"He was a dick to Hana," I said. I didn't want to be too specific and left it at that.

I saw her right lip bend in a smirk. She put the car in reverse and pulled out of the station. I could barely hear him mutter "that's my son" under her breath. I realised at this point that my heart had been racing. Not from the cop arresting me or from being in handcuffs, but from the ridicule of my mother. Fortunately, we drove in silence the rest of the way home, and I calmed down.

Mom slapped me in the shoulder when I caught up to her at the porch, "Try to be more discreet next time when you're looking out for your sister," she said to me. "I appreciate that you are are looking out for her, but there are better ways to deal with people than violence. I don't want to hear about you getting into any more trouble."

She pulled me in for a warm embrace and said, "I mean it."

I heard her inhale sharply through her nose. Was she crying? Was she scared? Was she proud of me?

"I love you, son," Mom said behind my ear as she rubbed my back.

I smiled at her as she pulled back. "I love you too, mom."

 _ **…**_

When we entered the house, I was immediately tackled by Hana. I grabbed her around the shoulders and pulled us to the couch.

"Kiba! What happened?" Hana asked, pulling away from me. She was sitting up, leaning towards me with her hands resting on my legs. I was a little uncomfortable with how touchy she was being around mom. Fortunately, Naruto and Shikamaru's moms had left.

I was happy when mom took over the conversation and explained what happened. She had this particular way of 'disarming' our family and told them that it was all a big misunderstanding. Hana sat silently on the opposite side of the couch as mom continued to lecture me, but it wasn't demeaning and frightening like similar situations from the past. She spoke to me like I was an adult, an equal, and it was a pleasant surprise. Honestly, I just wanted to go upstairs and talk privately with Hana, but it didn't seem appropriate to leave the room, all things considered.

I was finally starting to realise the severity of my crime, primarily from Mom and Hana's shocked and scared reactions. So I was happy when everyone calmed down, and we started watching a movie. It was Ironman, and we were watching it on a cable network, so we had to watch commercials, but I didn't care.

As we settled in, with mom sitting in her recliner, I found myself lying down on the couch opposite of Hana. It was later in the evening at this point, and the small amount of light that leaked through the sunroof was slowly starting to fade away, and the living room was soon dark, save for the sporadic light flickering from the television.

 ** _(LEMON INCOMING)_**

Early into the movie, Hana grabbed my foot and peeled off the sock on my right foot and started drawing circles around my big toe with her fingernails. 'Tickling each other's feet' is what we called it and it was a regular activity between the two of us before I left for college. I responded by grabbing her naked foot and immediately running the back of my fingernails from the sole of her foot to the very top, in one quick motion. Hana whole body violently shook momentarily, and she gasped before she playfully nudged me in the side with her foot. Despite countless hours spent tickling each other's feet like this, her feet were still highly ticklish if you knew which buttons to press.

The movie quickly became background noise as I focused more on her small foot. I didn't have a foot fetish, but with one hand on her bare calf for support and my other hand gently caressing her foot, our innocent sibling contact took on a new meaning for me that night. She felt like my girl now, and it felt more like I was holding her, claiming her as mine. Usually, this kind of intimacy between us was mutually beneficial for both of us, as we would both work each other's feet after all, but this time it felt different. As I gently held her leg against me, it felt much more for my own benefit than hers, and my inhibitions were quickly fading.

Hana's attention seemed entirely focused on the television as she mindlessly ran her fingers over my foot. My attention, however, was becoming less and less interested in the eccentric Tony Stark. Eventually, my right hand that was supporting her leg moved on top and pushed her leg against me while it gently caressed the pale skin of her lower thigh. My left side, which was responsible for the tickling, was holding her foot on my chest, like a prop. My fingers would switch between massaging the arch of her foot and gently be petting the top and bottom of her ankle. I knew I was being too openly intimate but mom's gaze was firmly on the television and I couldn't help myself. I was so drawn to her!

Each time the movie went to commercials, I would move my hands to more appropriate places, but as soon as the film came back on, I went right back to selfishly holding her against me and running my fingers over the soft, pale skin of her thighs.

As this continued on, I felt myself getting hard. I had to reposition myself a few times to not make it visible, but as the movie came to a close, my sexual urges were in complete control of my higher functions. As soon as the film ended, I bolted off the couch to the staircase to hide the bulge in my pants and told everyone I was going to bed.

I left my door open so I could stare into the hallway while I lay on my bed and waited. A few minutes later, Hana walked upstairs and stood in front of the bathroom door. She looked at me knowingly from the hallway and slipped into the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on and stared blankly at my phone while I waited. The usual things that I could do to pass the time weren't working, and my mind was utterly fixated on my sister. On Hana, I thought to myself.

After what felt like hours but was only a few minutes, Hana stepped out of the bathroom with a large white towel wrapped around her body. I quietly snuck out of my room and followed her to her bedroom. Before she could close the door behind her, I interjected and forced myself inside, closing the door behind me.

"Hey! What happened to privacy?" Hana asked with a hint of annoyance.

Her auburn hair was still wet and clung to her body as she stood there, glaring at me. The towel did little to hide her body, and I was nearly drooling at the site of her delicious cleavage and long, smooth legs.

"I'm sorry, I need to see you," I said immediately.

Before she had a chance to respond, I had my arms on her shoulders and was pushing her to her bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hana asked before she erupted in giggles.

When we got to her bed, I turned her body around, so she was facing away from me. She barked "hey!" as I gently pushed her upper body onto the bed, exposing the more significant part of her tight ass and forcing her to stand at a ninety-degree angle. With one hand resting on the top of her back, I unfolded the towel and allowed it to fall to her sides.

"You're crazy!" Hana chuckled.

Still, behind her, I got down on my knees and gently pried her legs apart and pulled her towards me. Her sweet pussy and round, womanly ass were on full display for me. This is what I needed.

Hana shivered as I ran my thumb up the centre of her soft pussy lips. Fully exposed to me, my thumbs hooked around the bottom of each ass cheek and pulled them away from each other. Her pretty sphincter was a bright shade of pink that ran down to the bridge between her anus and pussy. I had to see more so I moved my hands and parted her pussy lips with my thumbs and peered inside. Her vaginal walls were more red than pink! I'd never seen anything like it!

"You're so beautiful," I purred.

She was like a drug to me. She was so smooth, so soft and smelled like watermelons and bar soap. Hana's contradicting soft and toned body was on full display for me as I massaged her ass, sometimes spreading her so I could admire her mouthwatering pussy. I sat there for a long time, just caressing and admiring her feminine form. I could get used to being down here, I thought to myself.

Hana asked, "Are you going to do anything down there or just stare?"

I responded by grinding my nose against her ass and pushing my tongue inside her pussy as far as I could reach. Hana's whole body pulsated upon impact, and my hands went to her ass to both spread her and supported her. Despite my nose being crushed against her anus, I could only smell soap and a trace of watermelon, which at this point had become a potent aphrodisiac to me. She squirmed under my hold as my tongue tried to taste as much of her as it could.

"You're so bad!" Hana whimpered before crying out, "Did you..oh shit yeah, that's it, oh!"

I half recognised her trying to say something and reluctantly pulled back for a moment so she could talk. Her body immediately relaxed and collapsed onto the bed.

"Did you at least lock the door?" Hana asked in a breathy moan.

I hadn't, in fact. I said, "Don't go anywhere," to which Hana responded with a playful giggle.

Hana ignored my request and followed me to the door. After turning the lock on her door, I turned around to see Hana standing in the centre of the room, dressed in only her skin. If the short break had doused my passion, the site of her standing there, completely bare, easily reignited it. Her arms were crossed under her large, perky breasts and she was tapping her foot impatiently. Her small, pink nipples were erect and eager for stimulation.

"Alright, where were we?" I said before she jumped into my arms, pushing me against the door.

Her mouth immediately latched to mine. I could tell this was no gentle, loving kiss as she quickly opened her lips and slid her tongue inside my mouth. It was pure, unadulterated lust as my hands roughly groped the spongy flesh of her naked ass cheeks and our tongues danced together inside my mouth. She lured my tongue past her lips and breathed air from my lungs.

Hana's fingers were playing with my hair as I held her. Several times, she would trap my tongue between her lips and suckle on it like a lollipop, and with the silent understanding, I would do the same to her in return. With my left hand groping her ass, I reached between us and started drawing circles around her clit. She responded by kissing me harder and grinding against my hand.

After what felt like ten minutes of wet, passionate kissing, we separated. We were both panting as we stared at each other. Hana's lips were flushed from our long make-out session as mine surely were as well. If it wasn't obvious before, her lust filled glare into my eyes was saying more than words ever could that, at this moment at least, she desperately wanted me.

I closed the distance between us and guided her back to the bed. Like before, I turned her body around once we reached the bed, but she stopped me.

"Wait, wait," she said. "Two can play this game. Take off your pants and lie down."

With no hesitation, I pushed my pants and boxers to the floor in one motion before I was lying down on her bed. I had forgotten to take my shirt off, but neither of us seemed to care. Hana slowly crawled on top of me and positioned her head over my cock.

Hana was practically dripping on my face as I looked up at her pussy. With her knees at my sides, I grabbed her lower back and pulled her down to me and started feasting on her.

"Fuck, yeah!" Hana moaned, a little too loud.

"Shh, you have to be quiet," I warned, but my brain was in conflict with my body. If anything, I was more aggressive in my assault. I sucked hungrily at both of her pussy lips before grinding my tongue inside her as deep as I could reach. She tasted so good!

My hips were moving on their own as my greedy needs got the better of me. I leaned forward as far as our 'sixty-nine' position allowed and tucked my thumb under the base of Hana's head and grasped her hair in my hand. I didn't want to force anything, but I did try to line up her face with my cock. Hana got my message and enveloped the head of my cock between her soft lips. I held her head in place as my hips continued to revolve, causing the first couple inches of my cock to bob up and down inside her wet mouth repeatedly and against her tongue.

We got into a rhythm, and eventually, my hands slid down her back and onto her ass. With my dick firmly in her mouth, I went down on her again. It was like a game of trying to lick up all of her juices as they came, but it was a never-ending struggle.

It was difficult at this angle, but I managed to get a finger inside of her and start fingering her. My mouth was on her clit, licking wildly, and occasionally I would slurp down the length of her slit and swallow her juices.

Hana's mouth continued to move up and down my shaft and eventually became much more urgent. She wasn't quite meeting my pelvis, but she was taking nearly all of me inside her mouth. It was so erotic, her wet, dark auburn hair still clinging to her head and down her back as the room was filled with the sounds of her slurping and sucking on my diamond-hard cock.

I felt my impending climax and doubled my efforts to make her cum. She was producing far too much nectar for me to keep up with anyway, and I focused my tongue on her clit while my finger pounded between her pussy lips as fast as I could move it. Her juices were flying everywhere, hitting my face and chest.

I could feel Hana's body tense up, and her motions began to devour my entire cock. I could feel the bump of her throat relax and allow me entry as her head bobbed wildly up and down. Soon, her fantastic mouth combined with the constant 'squish, squish, squish' of my finger inside her pushed me over the edge.

"I'm cumming, Hana!" I roared in a husky moan.

As I shot directly down her throat, Hana's body spasmed uncontrollably on top of me as she exploded in her own orgasm. I somehow managed to continue stimulating her clit as I shot load after a load of hot semen directly into her stomach.

My arms were wrapped around her lower torso as we both came down from our highs. I heard her gulp down my semen several times-I came a lot!-and I let out a heavenly sigh as she took me back in her mouth to clean me off. Her mouth met the base of my crotch several times before she finally pulled away, gave the head of my cock a wet kiss, and moved to lie down next to me.

Still lying down on my back, my arm went around her shoulders and pulled her into me, possessively, her head resting on my shoulder.

 ** _(END OF LEMON)_**

"Yes, I needed that," I said with a deep sigh. "You're incredible."

"You're not so bad yourself, mister," Hana said as she affectionately rubbed my chest over my shirt. "You practically attacked me!"

Her hair, dishevelled and still a little wet, was bent and crooked in the back from her earlier position and I gently combed my fingers through it.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. You.. do something to me, you know that?" Hana had an arm under my neck and her chin on my shoulder. I noticed a half grin form on her lips.

"Being with you this weekend, Hana, it changed something in me," I continued. "Just being near you... I lose control of myself."

Hana lifted her head off my shoulder and rested it on a pillow as she said, "Uh huh?"

"Yeah!" I immediately responded. "I feel like I'm going crazy when you're not with me!"

I turned to look at Hana and held the side of her face while I caressed her cheek. Her bright hazel eyes were inches from mine as I continued, "It's not just because of how sexy you are, either," I paused for a moment saying, "I hadn't realised how much I missed you."

I gently caressed her cheek for a long time as we stared into each other's eyes. I felt like I was unravelling with my words. I noticed Hana's lower lip started trembling slightly. Being five years younger than her, we were close growing up, and I knew that it was easy for Hana to cry despite her being older. She now reminded me of the little girl version of herself that would cry at the drop of a hat; her bottom lip was protruding over the top one adorably before she would inevitably erupt in tears, usually from something I had caused.

But I felt like an older brother for a change. And to be honest, the feeling was surreal.

"I'll never leave you again, Hana, I promise. I promise to be with you as much as I can from now on," I said, truthfully. "If you'll have me, of course."

Hana's bottom lip slid over her top lip for a moment before she caught it and opened her mouth to take a quick breath. She didn't erupt in tears this time, but her eyes watered as she smiled at me.

"Th-that sounds great to me!" Hana stuttered as she choked back a sob. I could see the muscles in her lips quivering and struggling to cooperate as she spoke.

Still stroking her face, my eyes wandered. Lying on her back, her large, gravity-defying breasts rested comfortably on her chest. Her lovely, pink, eraser-sized nipples were inverted, I realized when they weren't erect. I slid my hand down from her face and down her body to see if I could get one to play. Hana's hand stopped me before I closed in.

"Wait," she said. I couldn't help myself!

"I'm still coming down from your tongue," she laughed. "Plus, I wanted to talk about what happened at the basketball court!"

Up to that moment, the events with Trent felt worlds away. I merely wanted to behold Hana and never let her go. I pulled her to me as she turned onto her side and started rubbing my chest.

Reluctantly, as if speaking about it would break the spell between us, I said, "I didn't plan it."

"No," Hana said, staring at my chest, "but you finished it."

"I don't know. I just..lost it."

"Well, you're lucky he didn't press charges."

"Yeah, I guess," I agreed.

We were silent for several moments before Hana said, "I love you for doing that, you know."

I smiled. "Is that the only reason you love me?" I teased.

"Of course not!" Hana objected, sounding defensive. Her hand was still on my chest, but it wasn't moving. She also wasn't returning eye contact. Did I upset her?

"I love you because you are so sweet to me. And because you look out for me. You're my best friend, and I missed you, too. Only I never stopped missing you."

Hana was still staring at my chest as I processed her words. Why did I have to mention that I had stopped missing her at some point? I definitely hadn't!

I grabbed her hand, and she turned her head and finally made eye contact. "I never stopped missing you, either. I mean it."

Hana, reassured by my words, gently kissed me on the lips. The kiss lingered for much longer than a sister should kiss her brother but we were far past the usual restrictions of a brother-sister relationship.

"So," she said, snuggling back into my arms, "Tell me what happened at the court."

I recalled the story to her as I remembered it, in full detail. I told her how I texted Mia to set up the meeting and how I wanted to hit Trent the second he opened his mouth. I said to her how I made him run to the fence to pick up the basketball after I carelessly let it dribble down the court just to embarrass him and how I bloodied his nose with my elbow. I told her how I picked him up by his hair after kicking him in the gut and practically yelled in his face to stay away from her. Hana's eyes were wide with interest as I spoke.

"Oh," I said, finishing my story. "When we got back to our cars, Mia told me not to text her again." Hana giggled. I thought she would like that part.

"So my bad little brother's just 'gonna beat up anyone who's mean to me, huh?" Hana teased.

"Not always, but I will if necessary."

Hana snuggled into the crook of my neck as I gently combed her hair with my fingers. Eventually, Hana broke the silence and groaned. "I'm gonna need another shower now."

I laughed. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"No, you perv!" Hana barked, slapping me in the chest. She leaned into me and kissed my neck before crawling on top of me. Hana stayed there for a few seconds before rolling off and standing off the bed. I had a great view of her firm, heart-shaped ass as she walked towards the door. Standing in front of the door, she was biting her bottom lip as she half turned to face me.

"Yeah. Okay. Just make sure no one sees you."

Staring at Hana's ass and the side of her boobs quickly flipped my switch back into sex-drive. After she left, I counted down from twenty and followed her, still dressed in only my t-shirt. The house was dark, but the television was still on downstairs. I slowly turned the doorknob on the bathroom door and slipped inside, quietly.

Growing up, Hana and I shared the bathroom. There was a sink on the immediate right of the room upon entering with the shower and toilet on the opposite side. The shower doubled as a bathtub and had a slight incline on the opposite end of the faucet. The white ceramic wall of the shower had enough seating clearance that you could comfortably sit down and lean against the wall.

 ** _(SECOND LEMON INCOMING)_**

Hana was still stark naked, bent over the bathtub turning the temperature knobs as the shower poured over her. Her legs were slightly bent with her knees touching between them. I stood, dumbly, in front of the sink as I stared at her. She was so beautiful; her auburn hair, usually straight and silky smooth, had curled at the ends from the water and lack of attention and clung to her body. Her indecent stance created a gap between her thighs that made me dizzy with lust.

She didn't hear me as I came up behind her and grabbed her hips. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at me. As Hana continued to adjust the temperature of the water to her liking, I grinded my dick into the spongy flesh of her ass.

"You're like a hungry dog! Won't leave me alone!" Hana giggled.

My dick had just found the crack of her ass as she turned her body and said, "Down boy, down!"

Hana reflexively covered her mouth as she laughed at her own joke. Turning back around, she pushed the shower curtains open and stepped into the tub. I quickly peeled off my shirt and joined her.

Hana stood in front of the showerhead, letting the warm water flow over her lightly freckled face, her hands and fingers running through her dark hair. I was standing behind her, just admiring her, before I grabbed a bar of soap and started lathering her flat stomach from behind. We took turns, gently rubbing and cleaning the other. Hana giggled as I cleaned under her armpits.

"Don't wanna miss anything," I warned, sliding my soapy hands through the crack of her ass and pulling her into me.

Hana responded by pushing me in the stomach. I felt the edge of the tub at my ankles and sat down on the side of the tub. The white, ceramic wall felt cold against my back.

My hands were still resting on her ass as she stood between my knees. I trailed kisses up her flat belly while my hands played with the flesh of her ass. Eventually, I met the swell of her breasts and took a nipple in my mouth. Watered poured down her body and into my open mouth as I suckled her. I pinched at her small, pink nub inside my mouth, lightly grinding the soft flesh between my teeth. Hana responded by grabbing my head and pulling me into her. Eventually, I switched to her other nipple and gave it the same treatment.

"Oh, yes, yes, that's a good boy," Hana moaned.

After teasing her nipples for a few minutes, Hana pushed my knees together and straddled me, using my legs for support. Her facial expression showed need and desire as she lifted off of me and grabbed my hard shaft before guiding it between her pussy lips. Her eyes were clenched shut, her mouth agape in pleasure and pain as Hana slowly pushed down. She was incredibly wet-and not just from the shower. Her pussy was drenched and felt incredibly warm as her hot lips and pussy walls struggled to accommodate my girth. When she finally met my legs with hers, her face looked strained with signs of discomfort.

"I love you so much!" Hana shouted before she pulled my head to hers and met my lips with hers. We sat like that: my dick fully embedded inside of her and rubbing against her cervix as she kissed me. This wasn't the hungry, uncontrollable kiss from earlier in her bedroom but was filled with love and affection.

Eventually, Hana became more comfortable with my size and placed her hands on the ceramic at my sides and started pushing herself up and down, slowly. She was so tight, I was confident she could feel every bump and ripple of my hard cock every inch its journey as it threatened to flood her womb with my seed.

"Fuck, that feels so good," I moaned. "I'm not gonna last long."

Hana arched her back and placed a hand on the other side of the tub for support and increased her speed. My hips had a mind of their own and met each of her thrusts. From this position, her breasts were on full display and looked enormous on her small frame. One of my hands slid up her smooth legs and belly until it reached her chest. I glided my palm over each mound several times before grabbing a nipple between my thumb and index finger and pinching it between my fingers.

"Oh! Baby, that feels so good!" Hana panted, "Cum inside me!"

I didn't know if Hana was on any form of birth control but at this moment, I didn't care. I wanted nothing more than to keep fucking her, finish inside her, and break all the rules at once.

I felt like I was on the brink of my climax, but her words only aggravated my desire. Hana had one arm wrapped around my neck and the other on the opposite side of the bathtub for support when I reached below her and lifted her up and into my arms. With both her arms wrapped around me and her pussy still snugly sheathing my cock, I pushed open the shower curtains and carried her onto the large plush rug in front of the sink. Her head was inches from the bathroom door as I started thrusting into her in the missionary position. Eventually, my thrusts became more urgent, and Hana wrapped her legs around me and tilted her head up with pleasure.

"Yes! Yes! Oh, don't stop! Don't stop!" Hana cried as I started rapidly plunging into her.

The shower continued to run as Hana's head banged against the door with each greedy thrust of my hips. A dominant, primal force pushed me to enter her as deeply as possible with each intrusion, and soon I was shooting my load deep inside of her. The 'knock, knock, knock' of Hana's head against the bathroom door was only obscured by her approving moans of pleasure. My face found the crook of her neck as I continued to pump into her and shoot wave after wave of my fertile seed into her womb.

The small bathroom was foggy with steam as we embraced each other on the floor. I gave Hanan a kiss on the lips before getting up and sitting down in front of the bathtub.

 ** _(END OF THE SECOND LEMON)_**

"That was..." I started.

"Amazing," Hana said, finishing my sentence.

Afterwards, we went back into the shower briefly to rinse off before leaving the bathroom. Hana turned off the light before she left and I waited a short time, in the darkness, before quietly sneaking out and going to my bedroom to get some clothes. The house was pitch black.

After I got dressed, I glanced at my alarm clock, and it read 10:44 PM. We had been in the shower for the better part of an hour.

We hadn't talked much, afterwards. We both silently understood that we couldn't be seen leaving the bathroom together but beyond that, we hadn't communicated very much information to each other as we wrapped ourselves in towels and dried ourselves. It still felt strange. We were as close as two people could possibly get, yet the idea of going into her bedroom and falling asleep with her felt.. unusual. I contemplated what I should do for a few minutes before I decided to go to her. It was what I wanted to do, of course, and I had promised her that I would be with her every chance I got.

Hana was on her bed under her comforter when I entered her bedroom. The room was pitch black except for a faint light coming off her cell phone. I walked up to her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Do you mind if I.. Uhh... Join you?" I hesitantly asked.

I could see Hana's face brighten in a broad smile as she turned to look at me. "Of course not," she said.

Hana scooted to the edge of the bed to make room for me as I lifted the thick, fluffy blanket and lay down next to her.

"I'm tired," Hana told me.

I draped an arm around her as she turned on her side and snuggled against me. We fell asleep like that, holding each other.

…

Yeah, so it wasn't really a cliffhanger since I went for the cliché dodge. And I'll be honest with you guys, these lemons are very difficult to write because I have to be 'in the zone' if you know what I mean. ;) Just kidding about the zone part, but it's impossible to create something new.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Also, don't feel afraid to review.

Have a great day/night!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Just continuing on from last time. Enjoy!**_

…

 _ **Chapter 10**_

…

I woke the next morning to the sounds of birds chirping and a light knocking on the window from the pressure of the wind. It was Monday morning, and my phone revealed that it was a quarter past nine. Hana was sleeping peacefully on her side next to me, her hand on my chest and her face inches from my shoulder. I stared at her for a long time, watching the slow rise and fall of her chest and feeling the warmth of her breath against my bare skin. I watched as her breathing became slightly more erratic until she eventually sprung to consciousness.

"Good morning, angel," I told her. I strained my neck and kissed the top of her head.

We made love again that morning. It was slow and gentle but not without passion. Mom was at work that day and wouldn't be home until later in the evening. We took this opportunity to spend time together in the comfort of the living room.

Around noon, I drove us to the mall. We ate Chinese food at the food court before exploring the mall, mostly just looking but some light shopping as well. My hand was firmly wrapped in Hana's the whole time. Neither one of us cared that people might see us. Occasionally we would rest at a bench and lean into each other. A few times, Hana would grab the back of my head and pull me in for a tender kiss. Each time, she would stare into my eyes, her face inches from mine, and smile shyly up at me. Usually, I hated shopping but not today, not with Hana.

At one point, Hana went to a lingerie store, and I waited outside, sitting on a bench. My mind drifted to the day before and what had happened with Trent. I remembered Madison, Trent's girlfriend, and reminded myself that I needed to tell her that Trent had cheated on her. We were friends on Facebook, and I typed out a brief message explaining that Trent was a dirtbag and that he cheated on her and that she should find someone who deserves her.

Eventually, Hana pulled me into a large clothing department store. I wasn't perceptive enough to catch the name of the store. Everything around me was cloudy, in fact, except for Hana. As we walked through the aisles and passed by racks of clothing and groups of people, I felt like Hana and I were the only people in the world. I watched her as she dragged me, hand-in-hand, to the summer attire section. There were dozens of rows of bikinis and swimsuits in all assortments of sizes and colours. She picked through lots of them until she settled on dark maroon, two-piece bikini. She turned to me and held it over her body.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"It's nice," I said, unconvincingly.

Hana frowned before handing me the hanger and saying, "Let's go to the dressing room so you can see what it looks like when I'm wearing it. I'll go in first, and you come in later and pretend like you're just fetching me clothes."

I stared dumbly forward as she walked around the corner and into a walled off section of the store that I assumed was the dressing room. I waited maybe twenty seconds before following behind her. As I expected, I curiously stared at the bathing suit and saw that it was sized at 37DD.

There was a plump, middle-aged woman sitting in front of a narrow hallway with five dressing rooms on each side. She was sitting at a counter, staring at a laptop.

"Umm... My girlfriend told me to bring this to her," I blurted, trying to get her attention.

The woman rolled her eyes and focused her attention back to the computer in front of her. I took her gesture as permission and went down the hallway. Hana was in a stall at the far left end of the hall. There was a metal bar lock on the other side of the stall door when I entered, and I turned to lock it before I stepped inside.

"Okay, sit down," Hana demanded after pulling the hanger from my hands.

The room had a large mirror that occupied the majority of the wall opposite the stall door. I was sitting on a wooden bench on one of the walls as Hana stood on the other side. Faced away from me, she unzipped her form-fitting jean shorts and slowly shimmied her way out of them, pushing them to the floor. As her jean shorts fell down her legs, they brought with them her pair of white cotton panties. Still facing away from me, she lifted her shirt over her head unsnapped her bra. My mind went blank as I stared at the vision of my sister's cute bubble butt and bareback as she undressed in front of me. She reached for the bikini on the garment hook next to her before slowing pulling the bikini bottoms up her legs and tying the top over her chest. Finally, she turned around.

"Well, what do you think?" Hana asked, holding her hands up. She had a nervous grin on her face.

To put it briefly, she looked incredible. I'd seen her naked, of course, but I'd never seen her in clothing quite this revealing. The bikini was a smooth, shiny material that accented her pale skin with its dark maroon colour. The bottoms had small strings that went low around her waist, causing my attention to focus more on the bones of her hip rather than the bikini itself. It was a two-piece, so her flat tummy was utterly bare as my eyes wandered up her body. Her breasts were snug in the top, and the bikini showed a ton of cleavage. My dick was hard in my pants and pulsed when I noticed her nipples were gently poking into the material.

"You're gorgeous!" I remarked. My erection was pushing uncomfortably into my boxers and I re-positioned myself.

Hana gave me a knowing half grin. "I don't know, it seems a tight little up here," she said.

She cupped the bottom of each breast and lifted them up. She alternated between lifting them simultaneously and discretely one at a time. Sometimes she would push them together, and the wet flesh would spill from all sides of the material. When she was finished teasing me, her nipples were fully erect and proudly poked through the material. I felt like my dick was going to explode.

"Oops, did I do that?" Hana teased, staring at the bulge in my pants.

Hana stared me in the eyes, seductively, as she closed the distance between us and got on her knees in front of me.

"Don't worry, little brother, your big sister will take GOOD care of you."

 _ **(MILD LEMON)**_

With her small, delicate hands, Hana pulled the button loose on my jeans and unzipped them. I lifted my legs to help her as she pulled my jeans down my legs and onto the floor. Her hand felt cold from the free air conditioning of the mall as Hana fished for my cock and pulled it through the slit of my boxers. A long line of pre-cum ran down the length of my shaft as she held me straight up in her soft hand.

With one hand on my cock, she reached around her back and untied the bikini top.

"This is what you wanted to see, right?" Hana asked, her torture and teasing showing no limits.

She let go of me for a moment as the strings of the bikini fell to her sides. She caught the top with a hand on each breast and played with them again, lifting them and pushing them together, to my never-ending lust and torment. Finally, she let the bikini top drop to the floor. Finally, her amazing tits were on display for me. She had the loveliest breasts, too, perfectly shaped with virtually no sag. Each mound was centred with a light pink areola, so light in colour that it was almost indiscernible from the surrounding skin if not for the small bumps that surrounded her small eraser sized nipple, which was a shade of dark pink, almost red.

"You've been a good boy today, and I'm going to reward you with a treat," Hana announced.

Hana's hand returned to my granite, veiny cock and stroked it a few times, allowing the pre-cum to coat my cock thoroughly. She bit her bottom lip as she pushed her chest forward and massaged me against her hard nipples. Then she lifted her upper body between my knees and crushed her breasts together as she slid the length of my shaft between her female flesh.

"I love playing with your cock," Hana whispered as she rose up and down, the head of my cock spilling out the top of her cleavage with each fall. My cock was leaking pre-cum like a water faucet from the otherworldly firmness and softness of her pale breasts as they crushed and surrounded my shaft.

 ** _(END OF MILD LEMON)_**

"God, Hana, you're amazing," I panted. I reached forward and started rolling her nipples between my fingers, causing Hana to grit her teeth and stifle a moan. She looked up at me, worriedly, and shook her head. Okay, she doesn't want to be loud, I can understand that I thought to myself.

Hana pulled back, and my cock fell from her chest. I sighed at the missing sensation, but she immediately bent forward and took me in her mouth. Both my hands went to the back of her head and started pulling loose hairs from her face. I held her as she went down on me, taking nearly all seven and a half inches of me in slow, deliberate motions. I started guiding her with my hands to increase her movement, and soon my cock was rapidly plunging in and out of her wet orifice. She was drooling all over my cock as my lust overwhelmed me and I held her head down at the end of one of her plunges. My hips arched forward, pushing deeper into her throat as she stuck me in her mouth and I came. She gagged from my more profound intrusion but didn't move as I exploded in what must have been at least a dozen shots of my semen firing into her throat, directly into her stomach. I eased off my pressure on the top of her head, and she responded by pulling up several inches and taking several deep breaths through her nose. She inhaled me, again, several more times before she pulled me out of her mouth with a 'plop!' I loved when she kept going down on me after I was finished, it felt so amazing!

I winced as she licked directly at the slit of my cock a few times before giving the head a sloppy kiss. Hana smiled at me as she turned to pick up the top of her bikini. She stood up to get dressed while I just tried to reacquaint myself with my surroundings and come down from my monstrous orgasm. Needless to say, before we left the department store, I bought her the bikini.

We were at the mall for the better part of the afternoon before we decided to call it a day.

In the car ride home, I turned to Hana and said: "I'm sorry if I was too rough with you in the dressing room."

"You weren't too rough. I just like watching you get turned on by me," Hana said. We were holding hands over the centre console, and she gripped my hand tighter after she spoke.

Our parents were home from work when we got back. Mom was cooking dinner. Hana and I waited in the living room until dinner was finished before we all gathered around the table to eat.

"So, what did you guys do today?" Mom asked in a low voice. I was sitting to her right, and she glared at me from the side of her face. Her glare felt like daggers to my chest. Does she know? I wondered. Hana was loud sometimes, and if someone were to hear us, it would undoubtedly be Mom.

"We just hung out and went to the mall, Mom," Hana said, playfully.

There was a minimal conversation at the dinner table that evening. I was pretty sure that Mom was onto us and it scared me to the core. Our mother was a sweet, forgiving woman but the majority of our family was not. We would always believe in a close, strong family but were also deeply religious and viewed incest as a cardinal sin. I truthfully didn't know how she would react to what was going on between Hana and me. Mom would forgive us; I rationalised; however, I imagined the line was drawn with her. I believed our father if he were still around, would report us to the police and have us not see each other until we die. These thoughts scared me, and I feared for my future with Hana.

After dinner, Hana and I were back to watching horror movies. She was cuddled up against my side as my arm wrapped around her shoulder. Halfway into the film, Hana closed in to kiss me.

"Wait," I said.

I paused for a moment, staring into her bright hazel eyes. I was scared. Our relationship had gone to a place I had never expected or intended, but I desperately didn't want to lose her. Not just as a lover but as my sister. If the rest of our family found out what we were doing, we would have been exiled. What's worse, is that we could have faced the ramifications of the legal system. Incest was illegal, after all, and mom was also deeply religious. I was scared that I might lose Hana.

"I think Mom knows," I said. I tried to sound calm, but the fear was evident in my voice.

"I don't care," Hana responded. She leaned forward again to kiss me, but I stopped her.

"We can't Hana. It's too dangerous." The words spilt out of my mouth. I immediately regretted them but at the same time felt content with my decision.

Hana looked confused and distraught. I didn't know how to say this to her. I didn't want to say this to her, but what could I do? I cared for her more than anything in the world, and it was selfish of me to do this to her, to risk her innocence further.

"Incest is illegal," I explained. "We could go to prison, and if our family found out, they would exile us. Do you want that?"

Hana turned from her side and was lying down on her back next to me. She sat there for a long time, staring at the ceiling while she processed my words. She wiped a tear from her eye before saying, "I just want you."

Tears welled up in my eyes as I turned to look at her. "I want you, too, Hana. More than anything. But I can't do that to you. I can't bear the thought of you being isolated from the family or getting into trouble because of me. I love you too much to do let something like that happen to you," I said, truthfully.

Hana narrowed her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks and said in a brittle voice, "So, what then? Are you just going to leave me all alone again?" She covered her eyes with both hands and started sobbing.

I hugged her into my arms as she cried into my chest.

"Of course not, Hana. I'll always be your baby brother. I'll always be here if you want me. I'm not going anywhere."

Her sobs were only getting worse, and I tried to calm her down. I couldn't help but cry with her as I gently rubbed her back. "It's okay, Hana. We still have all Christmas break to spend time together."

Eventually, her crying slowed down and she pulled away from me. "It's not fair!" she cried.

…

 _ **Things are about to get interesting, huh?**_

 _ **Please review and let me know what you guys think. :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello again!**_

 _ **I'm not entirely sure if this will be the third or second last chapter. Yes, this story will sadly end soon as**_ _ **the next chapters will have a lot of build up, so proceed with caution when reading.**_

 _ **So enjoy while you still can!**_

…

 _ **Chapter 11**_

…

"It's not fair!" Hana cried, pulling away from me.

"I know," I agreed.

…

Eventually I pulled Hana into my arms and held her for the remainder of the movie as she sobbed into my chest. It was breaking my heart to do this to her, to abruptly pull the plug on our relationship, but I truly felt that by doing this, I was protecting her. I had a haunting suspicion that our mother was aware of our relationship and it scared me to the core.

I continued to reassure her that I wasn't going anywhere and that I would be a big part of her life, forever.

"Do you promise?" Hana implored.

"Of course!" I answered immediately. "We can keep hanging out and holding hands but.. that's it, okay? Anything more than that is too dangerous."

It was true. We had committed incest, on multiple occasions, and continuing it further was just too dangerous. Our family was deeply religious and my father would throw us out on the streets before agreeing to the relationship we had developed. I likely would have received the harsher punishment, but more than anything else, I just didn't want to be responsible for anything bad happening to my baby sister.

Eventually Hana calmed down and we backed up the movie and rewatched it. She was on her side, resting her head on my shoulder. Despite everything I told her, I desperately wanted to reach out and caress her cheek or rub the back of her neck. I wanted to tell her to forget everything I had just told her so I could feel the warmth of her lips against mine again, but I didn't. I tried to bury those thoughts.

"Are you okay, Hana?" I asked after the credits started running down the screen.

She nodded at me, unconvincingly.

"I swear: if I wasn't your brother, I'd be all over you right now. You believe me, right?"

Hana nodded again and smiled for a moment, before her sadness returned and washed over her face. I faked a warm smile and told her I was going to put in a new movie.

We watched one last movie before going to bed. It was another generic horror flick that we had picked up from a Redbox at the mall. After it ended, I forced myself out of Hana's arms and got up to leave, much to Hana's objection.

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you first thing in the morning," I said, walking to the door.

Hana remained on her bed, still lying on her side in the same position she was in before I had moved. _I'm doing the right thing,_ I tried to convince myself. Even as the thoughts passed, I didn't believe them. How could I be doing the right thing if it was so painful to do?

I was lying in my bed, alone, staring blankly at the ceiling for a long time. Even as tired as I was from the long day at the mall, I couldn't fall asleep. My thoughts were in constant conflict over whether or not I made the right decision. I tried to think of things other than Hana, like doing things that I had put off since the school semester ended. I needed to call an old boss at a local restaurant to see if I could work some hours over Christmas break so I would have some spending money for the next school semester. I had put it off for several days while I was entirely focused on spending time with Hana. My thoughts did this constantly, breaking away only to circle back to Hana. I was probably lying there for an hour, fully awake in the darkness, when I heard my door creak open.

My eyes were fully acclimated to the darkness and I easily recognized Hana slip into my bedroom. She was wearing one of my old t-shirts and it draped over her petite body like a gown. I smiled as I recognized Stone Cold Steve Austin cracking a beer can and pouring it over his face as the centerpiece.

"Hey," I whispered as she stood near the door, appearing nervous and apprehensive.

She walked to the edge of my bed and sat down. The oversized shirt rose up her waist, exposing her long, naked legs. I wanted to reach over and touch her but I resisted. She turned to me and spoke in a soft voice:

"I understand that we can't be together. But I need you right now."

Before I had a chance to protest, Hana slipped into my bed and under my covers. She grabbed my left arm and wrapped it around her before backing up into me. I sighed as I felt her warm body against mine and breathed in the familiar smell of her watermelon shampoo. My reluctance instantly evaporated and I pulled her tighter against me. Lying like this, spooned behind Hana, I quickly fell asleep.

When I awoke the next morning, Hana was still pressed against me. There was just a thin sheet covering us and it wasn't covering much. Hana's oversized t-shirt had risen up to just below her chest, exposing the majority of her flat, pale belly. The flimsy white sheet was barely covering her feet and her lower body was completely naked except for a thin layer of cotton panties covering her crotch.

I was aware that I had a hard-on and it was pushing against Hana's ass. I internally fought against the urge to touch her but ultimately lost as my hand found its way to her soft, smooth legs and started caressing her upper thigh.

Then I felt movement from Hana in the form of her ass grinding against me. She was awake.

I suddenly felt like a pervert. _What the hell was I doing?_ I thought. I climbed over Hana and got off the bed. I quickly moved to the door and kept my back to her so she wouldn't see the tent in my boxers.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower then eat some breakfast," I said as I walked out of my bedroom.

I couldn't bring myself to look back at her as I left. I knew she would take this as rejection and would be hurt. I'd have to explain it to her later.

I stripped off my boxers before turning the shower knob all the way to the right and standing under the scorching water.

I needed to disconnect the part of my brain that was wired to find Hana sexually attractive. The moment she woke up, I felt twisted and depraved. Like a sick pervert, I had touched her; pushed myself against her, while she was sound asleep. There was no way she was going to be able to move on if I couldn't control myself.

My erection quickly deflated as the hot water hit my back and sent the pain centers of brain into overdrive. I grimaced as the scathing water burned my skin before I slowly adjusted to the heat.

The rest of the day was spent in similar torment. Tried as I could, my mind continued to wander into perverse oblivion as we spent nearly the entire day in each other's company. Still, I managed to limit our interactions to holding hands and cuddling.

We were sitting on opposite ends of the living room couch watching MTV when I recognized that I had missed a couple text messages. The first was from Mia and it had been sitting in my phone for over a day before I noticed it. It read:

 _Mia: Okay, so maybe you can text me if you want. Hana told me what was going on with Trent. I feel terrible that I didn't notice anything. Ugh! What a jerk!_

Another one read:

 _Mia: Anyway, I GUESS I approve of being used in your conspiracy to viciously beat another human being in broad daylight. At least if they deserve it!_

 _Mia: Okay, well Dad's taking me car shopping so I'll ttyl, text me!_

Did I say a couple text messages?

 _Mia: Hello? Are you receiving these?_

 _Mia: Text me!_

There were several more and I had missed them all as I had spent the majority of yesterday with Hana. I responded to Mia, apologizing, and told her I'd text her. I had also received a Facebook message from Trent's girlfriend, Madison, responding to my message that informed her of her boyfriend's infidelity:

 _Madison: I think I knew for a while. I dumped him. Thanks for telling me..._

Madison was a pretty girl with long blonde hair who usually hung out with the popular crowds at school, mostly due to her good looks. She was the stereotypical quiet girl that always had popular friends because of how pretty she was. I had enrolled in primarily honors classes in high school and shared a lot of classes with her. She was kind, and while I probably didn't belong in honors classes, she was a stand-out and was always willing to help someone who was struggling on a particularly difficult subject.

I figured I owed her at least this much so I sent her another message:

 _Kiba: I can go into more detail if you like, but I don't think it's anything you haven't heard before. I'll just say something happened that involved my sister. It didn't end well for Trent._

I tucked my phone away and looked over at Hana. She was on the opposite end of the couch, reclining against the cushion with her hands behind her head. Her prominent chest was propped up in her tanktop; her creamy cleavage spilling out the top. I forced my eyes up. She smiled when she noticed I was staring.

She seemed to be adjusting well to the abrupt change in our relationship. This, in turn, made me happy of course but at the same time saddened me. We had crossed a boundary that would be impossible to forget about, and I wondered if I would always long to be on that side of the line. I still felt tormented and conflicted, but Hana seemed happy now, so unlike how she was the night before, and for some reason, that conflicted me further.

"Hey," Hana said. "Mia wants to go see that new Cloverfield movie, do you want to come with us?"

Truthfully, my answer was unequivocally 'yes,' as I simply wanted to be close to Hana, but I hesitated to answer. I knew Mia had a crush on me and would probably make a move on me at the theatre. As flattering as it was, I didn't have any interest in Mia. I wanted Hana but I knew I couldn't have her; it would be too selfish of me. I also knew that if Mia _did_ make a move on me that it could upset Hana and disrupt the progress we had made towards a normal relationship.

"No, I'm gonna stay here. You go on without me," I said, forcing a smile.

Hana closed the distance between us and placed her hand on mine before saying, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I told her, breaking eye contact. This was so hard to do for some reason. "Mom will be home soon, I'll tell her you're at the movies."

"Okay," Hana responded. "Do you mind if I take your car and meet her at the theatre?"

I told her that was fine. She said the movie was starting in an hour and that she was going to head out now. I ran upstairs to grab my car keys before running back down and finding Hana waiting at the front door. I walked towards her and handed her my car keys and the twenty dollars in my wallet.

"Thank you," she said.

We were an arm's length away from each other and Hana reached up and touched the side of my face before kissing me on the lips. It was a brief kiss but I could feel my lips quivering under her pressure. It had only been a day since the last time she kissed me, but despite my objections, I longed for it. My reserve was completely empty at this point and if she'd insisted, I would have pulled her into my arms and kissed her properly. She didn't, though, and the kiss only lingered for a few moments. She smiled and said she would be back in a few hours. Then she was gone.

 _This is mad!_ I thought to myself while sitting on the couch, leaning over with my head in my hands. I wanted to go with her so bad, just to be near her, but I couldn't. I needed to move on; we both needed to move on. My thoughts were in constant disagreement and I was in agony. I couldn't help it; tears trickled down my cheeks as I felt sorry for myself and wished desperately to be anyone else. I was alone with my troubling thoughts for the better part of an hour.

Eventually I heard the garage door open and listened as my mother walked into the kitchen with what smelled like fried chicken. With Hana at the movies and Dad still at work, it was just the two of us in the house. I went into my parent's bathroom and made myself presentable before going into the kitchen.

"Smells good," I said as I walked to the cabinet to grab a plate.

"Where's your sister?" Mom asked.

"She went to see a movie with Mia."

I brought my plate over to the large cardboard box filled with fried chicken and laid it down on the counter. Before I had a chance to fill my plate, Mom stopped me.

"Wait," she said. "We need to talk."

 _Okay, she definitely knows,_ I thought. If this had surprised me, I might have been frightened but I suspected she knew and broke things off with Hana. Also, this was my mother who seldom got angry at all, much less at me.

"I _hear_ you two upstairs, at night. You _have_ to stop. Your father will kill you and I'm not exaggerating!" she snapped.

 _Busted_ , I thought. It was a good thing I managed to make Hana understand otherwise this conversation would have been a lot more difficult.

As I mentioned previously, my father played the role of punisher in my parents' relationship and despite the allegations at hand, Mom just wasn't that intimidating. She had bright, curly red hair and was barely over five feet tall. I definitely got my brown hair and my tall nature from Dad. Hana was a perfect blend of our parents genes: several inches taller than Mom with dark auburn hair.

"I know. I was away from her for a while.." I explained. "Things got a little out of hand when I tried to help cheer her up. We're not doing that anymore, I promise."

Mom sighed through her nose and tilted her head down while glaring up at me. It was her motherly way of showing her disapproval, except I was far too tall for that strategy to have any impact.

"You better not be. I mean it!" she scolded. "I'm serious! You two could get in serious trouble and how would your father react? How would his parents react?"

It was a lot easier to talk to my mom as I quickly added, "I know Mom; we both know. We're going to be good, I promise. We just got caught up after being away from each other for so long."

"I know," she said, her facial expression relaxing only slightly. "I told you to spend time with her but I never meant THAT!"

She paused for a moment before snapping at me, "What were you thinking, Kiba!?" The irritation and concern quickly returned to her face.

"It's over, Mom!" I nearly shouted in defense. My words reverberated in my ears after I spoke them. _It's over!_ _It's over!_

I stepped back and stared at my feet as I felt a lump in my throat.

It was silent for a while as she stared me down. I suddenly felt very vulnerable and every passing second felt like torture under her judgemental, critical eyes. Eventually I asked, in a low voice, "Are you going to tell the police?"

She hesitated for a moment before shaking her head and saying, "No, of course not. When you say it's over, you better mean it's over."

"It is," I assured her.

I tested the waters and started filling my plate, testing to see if she would stop me. My chest was tight and I tried to disguise my post-crying sniffles by breathing in slowly through my nose. I put on my strongest guise but I knew it was weak.

"Kiba, have you been crying?" Mom asked. I could tell right away, just from the tone of her voice, that she wasn't angry anymore and was genuinely concerned.

"No, it's nothing," I replied defensively as I ripped off some paper towels. The food had provided temporary distraction but Mom's prying had brought all the baggage with Hana back to the forefront of my thoughts. I forced a sniffle and tried to keep up my strong facade.

"Oh, Kiba, come here," Mom said, pulling me into her arms for a hug. She could tell something was wrong; she could always tell.

The emotional walls I had constructed came crashing down as she pulled me into her embrace. My eyes immediately welled with tears. I tried one last time to suppress my sadness before my unfortunate predicament overpowered my emotions and I started crying into her shoulder.

"Oh, baby, it's okay," Mom told me, hugging me tighter.

I started weeping uncontrollably in her arms as she assured me, over and over again, that everything would be okay. I towered over my mother and probably looked pathetic crying into her shoulder. I felt like a little boy. It felt like when Mom would ease my sorrow after I would skin my knee or twist my ankle on the football field.

"I'm sorry, Mom," I sobbed. "I can't help it. I.. I.." I knew the words: _I love her._ But I couldn't say them. How could I say something like that to my mother about Hana? She certainly would have known that I didn't just mean normal, brother-sister love. I felt trapped, being comforted by the one person that I could always trust to help and support me but that could never help me with this.

"Shh, it's okay. You're so young, Kiba. Shh," she said, patting me on the back. _She knew,_ I thought. She knew these weren't guilt ridden tears but were tears of profound loss. She couldn't change anything but I was at least comforted by the knowledge that she understood my sorrow.

Eventually I pulled away and wiped the tears off my cheeks. Mom gave me a warm smile and said she loved me. I smiled back and said I loved her too. It felt good to share this with her, to share this with someone other than Hana.

We finally got around to eating dinner. I ate upstairs, alone in my room. It felt like my heart had exploded in my chest but was starting to heal. I started to feel like things would be okay.

The rest of Christmas break played out with much less drama. Hana and I still spent a great deal of time together but our relationship became purely platonic. I continued to insist that we sleep in separate beds after our frequent movie marathons but sometimes she would sneak into my bedroom and cuddle against me. That behaviour eventually slowed down until it stopped completely. Hana was moving on, and so was I. It was hard, at first, but we both understood that the consequences for _that_ kind of relationship were far too harsh for it to continue. Still, we seemed as close as ever, spending most evenings we could holding hands and being near each other. The conversation with Mom really helped me unravel and my relationship with Hana started to feel like it used to, before the events of last weekend. My thoughts weren't completely occupied with Hana anymore and I spent more time doing normal things, like playing video games and listening to music.

Mia continued to text and flirt with me but I creatively dodged her each time. The three of us went to the movies a few times but I always positioned myself so Hana was between us.

My conversations with Madison also continued. She wanted more details about what had happened, and with Hana's permission, I explained them to her and what I had done to Trent as a result. She never ridiculed me or blamed me for hitting Trent and told me I was a good brother. We were never close friends in high school, but our conversations sparked a friendship.

One good thing that came from my time with Hana was that Hana no longer showed signs of depression. As we spent more time together, she seemed to need me less and less.

I worked at a local restaurant for the last few weeks of Christmas break, mostly scrubbing dishes and cleaning floors, to earn some spending money for the next semester. In the beginning, it helped clear my head and unwind, but as football reared its ugly head, ugly to me at least, I had to quit and found my time split between driving to campus and spending time with Hana. I secretly hoped we wouldn't make the finals this season but I gave each game my all. It was time consuming, driving back and forth, but I always came back to Hana.

We were gathered around our grandparents dinner table on Christmas when Hana announced that she was going to return to school next semester. She had great grades in school and had her pick of schools, but she didn't reveal where she planned to go. It wasn't until the two us were alone in her room that night that she revealed her choice.

"I've decided to study again," Hana said, lying on her bed next to me, "I'm already enrolled at WOU for next semester."

WOU stood for Western Oregon University, the same school I went to. It was a good school and was only a few hours away so her choice made sense, I guess, but she had her pick of schools. I had been there for a few years now and its charm had long since worn off.

"Why didn't you say anything at dinner?" I inquired.

"I just didn't," she answered. "Here, I got you something."

Hana reached under her bed and pulled out a small bag.

"Hang on, I got something for you too," I told her, before getting up and heading for my bedroom. I opened my underwear drawer and pulled out a small jewelry case and slipped it into my pocket.

Hana was sitting on the edge of her bed when I got back. I sat down next to her.

"Here," she said, handing me a small gift bag, decorated with Christmas trees and colorful ornaments.

I grinned from ear to ear as I pulled out a small, purple plush doll. The doll represented something from a game that I had spent a lot of my free time playing, _Starcraft._ It was supposed to be something called a 'zergling,' which was a vicious four-legged animal with big teeth and big wing-like arms with giant claws. The plush doll zergling, however, had tiny arms and looked more like a cute, purple dog. I loved it.

"Oh my God, this is amazing," I gushed. Hana's hands were resting on her lap as she smiled at my approval.

"Here," I said, handing her the small box from my pocket.

Hana looked surprised as she opened the box and found a silver band with a small, green garnet. I wasn't sure what to get her, but I wanted to get her something special and I knew green was her favorite color. It took a big cut out of my earnings at the restaurant but it was worth it.

"I hope it fits," I worried.

Hana's eyes widened and she pursed her lips before pulling out the ring and slipping it on her left hand's ring finger. It seemed to fit fine.

"I love it," she said as she held up her hand to see how it looked on her small hand.

Then something happened that I think, in hindsight, reversed all the progress we had made over the last several weeks.

Hana turned to me, grabbed both sides of my face and kissed me. Unlike our previous, platonic, brother-sister kisses, this one lingered. And lingered. We both became lost in each other as Hana let out a soft "Mmmm," as our lips crushed together. I felt like I had died and gone to heaven as I felt the warmth of her soft lips against my own. I was helpless to resist as she opened her mouth and licked my lips before I opened mine and met her tongue.

I moaned into Hana's mouth as I relished in the familiar feeling and taste of her lips. I was just about to push her onto the bed and take this to the next level when Hana pulled away, panting.

"I'm sorry," she said. Her lips were flushed as she turned away from me and scooted down the bed.

 _Fuck!_ I thought, ridiculing myself. We had come so far, only to dive back in, head first, in a moment of weakness.

"I.. I just really love the ring, is all," Hana stuttered.

"Your gift is way better, I'll cherish it," I said, truthfully. I felt shame as I felt my hard-on pushing painfully into my jeans.

It suddenly felt uncomfortable sitting next to her and I moved to leave. I also didn't trust myself not to make things even worse. "Well, I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow. Merry Christmas, Hana."

"Merry Christmas," Hana squeaked, making brief eye contact before looking away.

That night, I secretly hoped Hana would sneak into my room like she used to. She didn't.

But it was for the best for us both.

…

 _ **Stay tuned for the last few coming chapters! And any feedback is well appreciated.**_

 _ **See you all next time!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi. On to the story, shall we?**

 _ **Also, I don't think I have to warn you guys about lemons. They're pretty easy to spot.**_

 _ **Anyways, enjoy!**_

…

 _ **Chapter 12**_

…

The following spring semester was to be my fifth semester of college and Hana's first. Eventually, Hana told our parents of her plan to go to WOU and they were happy that we would be close together. Hana was nervous about leaving home and going to college, but I assured her that she would fit in great.

The semester began on a Tuesday but we left Monday morning. We were carpooling together on the two hour drive to campus. We planned to arrive early, so I could show Hana around campus and help her get her books. We also had to move our belongings into our dorm rooms, which was a time consuming process. The back seat and trunk of my car were filled to the brim with clothes, books, blankets, laptops, and all assortments of belongings.

As was my tradition, when we finally set out to leave, I plugged my phone into the speaker system and played my favorite Pandora station. It was a mix of electronic music, such as trance, dubstep, house, drumstep and a few other sub-genres that I didn't care to learn the names of.

I had the volume at a reasonably low level when Hana said, "I'm so nervous!"

"I was nervous my first day, too," I told her. "You'll be brilliant, don't worry."

I turned the music up to my preferred volume as I heard a familiar song kick in. Hana turned to me and smiled before grabbing my hand as it left the volume knob. Her fingers intertwined with mine and gripped my hand tight before she abruptly pulled her hand away.

The first order of business when we arrived was to move into our dorm rooms. We had separate dormitory buildings as the freshman were always assigned next to other freshman. I helped her move in first. She had a roommate but she hadn't arrived yet. This wasn't unusual as not everyone started classes on the same day. After we moved all her stuff up to her room, Hana came with me to help move my stuff.

My roommate and close friend, Hinata, was there waiting for us. Most students went home during Christmas break but the school had a program that allowed students to stay in the dorm rooms over the extended break. Hinata didn't have a family and elected to stay in the dorm room over Christmas and in doing so, preserve my room for the following spring semester.

Hinata was waiting near the parking lot when we drove over to my dormitory.

"Good to see you, man," I greeted, giving Hinata a brief hug.

"Good to see you, too," she responded.

"This is my older sister, Hana," I told her, signaling to Hana as she walked up to us.

It was cold this time of year and we were wearing light jackets.

Hinata extended a hand to Hana and they shook hands.

"Hi," Hana squeaked with a shy smile.

"Nice to meet you," Hinata said. "Kiba's told me a lot about you."

I walked next to Hana and grabbed her hand, "Yeah, we're very close. I hope you don't mind if she spends some time in our dorm room."

"Of course not!" Hinata said cheerfully. She really was a sincere girl and I knew I could trust her around Hana.

It only took a few trips between the three of us to move all of my boxes up the single flight of stairs that led to my second story dorm room. After I got settled in, I took Hana to the bookstore to get her supplies before taking her on a tour around campus. Fortunately, I didn't have football practice that day so afterwards I spent the majority of the day in my dorm room in the company of Hana and Hinata.

"What time is your first class tomorrow?" I asked Hana. We were in my dorm room after coming back from dinner at the cafeteria.

"Not until 10," she answered, snuggling her head against my chest as I held her around the shoulder. We were on my bed, watching Hinata play Street Fighter. She was too consumed with the game to notice us as she started twitching and cursing at the screen.

We took turns, playing on Hinata's Xbox, but Hana mostly just watched. At the end of the night, Hana fell asleep in my arms and I eventually drifted off as well.

And that became my routine: class, homework, football practice, Hana, then our long drive home each weekend. I had football practices Tuesday, Thursday and Friday and most days we would hang out in my dorm room. She didn't always fall asleep on my bed; usually she would leave so she could be closer to her shower and clothes when she woke up but sometimes she would drift off and I would just let her sleep, often times watching her. We never did anything sexual, we were just very close. It was weird at first, sleeping in the same bed as her with Hinata in the room, but he never spoke about it.

Sometimes Hana would watch me and the team practice and walk back with me to the dorm room. On one such occasion, I introduced Hana to Shino, my closest friend on the team. My favorite part about him was how blunt he was. It was usually hard to read him since he didn't put anything out there, on the surface for anyone to see. He immediately wooed Hana and told her how gorgeous she was. I could tell right away that Hana liked him, too. It stung like a bitch, but I kept my distance. Shino was drawn to her like any red blooded male would be and I couldn't blame him.

One day, after practice, Shino asked me if he could ask Hana out and I reluctantly said "yes." It was difficult but I was moving on.

This went on for the better part of January and February. Hana and Shino actually went on a handful of dates but Hana still spent a lot of time with me. She confided in me all the details and could sense how jealous I would become. It was a dangerous combination of jealousy-both because of how close we had gotten and because I was her little brother. I had also made it clear to Shino what I did to Hana's boyfriends when they got out of line. Fortunately for my sanity, their relationship hadn't gone beyond holding hands and the occasional peck on the cheek, as far as I knew at least.

My conversations with Madison continued. She still lived in our hometown and was taking a break from school. At one point, during one of Hana's dates with Shino, I considered calling Madison and asking her out. I decided not to, though, because I was still hung up on Hana and I didn't want to mislead her.

It was a friday in late February when Shino approached me again after football practice.

"Hey, me and a few of my frat buddies are having a party over at a friend's house. Maybe fifteen to twenty people. Hana is coming with me, you wanna come?"

"Umm, sure," I hesitantly answered. I was thrown off because usually Hana and I would drive home directly after my football practices on Fridays if I didn't have a game and Hana hadn't mention a party. Shino gave me an address and told me to come over "whenever."

After showering and finishing up some homework that night, I drove to the address. I invited Hinata and brought him with me because I knew he had nothing better to do.

It was a small, one story house just off campus. The grass on the lawn was uncared for and must have been five inches tall. I zig-zagged through a line of cars and knocked on the front door. No one answered so I tested the door and walked in.

I immediately recognized a few of the football gang and saw a few other guys that I assumed were in Shino's fraternity. I counted four girls, Hana included, making the count somewhere around six guys and four girls.

I spotted Hana sitting on a large, torn up couch flirting with Shino. I had managed to avoid seeing the two of them together up until this point because I had assumed it would make me jealous. It did. I also noticed that Hana seemed a little drunk. Before I had a chance to address that particular issue, I was swarmed by the gang.

"What's up, man? I never see you at these parties!" Naruto said, poking me in the chest. He was our point guard and was about a head shorter than me. He was right, I rarely partied.

"Long week, you know? Just need to unwind."

"Well, you came to the right place!" he cheered. He dragged me from the living room and into the kitchen. Two others followed us: another teammate and a girl I didn't recognize. Naruto poured each of us a shot of cheap whiskey. It burned as it went down, but it felt nice.

I thanked Naruto and walked into the living room. Hana was still flirting with Shino, playfully tapping him on the shoulder and chest. _Fuck_ , I thought to myself. They weren't doing anything and I felt like I wanted to bloody Shino's nose just like I had Trent's! I tried to sideline my jealousy and walked up to the couch.

"Hey," I announced.

"Oh my God, Kiba! You're here! Boy, am I glad to see you!" Hana raved. She immediately moved to the edge of the couch and wrapped her arms around me. I was concerned with how tipsy she seemed but I was happy she remembered me.

Hana was wearing long, form fitting jeans that hugged her slender legs and tight ass. She had on a dark blue camisole with spaghetti straps that did a poor job of hiding her bra straps. Anyone who cared to look was presented with a generous amount of cleavage.

My brotherly instincts kicked in and I asked her, "Are you drunk?"

Hana looked up to me. Her arms were still around my lower back as her breasts crushed against me when she responded, "Just a couple glasses of wine, I feel goooood."

I'd never seen her drunk before, and rightfully so as she wasn't twenty-one yet. Her bright hazel eyes seemed slightly glazed over as she stared up at me. I needed to have a talk with Shino.

"I'm really glad you're here," Hana said, laying her head against my lower stomach and gripping me in a tight hug. Looking down at her, so close to my crotch, I was reminded of how it felt with her mouth around me. I felt my cock twitch in my pants and pulled away.

After we separated, I pulled Shino outside and lectured him about letting my sister drink. He said he hadn't planned it and she had already drank a glass of wine before he noticed anything. I let him off the hook, but not before reminding him what had happened to her previous boyfriend, Trent. I planned on keeping a close eye on Hana the remainder of the night to make sure she didn't get wasted.

I allowed Hana to drink beer but nothing stronger. We were playing drinking games, after all, and I didn't want her to feel left out. Mostly we played games like beer pong, darts, card games and a few word play games.

Several times during the party, I would scan the room for Hana and find her flirting with Shino. Sometimes she would have her arms around him or would be holding his hand. She seemed to be clinging to him, as a proper girlfriend should, and it was starting to take its toll on my heart. Many times I would excuse myself into the kitchen, sometimes inviting someone, and take a shot of whiskey just to ease the aching. But I kept my distance from them and tried to have a good time, which for the most part, I did.

As the night went on, I found myself crammed on the old, worn out, three-cushion couch with three other people. There were ten of us circled around a coffee table with beers in hand. We were playing a counting game where you had to say the word "buzz" anytime your number was divisible by seven or eleven. There were a lot of laughs as people struggled to remember their multiplication table as they got more and more intoxicated. I was comfortably drunk myself.

Eventually we played spin the bottle. Most of the kisses were over-dramatic and exaggerated to the delight of everyone around them, which received lots of cheers and hollers, while some were just small pecks to the lips or cheek which were negatively received with lots of people shouting "booo!"

When it was my turn, through some kind of divine intervention, the bottle pointed at Hana, seated right next to me. I shot forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Across the room, Hinata glared at me, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Give her a real kiss!" Hinata shouted. She was sitting on a fold-out chair with a beer in her hand. All the guys in the room cheered after his comment. Well, except for Shino, I guess. I couldn't be certain, but I had a suspicion that Hinata knew about Hana and me.

I was pretty drunk at this point and thought, _fuck it._ Hana was shocked as I ran my fingers through her long, auburn hair and pulled her mouth to mine. She melted to my touch and I properly kissed her this time. The room erupted with cheers as we held the kiss for several moments before Hana parted her lips and I sucked on her bottom lip. I opened my mouth for a moment and licked her tongue before pulling away.

"There! Happy?" I yelled, joining in with the cheers and laughter. Hinata had a big smile on her face and cheered with the others. Hana was in shock and stared at me for a moment before sitting back down. She didn't cling to Shino afterwards, though. She clung to me.

Later, we played truth or dare. Naruto dared Hana to flash everyone her tits. I freaked out for a second before she politely refused, much to my relief.

"Nope, we are skipping your turn, Naruto," I said after he tried to dare her to kiss one of the girls.

"Wh-what? Why?" he started to say before I interrupted him.

"Shut the fuck up, Naruto," I laughed before taking a large swig from my beer. I was usually a pretty relaxed guy but something about Hana brought out my assertive side. Naruto took it gracefully though and playfully flipped me off.

"It's your turn, Hinata," I instructed, pointing at him across the room.

Hinata rubbed his chin, thinking for a few seconds before he said, "Okay, I pick Kiba. Truth or dare?"

I stared at him, questioningly, before responding. Hinata probably knew more than anyone how close me and Hana were and I didn't want to say something that could incriminate us. "Dare," I said, challenging him.

"I dare you to lock yourself in a closet with Hana for fifteen minutes." He stared at me after he spoke, but he wasn't smiling or laughing like the others. He was up to something.

My intoxicated brain immediately responded, "Easy!"

I grabbed Hana by the wrist and pulled her off the couch. She was laughing and playing along as I dragged her out of the living room, into the hallway and into a small, two door closet that stood between two bedrooms at the opposite side of the small house.

Once inside, I fumbled around looking for a light switch but failed to find one. I remembered bumping into some umbrellas-at least I think they were umbrellas-and knocking them on the floor. The room was surprisingly accommodating, even at my height, after pushing some hanging jackets to the wall. It was pitch black and Hana was giggling uncontrollably.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked, her infectious giggle causing me to laugh with her.

"The light switch is _outside_ the closet, dummy!" Hana laughed, erupting in another fit of giggles.

"Hardy-har-har," I said, trying to feign sarcasm but failing as I started chuckling at my own stupidity. Alcohol had a way of making even the smallest of things funny. "I guess I'm pretty drunk."

"Me too! Ha!" she cackled before tumbling towards me in the darkness. Her hands landed on my chest before circling around my back and hugging me. I hugged her back and rested my chin on her hair.

 _What the hell are we doing?_ I thought, breathing in the familiar smell of her watermelon scented shampoo. It was a strong aphrodisiac to me and my hands slid down her back on onto her hips. The thin material of her camisole was making it difficult to grip her so I slid my hands under it and gripped her prominent hip bones directly, skin on skin.

"Mmmm, I missed this," Hana purred. She turned her head to look up at me and I averted my chin so she wouldn't shatter my jaw.

"Me too," I said, her eyes glowing up at me. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness and I recognized a predatory look in her gaze. A gaze I had become all too familiar with.

"Touch me, Kiba," she pleaded. I could feel her chest crushed against me and her hard nipples poking into my chest.

After several shots of whiskey, too many beers to count, and months of isolation from Hana, my conscience was noticeably absent. I was easy prey.

With my higher functions in the toilet, I reached down between us and fumbled with the button of her jeans and pulled down the zipper. Once loosened, my hands went inside her jeans and to her ass and started kneading the spongy flesh between my fingers. I could feel the thin layer of her panties under my grip and slid the tips of my fingers underneath them and into the crack of her ass. With my hands mauling at her firm, round ass, I ran my middle finger over her pink rosebud.

"Is this what you wanted?" I asked, my hands still massaging her.

"Not exactly," she answered, wrapping her hands around the back of my head and pulling me to her mouth. I immediately moaned at the familiar feel of her lips. She tasted like beer and red wine as our lips parted and my tongue met hers in her mouth. Our kiss became very sloppy, very fast, and we were soon sucking on each other's tongues.

I pulled her camisole up and over her large, perky breasts before doing the same with her bra, not even bothering to unclasp it. My hands returned to her ass and pulled her against my crotch as I leaned down and took a hard nipple into my mouth.

"Oh! Yes! This is what I wanted," Hana panted, pulling my head into her chest as I hungrily licked and sucked her sensitive nub. "Fuck me!" she cried as I lightly bit her nipple between my teeth. I switched to the other nipple and slurped and sucked at it like I did with the first one.

Hana pulled my head away.

"No, Kiba, fuck me!" she repeated.

Hana turned around and pushed her jeans and panties to the floor and bent over. She turned her head and looked at me while she taunted me with her invitingly wet slit.

With zero hesitation, I pushed my pants and boxers to the floor in one motion and stepped out of them before moving behind her and lining up the head of my thick cock with her slick entrance. Not wanting to cause her any pain, I eased my fat cock between her soft pussy lips and started pushing in, slowly.

"Ohh!" Hana moaned as I pushed deeper, and deeper still.

I clamped my hand over Hana's mouth and pushed all the way in until I was balls deep. I stayed like that, fully inside her, for a long time to give her pussy time to stretch and acclimate to my thick cock. Slowly, I eased my cock out of her wet pussy. I could feel Hana moaning into my hand as I pulled my full length out of her only to push it back in, slowly and deliberately. I increased my speed and Hana grunted into my hand with each thrust.

Suddenly, Hana pulled my hand away from her mouth and I stopped.

"Kiss me!" Hana begged.

I leaned over her, feeling her long, auburn locks in my hands as I grabbed the back of her head and pulled her mouth to mine. She hungrily kissed me, sliding her tongue between my lips and tasting the inside of my mouth. I returned her kiss with equal passion and although our difference in height made it difficult to fuck her from this standing position, I resumed my thrusts into her dripping pussy, pushing in and out of her with slow, calculated necessity. Hana moaned into my mouth as we made slow, gentle love.

The borderline insane nature of our behaviour, literally fucking each other in an unlocked, dark closet in a small house with close to a dozen inhabitants, wasn't lost on me. It crossed my mind, sure, but it was a tiny, pathetic voice compared to the monstrous roaring that I felt being this intimately coupled with Hana. I was drawn to her like a dog to his bone, like a bee to honey, like a moth to a flame. Somehow I imagined this wasn't what Hinata had in mind when she dared us to 'lock ourselves in a closet.'

Eventually Hana pulled her mouth away and started moving rapidly against my hips. I got her message and pushed her back back down so I could thrust more comfortably. With one hand pushing down on her back, I started fucking her with urgency. Hana's pussy clamped around my dick, unwilling to let go, as I pulled out of her until only the swollen head remained. Then I would slam back in, causing Hana to let out a loud grunt.

Maybe because of my current level of inebriation, I was able to pound into her like this for a long time. I had to reach over her again and cover her mouth to stifle her moans, but I didn't slow down. Time came to a standstill as I pounded into Hana from behind, the fifteen minute limit on our isolation being the last thing on my mind.

Her pussy felt like every square inch was gripping and massaging every inch of me. It felt like her pussy was designed specifically for my dick. The small, dark closet was filled with the sounds of my hips slamming against her ass as Hana's first orgasm hit her. I could feel Hana's fluids leak around my cock with each intrusion but I didn't let up. It felt too good to stop and if anything I fucked her even harder after she came.

Finally, with one deep thrust, my own orgasm overwhelmed me and I exploded inside of her. I could feel Hana's tongue on my hand as she screamed against it, my orgasm triggering her second. I shot my burning seed directly into her womb in unending spurts. My hips moved into her with each eruption as I shot wave after wave of cum into my big sister's tight pussy.

When I was finally finished, I collapsed onto Hana, exhausted.

"I needed that, baby brother," Hana said, panting.

Eventually we stood up and I turned her around, causing my softening dick to fall out of her. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I know," I agreed.

I didn't know how long we were in the closet. Once we got dressed and left, I noticed, by no small miracle, that the party seemed to have gone on without us. A few people had left and some people were playing beer pong. I saw Shino playing darts with, surprisingly, Chōji.

"Let's get out of here," Hana instructed, pulling me by the hand.

As were leaving, I spotted Hinata sitting on a lawn chair on the porch. As we passed by, Hinata glanced at me for a moment and gave me a quick thumbs up before turning her attention back to Naruto sitting next to her.

The house was just off campus so my dormitory was just a short walk away. Neither one of us was in any condition to drive, so we left my car there and walked. Once we arrived, we stopped at the convenience store at the bottom of the building and ate some snacks.

After walking the flight of stairs and entering my dorm room, Hana moved across the room and pushed her jeans to the carpet and got comfortable under my fresh blankets. I shed my clothes and joined her, spooning her from behind, my arm draping around her with my hand laying on her belly. I could feel her wet panties, wet with her juices and my cum that continued to leak out of her, against my bare skin, but I didn't care. We both quickly drifted off to sleep and slept for a long time.

…

 _ **That's all we have for today!**_

 _ **I'm still deciding when and how I should end this story. Not in the 'I want to get this out of the way' kind of ending. I want it to feel complete. Or satisfying at the very least. I don't want you guys to feel dissatisfied.**_

 _ **Anyways I hope you still had fun, so have a great day/night!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**This story is coming into fruition now.**_

 _ **I have an announcement at the end of this chapter, so enjoy yourselves on this one!**_

…

 _ **Chapter 13**_

…

I had slept for a long time. I awoke to the sight of Hana's silky, although disheveled, dark auburn hair inches from my face. My mouth felt gross and dry; my stomach lurched with the familiar pangs of nausea. I was spooning Hana from behind; I could feel her bare legs against mine, which was odd because she still had her blouse on. The next thing I noticed was the familiar scent of Hana's sweet, musky arousal. Then it all came flooding back to me.

I felt a rush of panic as I recalled the events of the night before. I had been at a party with around a dozen people, Hana included. I had gotten drunk - no, hammered would have been a more accurate description. We had played an assortment of drinking games and I somehow ended up in a dimly lit closet with Hana. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ I chastised myself. I had fucked Hana in the closet!

My mind was a whirlwind as I stared at the back of Hana's sleeping head. Her breathing was so even, so peaceful. I couldn't see her face but I imagined her lips were curled into a short grin. She always seemed to have a little smile on her face as she slept, as if she was having a pleasant dream. The room was silent, almost tranquil if it wasn't for the distant voices across the dormitory and the occasional thump against the floor or the walls. I couldn't deny that being so close to her right then was exceedingly comforting. I wanted to lean forward and kiss the back of her neck, possessively hold her against me, but I resisted.

One thing was clear to me and that was that I couldn't let what had happened affect the progress Hana and I had made towards a normal sibling relationship. Maybe I was struggling to come to terms with the reality of our situation, but Hana seemed to be moving on fine. She had Shino, after all, and seemed to be making a lot of friends in her new college life. In fact, last night had been the first night in over a month since Hana had slept over. Certainly last night had just been a fluke; we were both drunk and it had been Hana's first experience with alcohol. Again, I ridiculed myself for being so stupid and selfish.

Eventually I conjured up a plan. It sucked, but I'm not clever.

I needed to brush my teeth and get a glass of water so I carefully pushed the blanket off my body and slid off the end of the bed before creeping into the bathroom. We didn't have a kitchen so I drank from the bathroom sink's faucet. After cleaning up, I found a few plastic cups and filled them with water, placing one of the cups on the my nightstand next to Hana.

I sat down at my desk, opening my laptop, and waited for Hana to wake up. I was undoubtedly nervous as I waited. Nervous because I wasn't sure if my plan would work and nervous because I didn't want it to. _It has to work,_ I reminded myself, _for Hana's sake._

Eventually, I heard Hana begrudgingly wake up. I rotated in my computer chair to see Hana had turned over and was now lying on her back, the back of her right hand covering her forehead as she grimaced.

A groan escaped her lips before she cried, "God, my head is killing me!"

I opened a small drawer in my desk and fetched a bottle of aspirin before shooting up from my chair and handing Hana two small pills and the cup of water on the nightstand.

"Thank you," she said. She gulped down the two aspirin before lying back down on the bed. Her eyes were clenched shut as the back of her hand returned to her forehead. Another groan escaped her mouth.

"Pretty crazy night, huh?" Hana asked, the aspirin pills quickly working their magic on her aching head.

"Yeah.." I started. "I don't even remember how we got back here." I closed my comment with the most sincere "ha ha" I could muster.

 _This is the moment of truth,_ I thought. I needed her to believe me, for her own sake. There was a voice in my mind, pounding on the barriers of my higher consciousness, hoping that Hana would see through my deception, but I restrained it. This needed to work.

It was an admittedly weak strategy. I certainly realized that much, but I had to try. For Hana's sake and my own, I had to try. If I could somehow convince Hana that the events of the night before were nothing more than crazy, drunken mistakes then maybe she could put this behind her and move passed it. She had already come so far.

Hana rolled her eyes and stared at me for a moment, disinterested. I honestly couldn't tell if she believed my fiction or not.

"I'm gonna take a shower," she said, moving her legs off the bed and standing up. She moved to the bathroom door and was standing in front of it when she asked, "Care to join me?"

 _Fuck me._ Of course I wanted to join her! The pounding in my head became louder and took on a faster tempo and I nearly gave in but ultimately held it off.

"We can't.." was what I managed to filter through the confliction in my mind.

Hana had been smiling before she asked, but after I turned her down, her smile turned to sadness. She slowly nodded before slipping into the bathroom.

 _Damnit!_ I cursed myself. The last thing I wanted to do was make her unhappy.

Fifteen minutes later, Hana returned from the shower wrapped in a brown towel. I was at my desk, doing homework, when she came inside the room. I allowed her some privacy as she pulled out some clothes from my dresser. After she dressed, I turned to face her.

"Hungry?" I asked. Hana was sitting on the edge of my bed. She was wearing a pair of my gym shorts and a plain white t-shirt. Needless to say, they were very baggy on her slender body.

"Yeah," she muttered.

After we exited the dormitory, Hana reached for my hand and grasped it. We walked to the cafeteria like this, hand in hand.

We were sitting next to each other on a round wooden cafeteria table after fixing our plates when Hana turned to me and asked, "So you don't remember what happened last night?"

"Well, I remember being in a big circle in the living room and playing drinking games but everything after that is a blur," I said, sipping on my glass of water to hide my deception.

Hana was silent for a few seconds, staring at her plate as she considered my words.

"So.. you don't.. remember.." Hana started to say, trailing off.

"Remember what?" I asked, almost too quickly.

"N-nothing."

We didn't speak for the remainder of the meal. I didn't know what to say. I knew what I _wanted_ to say; I wanted to tell her, "Yes, Hana, I remember. It was unforgettable, just like every moment I spend with you," but I couldn't. Several times I thought she was about to speak, but she never did, instead solemnly staring down at her plate and waiting for me to make a move.

As we finished eating, to my shame and deepest regrets, I never did make that move. We brought our dishes to the designated area and left the cafeteria. We walked in silence back to our dorm rooms, Hana's hand notably absent from mine. When we reached my building, she waved and forced a smile before leaving me.

We didn't go home that weekend. I was feeling homesick as usual but I couldn't bring myself to talk to Hana. So in silent agreement, or perhaps mutual inaction, we stayed on campus.

The next week came and passed with virtually no interaction between the two of us. Usually Hana would stop by at the end of my basketball practices and walk with me to my dorm room. My Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday evening practices came and ended without Hana's presence. Hana had long stopped spending nearly every evening with me, but prior to the events of the party, she was still spending at least an evening or two with me a week. Usually just hanging out, watching movies or playing video games with Hinata.

I hadn't seen her all week and it was having an effect on me. I realized that week that Hana was like a pillar to the foundation that was _me._ Without her, I felt unstable and unfocused.

That Friday, I had a basketball game. It was an important game, just like any other, but this one was against a closely seeded team and would play a critical role in our team's future playoff chances. Throughout the game, I would peer around the stadium and try to find her, find Hana. God, I would have given anything just to see her wave and cheer for me but I couldn't find her. I played the best I could, but my heart just wasn't in it. My mind was too jumbled and confused over the mess I had created with Hana. We lost.

The following weekend, we stayed on campus again.

I desperately wanted to call Hana or text her but I was too afraid of what she would say to me. Would she even talk to me? Did she hate me? Of course she hated me, I realized. She was moving on, and I was nothing but an obstruction. I had taken advantage of her when she was in an extremely delicate state of mind. Now that she was over her depression, her life was on the upswing as she flourished in her new college life.

I felt like the worst kind of brother and that I was just loose baggage to her at this point. She didn't need me anymore and her absence made that overwhelmingly clear to me. The realization crushed me as I agonized in my self pity.

The following Monday, I skipped class. All day, I sat in front of my laptop and drowned myself in the world of video games and loud music, hopelessly trying to distract myself from the sobering reality that I no longer had a place in Hana's life.

The next day followed the same pattern. I remembered my phone ringing a few times and recognizing Shino's name on the caller ID, no doubt wondering why I wasn't at basketball practice. I ignored the calls but seeing Shino's name on my phone gave me another bitter realization: Hana was probably spending more time with him now. I felt like my chest was going to explode.

I was again confronted with the option of calling Madison, but I decided not to. I was a fucking basket case and would have only needlessly complicated her life.

By Wednesday I was a complete shut-in. I skipped class again and completely ignored all of my responsibilities. I had things to do; I needed to go to the gym. I needed to go grocery shopping. I had homework, probably loads more now that I had missed several classes. I needed to make up an excuse for my basketball coach explaining why I had missed Tuesday's practice. The list went on and on, but I just couldn't bring myself to do any of it. Eventually I realized that if I couldn't break out of this funk that I would have to drop out of school. Leave basketball behind; leave my scholarship behind.

Despite this realization, Thursday started in much the same way the prior three days had. My alarm clock promptly buzzed at 8:30AM to wake me up for my ten o'clock class but I turned it off and kept sleeping. I slept in now, I guess.

Later that day, I heard Hinata enter the dorm room. It was late afternoon and he was returning from class.

I vaguely remember him saying "what's up?" or something and I just waved him off. I was heavily invested in a long, drawn out game when Hinata suddenly slammed down the screen of my laptop.

"What the fuck, dude?" I snarled, pulling the earbuds out of my ear.

Hinata moved to his desk chair and sat down before turning to look at me.

"Well?" I asked, still angry at his interruption.

"What's up with you? You're skipping class now? What's going on?"

 _Damnit,_ I thought to myself. This was just like Hinata, trying to pry into the personal affairs of others that he had no business poking around in. Why couldn't he just let me sit here and feel sorry for myself?

"I'm fine," I lied, opening my laptop and staring blankly at the screen.

"No, you're not, Kiba. Stop skipping class."

"My attendance is no concern of yours!" I barked. "It's just a few days, it's no big deal."

I was still staring at my laptop screen, hoping he would just drop it. We were both silent for nearly thirty seconds before Hinata spoke again.

"Is this about Hana?" he asked.

"No," I lied again, after what felt like a reasonable amount of time for a response.

"I'm not stupid, you know," Hinata said, confirming my fears. "I see the way you two act around each other."

I was speechless. As if things weren't already bad enough, now I had Hinata nosing around in my personal life. I didn't say anything, instead hoping he would just ignore the subject and move on.

"You love her," he said. It sounded more like an epiphany than a statement of fact.

"Of course I love her, she's my sister," I responded, trying to deflect his comment.

On the inside, I was deeply mourning the loss of my relationship with Hana, but I still clung to the hope that she could emerge from the ashes unscathed.

"No, Kiba," Hinata explained. "You're _in_ love with her."

Again, I was speechless. I was silent for a long time when Hinata asked, "It's true, isn't it?"

Yes, it was true. I was in love with Hana and we lived in a world where that kind of love wasn't accepted, and apparently it was written all over my face.

"Yes.." I confessed.

"Well, you better tell her then because I suspect Shino is going to try to push things along with her."

Shino's mentioning created a slight twinge of an emotional response, nothing more. At first, breaking contact with Hana had a more immediate emotional response but after all this time, I just felt numb.

"That's fine," I lied. Truthfully, I didn't know what kind of impact that would have on me.

"Oh, come on, Kiba!" Hinata chided. "Life's too short, man. You need to talk to her."

I felt anger flaring up in me again and turned to look at him, "Don't you understand? She's my sister!" I shouted. After a pause, I added, "We have the same parents, do you understand? I can't be with her!"

I felt the walls closing in on me, urging me to break down, but my practiced mind easily pushed them back. I turned away from him and stared at my laptop.

"Who cares?" Hinata asked with a laugh. "I don't care. Just be with her, man."

I responded with a snide laugh. "Wow, so you really don't understand," I said, turning back to face him. "Let me explain. It's illegal. Our parents would disown us. Hana would be homeless. She'd drop out of school. She'd lose all her friends. She'd lose everything."

 _Why didn't he understand?_ I wondered. It felt stupid to have to explain all of this to him. He wasn't a genius or anything but he was an educated person. I was getting impatient and irritated again.

Then, in a moment of clarity and anger, and before I had the chance to filter the words, I said, "Of course you don't understand. You don't have a family."

Hinata looked down at his desk and shook his head. I instantly regretted my words, but on some level, some conceited, narcissistic, intensely jealous level, I felt like he deserved it. It was unlike me to be this insensitive but I felt those things.

Hinata bolted up from his chair and snarled, "Fuck you, Kiba," before leaving the dorm room and slamming the door behind him.

I fell asleep early that night. I had to turn my phone off so I wouldn't have to listen to it ring as my basketball associates were no doubt trying to contact me. Hinata eventually came back, of course, but by the time he returned, I was sleeping.

The next day, Friday, was different. I played hooky again, sleeping in until the sun was high in the sky, but around two in the afternoon, I got a text message from Hana. My heart leapt in my chest as I looked at her message:

 _Hana: I want to go home._

Hana had only two classes on Fridays, the second class ending just before one in the afternoon. This usually gave us just enough time to catch the tail end of the lunch rush before getting an early start on the weekend. I felt like I hadn't eaten a meal with Hana in ages, but it had really only been a few weeks.

 _So, Hana wants to go home_ , I thought. I couldn't blame her, I was certainly familiar with homesickness, but what was the point for me? Make the two hour trip home for the weekend just to drive back? Just to drive another two hours back to campus and do nothing for another week? It felt like a waste of perfectly good gasoline to me, but still, this was Hana. She was homesick and I was her only means to get home.

I hadn't eaten in days at this point as I just had no desire to walk to the cafeteria or go grocery shopping. I had been hungry, sure, but those chores were just too low on my list of priorities. Seeing Hana's words on my phone, however, made my heart beat faster and I realized I was starving. With tense fingers, I started drafting a response.

 _Kiba: Okay. I'm going to stop by the cafeteria first._

To which Hana responded:

 _Hana: I'll meet you there._

I felt more alive than I had in weeks and took a quick shower before getting dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt. I found my red hoodie, labeled with my school's initials, and pulled it over my head and left.

As I walked the short distance to the cafeteria, I was nervous that I would run into some of my basketball teammates. Luckily, since it was close to 3:00PM on a Friday, I didn't.

Hana wasn't there when I arrived. The lunch rush had long ended but the cafeteria stayed open all day and only closed sometime after dinner. As it was, I didn't have a lot of options so I got a cheeseburger and some tater tots, both of which had been sitting for at least an hour. I warmed them up in the microwave before getting a glass of water and sat down at a booth close to the entrance.

The tater tots were mushy and greasy and the cheeseburger was bland, but I devoured them. Usually I had to mix up my food choices as most of the food in the cafeteria was similarly tasteless, but in this moment, this cheeseburger was the most delicious thing I'd ever eaten. I swallowed the food down in record time and got up to get seconds.

I spotted Hana as I walked back to the booth with a fresh plate. My world froze as we made eye contact.

She was wearing a black cardigan with white buttons that ran vertically up the center of the sweater, with long sleeves that covered her arms. It was form fitting, but it fit her hourglass figure perfectly. The top button was undone, revealing a small patch of pale skin under her neck. The material ended right at her waist and where her dark blue jeans started. They hugged her limbs enticingly, showing off her long, toned legs and what can be achieved with regular exercise and steady dieting. She had one strap of her backpack over her right shoulder and held onto it while the backpack and the other strap dangled behind her.

She looked beautiful, strong and confident, so unlike how I felt on the inside.

Hana gave me a shy wave with her free hand and I acknowledged her with a half-smile. I moved to the booth and sat down before Hana joined me.

Hana placed her backpack on the seat next to her and had her hands under the table. I was still hungry, so I ate while we sat near each other in silence. It was easy for me, having the excuse to look at my food, but Hana's eyes wandered from down to her hands to around the room. Sometimes her eyes would focus in on me, momentarily, before darting off.

"Not hungry?" I asked.

"I already ate," Hana answered, looking back down at her hands.

"Oh, right," I said pitifully. She probably ate lunch hours ago, I realized. It was just me who lived in a world where it was acceptable for the first meal of the day to include cheeseburgers at three in the afternoon.

We were silent for a few more minutes as I ate my food. Eventually, Hana asked, "Are you okay?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?" I responded.

"It's just..I haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm fine," I explained. "I just assumed you were hanging out with Shino."

It's difficult to explain, but Hana made me a stronger person. Regardless of the impact our relationship was having on my life, I wanted to be strong for her. I wanted her to succeed and be happy, even if I didn't have those things.

"Shino?" Hana asked. "Oh, no, nothing like that. I, uhh, broke things off with him a few weeks ago. He's kind of a dummy," she laughed.

I felt the unyielding grasp on my chest that stemmed my numbness relax. Her words were like magic on my unconscious mind as I felt the rush of endorphins and feelings return to me. The moment was short-lived, however, as I realized this changed nothing about our situation. I was still her brother.

Still, I was elated. My depression was rooted heavily in the thought that Hana and Shino had been dating this whole time. But they hadn't been dating, not even since the party, and it had been me who went home with Hana that night.

The miracle happening in my brain left me silent for a short time before I tried to lighten the mood and said, "I'm kind of a dummy."

Hana couldn't contain her smile as her mouth opened, revealing her straight white teeth.

"Yeah," she laughed, reaching across the table with her right hand and placing it on top of my left, "But you're my dumb baby brother."

…

That evening, I went to basketball practice. It was a short practice held in the secondary auditorium as we had a home game shortly after. I apologized profusely to my teammates about missing the last two practices and was thoroughly grilled by my coach about the merits of responsibility and 'being an adult.'

The stadium was a large, dome shaped structure with a basketball court in the center with seating in a circular pattern around it. It was another critically important game, especially after the loss from two weeks prior which I felt responsible for, so I doubled my efforts and played my heart out. Chloe was in the stadium, cheering the team on. We won by a landslide.

After the game, I was too tired to drive home so Chloe and I made plans to drive home early the next morning. Chloe was standing in front of me outside the stadium, holding both my hands as she applauded my performance and told me how proud of me she was. I didn't even care about the basketball game, I was just happy to be near Chloe again. It was a bittersweet feeling, though, being so close to her and not being able to sweep her into my arms, kiss her gently on the lips and tell her how I wished things were different.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, then" she said, smiling up at me.

"Tomorrow morning," I assured her.

Then Chloe kissed me on the cheek and grabbed my hand. Talking and laughing, we walked back to my dorm room, hand in hand, where we said our goodnights and separated.

…

 _ **AUTHOR'S ANNOUNCEMENT:**_

 _ **Okay, here it goes. This chapter will officially be the second last. So the next chapter is the final. And I will not make a sequel, because I think there is no need for one. If anyone wants a sequel, I think someone else should do it. I'm sorry, but that's just me on this one.**_

 _ **So because of that, I want to thank all who followed the story since last year and I hope to see you all again!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**This is it… the last chapter!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

…

 _ **Chapter 14**_

…

 _ **(Kiba's P.O.V)**_

When I got upstairs, I felt energized. Even though my body was limp and tired from hours of football, my mind was still sharp and focused. I didn't know how long the feeling would last, Hana's role no doubt being critical and unpredictable, but I used it. I had a lot of things I needed to fix. The first of which presented itself to me the moment I opened the door to my dorm room.

"Hey, Hinata," I greeted.

He turned to acknowledge me from his desk and nodded. "You went to the game?" she asked.

"Yeah. Listen, I want to apologize for the way I acted yesterday," I said, walking towards her and standing in the center of the room.

"Don't mention it," Hinata said, dismissively. She turned back to her desk and returned to her homework.

"Wait," I insisted.

Hinata leaned back in her chair and rolled her neck theatrically before standing from her chair. She moved to the edge of her bed and sat down. "What?" she asked.

Sitting down on my bed opposite of her, I said, "I was a complete dick yesterday. I didn't mean what I said. I'm really sorry." Hinata had her arms crossed and was staring at the floor between us as I continued, "You're like a sister to me, man."

 _Hmm. Weird sentence if you put it in context._

Hinata started nodding her head, still staring at the floor before looking up at me. "And you're like a brother to me," she responded.

 _Yeah, definitely weird._

I stood up and motioned for Hinata to join me. She pushed himself off the bed and stood up in front me. I wrapped my arms around her back and hugged her. Reluctantly, she returned my hug as I gently patted her on the back.

"Now don't get all sappy on me," she said, pulling away.

We laughed and talked about the game for a short while before I moved to my desk.

With one obstacle out of the way, I had a lot of catching up to do with homework. I'd have to catch up later on some of the homework but some of my classes had online schedules that I could check and see what I needed to do. It turned out to be less work that I thought it would be.

After some beers and an hour or so of playing _Street Fighter_ with Hinata, I tried to fall asleep. As was my normal sleeping ritual, I plugged my ears with my expensive bass thumping earbuds and listened to my favorite Pandora station on my phone.

I wasn't sure if it was normal behavior or if it was unique to me, but I often did my most critical thinking when I was lying in bed trying to fall asleep. It was unfortunate, as a highly active mind is slow to fall asleep; nevertheless this was my way. My eyes were closed as I listened to the music, my mind revisiting the events of the day.

I mentioned previously that I had once gone through a similar ordeal with depression and how Hinata had pulled me out of it. It seemed that, once again, he had helped me. Whether intentionally or inadvertently, spending a lazy evening playing video games with Hinata lifted my spirits.

My thoughts branched out, expertly weaving through possible outcomes, and I committed myself to returning to class the following Monday.

As the familiar sounds of electronic music blasted away in my ears, I also thought of Hana. Of course, she also played an important role in my mental gridlock. Whether I liked it or not, I needed her in my life and likely always would. I was happy that we were on speaking terms again but again felt the familiar, bittersweet pangs of sadness from the realization that I could never truly have her. It was clear to me, as my thoughts veered and speculated on possible futures, that without Hana, I would never be truly happy.

My eyes were feel heavy with fatigue as an unfamiliar song started to play. The music started with a light, synthetic melody thumping in the background as a female vocalist began to sing:

 _I keep reaching,_

 _But you're not reaching back_

The song had an interstellar tone to it that I found intriguing. It sounded like something from, literally, out of this world. Moreover, the female vocalist sounded like she was singing from very far away, although her words were clear and easily discernible. I was immediately pulled into a world of euphoria as I listened to a song unlike any I had heard before.

At the end of each verse, the vocalist's voice hung on the last word, each syllable agonizingly pushed and dragged up and down the musical scale until she ran out of oxygen. The vocalist was singing to her distant lover, I realized, describing how she felt a million miles away from him yet right next to him. The rest of the lyrics were more of the same, as is typically the case with electronic music, but as the song progressed, the sweet, charming melody progressed into a chorus that can only be described as powerful.

At first, I thought the song was trance or a similar sub-genre; but the song seemed to be melding seamlessly between various electronic genres, including trance, house and even dubstep. But unlike other versions of dubstep that I'd heard in the past, the wobbly bass noises that could scarcely be called music, this song's use of dubstep was beautifully fused into the music, only making it more poignant and powerful.

As the tragic, cinematic sounds of the chorus played on, the vocalist begged the question, "Why are we worlds apart?" over and over again.

As the song came to a close, my fatigue was replaced with resonating interest, as was typically the case when I heard a good song. Admittedly, the lyrics confused me at first. I looked at my phone and discovered the song was called "Worlds Apart" by Seven Lions. I opened the YouTube app on my phone and searched for the song.

After listening to it again and analysing the lyrics more critically, I speculated that the song was a love poem between the moon and the ocean. I found the simplicity of the concept to be simultaneously charming and gut wrenching. I thought of how dejected it would feel to float in space so close to the one you love, but be trapped in an orbit that's out of your control, to be so close yet forever out of reach. The poem's simple yet tragic use of personification struck a chord deep within me, and I felt my eyes begin to water.

It was shocking to discover such a song. The message the song represented, although otherworldly and science fictional in form, was so strikingly similar to my situation with Hana that I felt overwhelmed with emotion. _How could a song like this possibly exist?_ I wondered. I turned over in my bed and quietly sobbed into my pillow, unable to suppress my sorrow any longer.

Initially, after reading the lyrics, I was naive enough to think that the words were from my perspective, that it was me who was reaching out to Hana. As I listened to the song again and again, I realized I was mistaken.

From the very beginning, it was Hana who insisted that she had missed me, the words ' _I've wanted this'_ echoing in my head. It was Hana who had sneaked into my bedroom after I explained to her that our relationship wouldn't be possible. It was Hana who dragged me around that mall and lured me into that dressing room. It was Hana who insisted that I make love to her in that dimly lit closet. It was Hana who had clung to me for months, despite everything I had told her.

The vocalist's words were full of sadness and despair as she mourned her distant lover. It was Hana who was singing the words, not me, I realized. _Did Hana feel similarly despaired and hopeless?_ I dreaded, the tears freely rolling down my face. _What have I done?_

I was overwhelmed with fear and guilt as I realized the grave error I had made. I never should have pushed Hana away and if the past few weeks had been any indication, then I clearly needed Hana as much as she needed me, if not more so.

S _he's not reaching out anymore,_ I realized. A troubling question passed through my mind as I came to terms with my horrible, foolish mistake: _Has Hana given up on me?_

The two of us were soulmates and she had been reminding me of that fact for months now and I had systematically rejected her at every turn. In my efforts to make Hana's life easier, by keeping my distance from her, I was accomplishing exactly the opposite. _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ I ridiculed myself.

As I lifted from my bed and sat down on the edge, I realized Hinata was awake, staring at her phone. I wasn't sure if she had been awake the whole time or if my sobs had woke her up.

As if Hinata had been reading my thoughts, she said, "She's just down the street, man."

"I'm going to go get her," I said with confidence.

Usually I slept in in my underwear, so I fumbled with my shoes for a few seconds before realizing I didn't have pants on. After a few deep breaths, I put on a clean shirt and some jeans and slipped on the closest shoes I could find: my red sneakers.

"Good luck," Hinata cheered me on as I stormed out of the dorm room.

…

 _ **(Hana's P.O.V)**_

I was lying in bed, staring at my phone as my new roommate Ino slept on the other side of my small dorm room. I didn't think she liked me very much as I had been pretty emotionally unpredictable over the last couple weeks. I loved college; I loved all the stuff you could do and how busy I was all the time, but sometimes I just felt sad about how things were going with Kiba.

I was certain Kiba would get over the whole 'incest is wrong' nonsense after what had happened at the party, but if anything, it had only made things worse. I was disappointed, of course, but how could I be angry at him? I instigated the whole thing after all, texting Robert and suggesting that he dare Kiba to drag me into the closet. You can do a lot of damage from a cell phone, apparently. The next morning, I "dumped" Shino, of course. I marked that failed attempt at making Kiba jealous as failure number two. Shino was a nice guy, but he wasn't Kiba.

Then he lied to me, said he "didn't remember." Of course he remembered, it was unforgettable. We promised to never keep things from each other, yet he lied to me. Obviously he was trying to be valiant and noble and all that, but who cares about all that? I just wanted _him!_

It felt different after our conversation in the cafeteria that morning. Before, I felt like I could just play along until he got over it and saw what I saw. But after the party, after the cafeteria, he seemed to be keeping to his word to stay away and it hurt me. I couldn't bear the thought of rejection again so I distanced myself from him. That is, until I texted him earlier this afternoon. I couldn't help it, I missed him.

It was late, shortly after midnight, when I heard loud knocking on the door, five quick knocks followed by two slow knocks. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I realized it was Kiba at the door.

"Stay in bed Ino, I'll get it," I said, climbing out of bed.

I was wearing one of Kiba's old t-shirts as a nightgown as I walked towards the door. I opened the door and found Kiba standing in the hallway, breathing heavily. It was barely above freezing outside, and he wasn't wearing a jacket. _Did he run all the way here?_ I wondered.

"Can we talk?" he asked, catching his breath.

"Sure," I said, walking outside the room and closing the door behind me. The old t-shirt extended well past my waist so I wasn't too concerned with modesty.

When I closed the door and turned towards Kiba, he immediately grabbed the curve of my lower back and pulled me into his arms. Before I had a chance to think, his mouth was on mine, kissing me.

…

 _ **(Kiba's P.O.V)**_

I couldn't help it, seeing her long auburn hair running over her shoulders as she stood wearing one of my old, stupid t-shirts, I plunged at her like an animal and pulled her into my arms and kissed her.

Hana yelped from my suddenness but quickly wrapped her arms around my neck and returned my kiss. I kissed her lovingly and adoringly as I held her, trying to express my true love for her in ways I knew words would fail. As was her way, she opened her mouth and rubbed her tongue against my lips, inviting my tongue to join hers. God, I loved it when she did that. Without hesitation, I met with her tongue with mine and ran my hands down her body and cupped her ass with my hands. I was getting dizzy with lust from the taste of spearmint toothpaste in her mouth and the smell of her watermelon shampoo. I gave her panty clad ass one last squeeze, pulling her into my crotch, and pulled away.

"Sorry," I said, panting.

Hana's face and lips were flushed as she pulled down on her t-shirt and nervously looked left and right down the hallway to see if anyone had spotted us. After confirming we were alone, she bit her bottom lip and started up at me, her eyes revealing her desire for more.

I grabbed her around the waist, over the baggy t-shirt, and pulled her towards me. "Hana," I explained. "I'm sorry."

Hana squinted her eyes, turning her head in curiosity, and stared at me for a few moments before asking, "Sorry for what, exactly?"

I took a breath and tried to focus my thoughts. "I'm sorry for pushing you away."

I paused for a moment, trying to organize the words in my head before I spoke again. "I thought it was the right thing to do, for you. I was wrong - I know that now, and I just can't see myself living without you, Hana."

Hana covered her mouth with the back of her fist as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm in love with you. Can you forgive me?" I pleaded.

Hana pulled her hand away, bobbing her head up and down. "Yes," she cried, wrapping her arms around my back and hugging me. "Yes!"

I hugged her back and held her in my arms for a long time. Eventually, she pulled back and smiled up at me.

"My dear little brother," she said, "Kiss me."

With my right hand supporting her lower back, my left hand gently wiped the tears from her face as she smiled up at me. With the back of my fingers still caressing her face, I moved my face closer to hers as she met me halfway.

I kissed her tenderly on the lips, trying to convey my contrition by allowing her to control how quickly things were going to go. Our kiss was gentle and full of love but eventually, under no control of my own, our kiss progressed into a french kiss. It was still slow and gentle as our tongues danced between our mouths. I could have kissed her like this for hours but after what was only a few minutes, Hana pulled away.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me into her dorm room. The room was mostly dark, just a small amount of moonlight shined in through the window. She turned around when we got inside, closing the door, and pushed her lips onto mine. I hungrily returned her kiss as she guided me with her arms. We moved across the room, connected at the mouth, to her bed and continued our passionate kissing as we sat down. I was vaguely aware of seeing a lump on Hana's roommate's bed. Perhaps it was Ino, sleeping, but I didn't care.

I had immensely missed the feeling of her wet, sloppy mouth on mine and soared into a world of euphoria as Hana lured my tongue between her lips. We stopped, briefly, to catch our breaths before I pushed her onto the bed and attacked her again. Hana hands were on the back of my head, swirling my hair in her fingers, as our faces were angled for easier access. Our mouths were agape, willingly and relentlessly exchanging saliva like the horny teenagers we were.

Eventually we scooted up and were lying horizontally down the length of her twin sized dormitory bed. Hana started moaning into my persistent lips as my hand started roughly massaging her bra clad breasts over the baggy t-shirt, the "Mmm...Mmmm" of her moans vibrating against my lips. But I was no imbecile, I was fully aware that under my old t-shirt that Hana now used as sleeping attire was a tight, slender body with large, perfect breasts that could cure a man's blindness.

I pulled away from Hana's lips and stared down at her. The curtains of the dorm room's only window parted in the middle allowing moonlight to shine off Hana's hazel eyes. Her lips and chin were glistening in our combined spit, her eyes and facial expression full of lust and need.

I quickly rolled off Hana and pulled her by the armpits to a sitting position. Hana lunged at me, again, and plunged her tongue between my lips. With both hands, I pulled the t-shirt up from under her but she was sitting on it, causing the material to stretch in my fingers. Unwilling to compromise, I yanked the shirt up as hard as I could, the force causing Hana's body to lift off the bed momentarily. Now unpinned, I pulled the shirt up her body, breaking our heated kiss.

Hana reached behind her and unclasped her bra and tossed it on the floor before I pushed her back onto the center of the bed and devoured her left nipple. The small, eraser sized nub was already hard before I started lapping at it with my tongue. My right hand immediately went to her right breast, squeezing and fondling the spongy flesh between my fingers as Hana moaned and pulled my head into her chest.

My mouth still suckling on Hana's left nipple, my right hand began to climb up her body. My fingers grazed over the soft skin of her shoulder and collarbone before climbing higher and caressing the delicate features of her face. I felt the the wetness of our combined saliva on her chin before I slipped my index and middle fingers between her lips. I felt the friction of Hana's teeth against my fingers as I continued to suckle on her breast. Eventually I moved my right hand to my side to steady myself.

Hana's right breast felt cold on my lips as I switched to her equally sensitive right nipple. Hana started moaning unabashedly as I lightly scraped at the small nub between my teeth. My left hand groped her left breast, my fingers leaving marks in the yielding flesh with each contraction.

Hana's body spasmed as I slid my left hand down her slender body and ran a finger over her panty covered slit. Her panties were lace, I discovered, and after several movements up and down the soft material, I easily pushed the material to the side and inserted a finger inside of her. She was soaking wet.

"Mmmm, yes!" Hana roared as I pushed my middle finger inside of her as far as it could reach and arced my finger into her velvety walls.

"Oh, baby brother!" Hana screamed, "I'm cumming!"

She always came quickly when I played with her breasts.

I continued to work her nipple between my lips and teeth while my finger pounded her pussy, the movement creating a wet squishing noise.

Eventually I eased my manipulations of her body and Hana's breathing slowed. I vaguely remember hearing a door opening and closing, but I didn't care. Hana was my whole world. I'd been the only obstacle in our relationship and I certainly wasn't going to let someone else get between us now that I realized my error.

I fondled Hana's breasts and kissed her neck for a few minutes as she came down from her orgasm.

"I love you, Kiba," Hana said.

"I love you too, Hana," I responded, the words carrying more meaning than ever before.

I emphasized every syllable but love wasn't going to make me cum. I separated from Hana and pulled her panties down and off her legs before standing up and disrobing.

Hana was still lying horizontally on the bed, now as naked as the day she was born, as I climbed over her. With my knees on each side of her, trapping her arms against her, I kneeled over her face and guided my fully erect cock to her lips. Hana's mouth opened as I pushed the first few inches inside and moved it in and out between her lips. Her cheeks inverted from the suction created from my cock sliding over her tongue and into her mouth.

Her jaw strained to accommodate my girth and I pulled out until only the head remained while she licked at the slit like a lollipop. I grimaced from the feeling of simultaneous pleasure and pain that I was starting to grow quite fond of. Eventually I pushed back in and fucked her mouth for several minutes. I didn't want to cum like this, though, so I pulled my cock out of her mouth, the removal of suction creating a loud 'plop!' sound as it popped out.

As I steadied myself over her, Hana licked and kissed at the head of my cock. Eventually, I climbed off Hana and stood near the bed.

I rotated Hana's body so she was facing down and pulled her to the edge of the bed. Hana, recognizing my urgency, lifted her ass into the air and got on her knees. I kneeled down behind her and licked at and between her pussy lips, causing her body to twitch from my touch. I needed to savor her taste before I made love to her.

Finally, I got on my feet and lined up my cock over her wet slit. "Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes! Put it in me!" Hana begged.

Hana let out a gasp followed by a moan as I slowly impaled her.

I started slow, penetrating her hot pussy with caution. I was thick and knew she would need time to get used to it. She was incredibly tight and a moan escaped my mouth as I felt her warmth envelop me. Her pussy was unyielding but her juices were plentiful and her walls slowly stretched to accommodate my fat dick.

"Fuck, you feel so good!" Hana cried as I bottomed out inside of her.

I reached forward and pushed down on her upper back as I started my slow motions in and out of her wet pussy.

"Oh, fuck yeah. Fuck me, baby. Fuck me!" Hana cried out as my hips began to steadily slap against her ass. Her tight grip was massaging my dick like a glove as it moved in and out, the deep penetration causing our genitalia to make wet, suction noises. My head was buzzing from the overload of pleasure and I felt my orgasm rising in my groins.

With my hand still on her upper back, I pushed her harder into the mattress, forcing her head onto its side, and started aggressively pounding her. Hana grunted each time I impaled her moist cavity, the "Ohh..Uhh..Uhh" of her grunts filling the room.

My hips were slapping into her ass faster as I felt my impending climax overpower me.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" I moaned as I slammed my pelvis into her as close as I could. My hips jerked violently as I shot multiple streams of sperm directly onto Hana's cervix and into her womb. I eased the pressure I was putting on Hana's back and pulled her ass cheeks apart with both hands as I looked down at where we were connected. I pumped into her several more times after emptying my load, the motions pushing my semen into her further. I stared down at her pussy as it contracted and stretched around my cock, milking it dry.

As I came down from my climax, I looked down at Hana. Her upper back had a red hand mark where I had been holding her down. I panicked as I realized I might have hurt her.

"Sorry about pushing you," I apologized. "Are you okay?"

Hana looked over her shoulder at me, my hard cock still deeply embedded in her pussy, "Don't apologize, baby, that felt amazing. Stay hard for a little longer, I'm about to cum," she insisted.

Hana pushed her body up with her hands and supported herself on her knees and elbows as she started moving her hips back and forth against me, impaling herself against my cock. I didn't know she expected me to will my cock to stay hard but her rapid pumping was certainly helping.

She was in full control as she fucked my overstimulated cock over and over again with urgency.

"Shit, shit, shit," Hana chanted as her orgasm approached. "Ooohhh, fuck," she moaned, her pussy clamping down and massaging my dick inside of her. I had to bite my hand as she came on my sensitive cock.

Afterwards, Hana slumped down onto the bed, causing my dick to slip out of her.

She rested for a little while, catching her breath, before crawling forward on the bed. I watched Hana from behind as she moved, her round ass swinging left and right which each movement of her knees. Then I watched as my cum seeped from her slit, her movement forcing the life-giving seed to run down the back of her thighs.

Then I watched as she got to the the end of the bed and turned over before lying down on her back. Her naked breasts jiggled, slightly, from the movement as her small, pink nipples stood proudly on each mound. The weight of gravity pushing down on them made her already large breasts look enormous on her slender frame. Still, they continued to amaze me with their firmness and perkiness given their weight. I couldn't help but admire her nipples as well, the pink nubs only slightly reddened from irritation. Her areolas were very light pink, barely a shade darker than the surrounding pale flesh. After the swell of her breasts, her body narrowed sharply at her ribs and flat stomach before swelling again at her curvy hips. From this angle I could easily make out her thoroughly used pussy as my cum continued to seep out of the narrow slit.

I realized I was stroking my cock as my eyes feasted on Hana's body.

"I needed that," Hana said, still breathing heavily.

I realized at this point that my cock wasn't softening further in my hand, but had instead regained its form and was fully erect. I wasn't sure if the overstimulation from earlier had jump started my libido or if this was divine intervention, but I planned on taking advantage of it all the same. I pumped my shaft, lubricated by Hana's juices, several times as I admired Hana's naked body before moving onto the bed and crawling on top of her.

I caressed the side of her lightly freckled face before leaning down and kissing her gently on the lips. Our tender kiss quickly turned into more and soon we were tonguing and fondling each other again. I felt Hana's hand reach between us and grab my cock.

"Round two?" Hana asked with a sly smile.

I answered her by rolling onto my back and pulling her on top of me. She was sitting on my stomach, her pussy leaking all over me, as she stared down at me with lust filled eyes.

Hana grabbed my cock behind her with her small hand and lifted her body up before slowing plunging my re-energized pole into her tight pussy.

"Fuck!" Hana cried as her hips collided with mine.

I pulled Hana's upper body down and melded my lips to hers. Her large bust crushed against my chest as we kissed, the pliable flesh spilling to the sides. We kissed like this, connected at the hips but unmoving, for a long time. For a moment, I thought Hana was crying as we tenderly kissed each other, sometimes catching the other's lip between two of our own and pulling away only to immediately reconnect.

Our kissing became more heated as Hana began to lift her ass up the length of my shaft only to impale it again, over and over. I realized in this position, the two of us were the perfect height to make love and kiss each other at the same time with no discomfort. She moaned into my mouth as her hips started to gradually increase in speed, my hands moving to her firm ass and fondling the spongy flesh. I had seemingly endless stamina with my second wind and Hana came on my cock several times as we made love like this.

I could feel that Hana was getting tired from running the show, so I turned her over onto her back, my dick still lodged inside her core, and started fucking her in the missionary position.

"Mmmmm," Hana purred as I started moving. "You fuck me so good, baby brother!" she cried.

Her pussy was soaked from our combined ejaculations as I eased my full length out of her until only the head remained and eased back into her slowly, going all the way in, then all the way out, over and over again.

Her breasts gently shook with each inward stroke and I reached forward with both hands and started fondling them, the hard nipples pushing against the palms of my hands. I knew Hana liked it when I played with her nipples during sex so I grabbed each nub between my thumb and index fingers and started rubbing and pulling at them. I was overcome with lust as I stared down at her lovely face, tensed and contorted with pleasure.

"I'm gonna cum soon," I warned, staring down at my hands as they played with her breasts. My motions quickened as I felt my second climax building higher and higher.

"Don't stop! Don't stop!" Hana begged as I increased my pace further and pounded into her mercilessly.

I wasn't stopping; in fact I was fucking her with more urgency now than I had all night. But I wanted her to cum with me, so with one hand still playing with her left nipple, I curved my back and kissed her neck, right below her ear, an erogenous zone that I knew of which she was highly sensitive.

Hana's moans filled the room and surely much of the dormitory building as she came, again, from my relentlessness and I felt her pussy clamp down on my cock, urging it to fill her with my fertile semen. Her climax triggered mine, and with one, final deep thrust, I roared in ecstasy and came, the muscles of her pussy massaging and milking me for all I was worth. My hips spasmed as I came inside her for the second time in one night.

"I love you!" I repeated from earlier as I moved from her neck to her lips and started gently kissing her. I pumped into her a several more times as we kissed, my second orgasm somehow producing more waves of semen than the first. My cock stayed lodged inside her as we kissed and came down from our shared orgasm.

I rolled off of Hana and onto my back and squeezed onto the small bed next to Hana.

"That was.."

"Amazing," Hana said, finishing my sentence.

We rested in the afterglow of our earth shattering sex for a long time. I felt like I could sleep for days but Hana was still awake so I persevered. Eventually I turned to Hana and said, "Next semester, we'll rent a house instead of using the dorms."

"You mean it?" Hana asked, rolling on her side to face me.

"Yeah," I said, turning to face her. "I don't want to be away from you ever again."

A tear ran down Hana's cheek as she cupped the side of my face and kissed me on the lips. "Th-that sounds great to me," she gushed.

I wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to me, and Hana soon fell asleep in my arms. I quickly dozed off shortly after.

"Good morning," Hana whispered.

We woke up on our sides, facing each other. The sun was high in the sky; its light illuminating the room. We had planned to drive home early that morning but clearly we needed the sleep. Hana was smiling as she stared into my heavy eyes. The natural sunlight made her hazel eyes appear golden. She pushed her silky, auburn hair back, uncovering her ear. I smiled back at her.

"Morning, angel," I whispered back.

I looked over Hana's shoulder to see if her roommate was there and discovered that we were alone. I pulled Hana closer to me and nuzzled her nose with my own.

In this moment, I was the happiest I had ever felt. I felt so foolish for pushing her away for so long. The weight that had been on my chest, that had taken residency and influenced my life so negatively, was noticeably absent. It was clear to me, clear to both of us, that Hana and I were soulmates, and I was overjoyed with happiness that she had waited for me to realize this fact.

"I am so going to marry you someday," I confessed.

We were still lying on our sides, our noses nuzzled tightly together, as Hana reached behind my head and started combing my unkempt brown hair through her fingers. I watched her eyes as they closed and her face inched closer to mine.

"Mmm," Hana purred as her lips connected with mine, "And I'll be waiting for you to ask."

The End.

 _ **...**_

 _ **And there you have it. That's the end of this story and what a journey, I think, it has been.**_

 _ **Thank you all once again for keeping up with this story and I hope you are all satisfied with this ending.**_

 _ **Please review if you want as well and I'm looking for to hopefully seeing all of you again for my future Naruto AU's!**_

 _ **Have a great day/night!**_


End file.
